Gay Sanctum
by Ms.Freestyle
Summary: One wishes to escape an arranged marriage. The other is seeking companionship. St. Francis' Academy is an all boys high school and the perfect sanctum for two fellow students: Dark and Daisuke. Yaoi COMPLETE
1. St Francis' Academy

_Gay Sanctum_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. I just play.

Vocab: Amigo: Friend in Spanish (masculine).

Porque: but why, or because in Spanish.

You're probably wondering why the hell I am using Spanish words in a Japanese fic. XD

Chapter one:

"St. Francis' Academy"

"Yo, Daisuke! Wait up!"

Completely lost in his new book, Daisuke continued walking on; ignoring the calls of his friend, "Daisuke!" Saehara ran faster, "If you make me yell again, I'm glomp you!"

Daisuke continued to walk forward, heedless to Saehara's threats.

"I got you!" Saehara dove at Daisuke from where he was, and at the very last second, Daisuke realized that something was coming down at him, "SAEHARA!"

_WOOSH!_

Saehara had practically pounced on Daisuke and knocked him to the ground. Now, on all fours, Saehara was hovering over Daisuke's paralyzed body. "I told ya," Saehara giggled.

Daisuke gaped at him for a few seconds; taking into account what had just happened, and then he said, "I can't believe you…," he was still in daze, "I wish you would stop doing that! One day you are going to kill me! Then what! You'll find a new victim!"

"Jeez, Daisuke. You shouldn't get so worked up about it. I yelled your names out a few times, and I even warned you," Saehara sat up, "I know that there aren't any freaky fan girls here ready to jump you at every corner, but that doesn't mean you're outta the snake pit," Saehara winked.

"Grrr…"

"Don't crinkle your face like that, Daisuke, or you'll loose that beautiful feminine face of yours," Saehara teased.

_RING_!

"Oh my god! Saehara, I'm going to be late for class!"

"You are, but I ain't. I don't have a first class today. I drop," a vicious grin claimed Saehara's face.

"Well, that's you, but not me!" Daisuke quickly got onto his feet, and made a run for it to his first class: Algebra II. Daisuke Niwa, along with many other boys, attends the St. Francis' all boy academy, and like any other all boy school, he has to wear a uniform. So, picture this; formal black slacks, much like the one guys wear to formal events; a white dressy shirt, much like the one you would wear at a private high school for formal days; a black tie; and nice dress shoes. When it's cold, the boys are required to wear formal black jackets. Nice, isn't it? Well, back to the story. So, Daisuke was running as fast as he could to make it in time to his first class, but suddenly out of nowhere, this other guy came running out of the bush.

_BAM!_

He came crashing into Daisuke, and practically hurled him three yards into the opposite direction. I mean, come on, Daisuke is _tiny_, and this other fellow wasn't as small. The fellow student came to a halt, and back up. "Hey, are you ok!" He came to Daisuke's side to do a quick scrutiny of the boy, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," he lightly shook the body, and then luckily there was a loan groan, "He lives!"

Daisuke slowly turned himself over hoping that this time he didn't break any bones; and as he did, he caught sight of an unfamiliar face hovering over his own, blocking the sunlight, "Who is there?" Daisuke asked as he regained conscience for the second time that morning.

"Whoa! You're ok! I thought you were a goner, seriously. I mean, don't get in front of me when I'm on a run. Next time I may really hurt you," the guy warned in a sarcastic tone.

Daisuke shook his head and sat up. The guy backed away and rose, "Need some help getting up?" He offered his hand, and without thinking, Daisuke took it.

"What's your name, anyways?" asked the guy.

"Dai─"

"There you are! When I get you, Dark, it'll be the longest time out you've ever received!" cried the nun that was chasing Dark.

"Heh, we'll have to continue this another time. Later!" Dark took off running again, and the nun wasn't too far behind him.

Daisuke stared for a few minutes at the nun that was running on flip-flops, and then he remembered his morning schedule, "Not again! Is the whole world out to make me late!"

Daisuke sped through the halls, absolutely desperate to get to his first class before he was even later, and after a good five minutes, he burst through the door, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cheung!"

Mr. Cheung turned around from the board and saw Daisuke panting at the door, "Oh, Niwa. Very good. I thought you were absent today. Ok, take you seat, and try hard not be late again. I'll excuse you from today, and that's it," for this teacher, try to imagine a Chinese accent.

Daisuke walked across the classroom with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, and then took his seat. However, even though his eyes were on his desk, he still felt like the eyes other his fellow students were on him. Those made him want to hide even more. So he took out his thick and heavy Algebra II book and sat it on his desk vertically. He wanted to hide for a few moments while he fetched his notebook and pencil. "Niwa," said Mr. Cheung.

"Y… yes!" Daisuke sat up.

"Please, put your math book down. How can you read what I write on the board if the book is blocking the way?"

"S… sorry," Daisuke felt even more humiliated.

"Having a bad day?" asked the kid behind him.

"Yeah. I was nearly killed twice today," responded Daisuke.

Mr. Cheung continued teaching his class about matrices when suddenly there was a knock at his classroom door, "Yes?"

The guy from earlier that day came waltzing in and the nun that was chasing him came in not too long after completely out of breath, "Sorry… for the intrusion… but this is Dark Mousy. He'll… be… the new… student," the nun took a few quick breaths in-between her words.

Daisuke's eyes wondered over to the intruder, and gaped, "I know you," he whispered to himself.

Dark came walking up the aisle Daisuke was seated next to, and as he passed Daisuke, Dark winked and flashed a wave. _Isn't he too old to be in this class? He's at least two or three years older than me._ "Umm," Mr. Cheung came to Dark's side, "This is Mousy," Mr. Cheung pointed, "He'll be joining this math course."

"Yo," Dark flashed another quick wave.

"Umm… There's an empty seat next to Niwa─"

"Alrighty," Dark just took the seat next to Daisuke, and leaned back.

"Please sit up straight," ordered Mr. Cheung.

"Aww…," Dark obeyed.

"Ok," Mr. Cheung looked around the classroom, "Let's continue then."

So, while Mr. Cheung continued babbling on about how to multiply matrices, Daisuke turned to Dark and asked, "Why are you in this class. Shouldn't you be in Calculus?"

"Me? Ha! I wish," responded Dark.

"What's so funny?" asked Daisuke.

"Me, in _calculus_? You gotta be kiddin' me."

"But… aren't you a senior?"

Dark gave Daisuke one of those looks that read are-you-serious? "A junior then?" Dark didn't respond, "You can't possibly be a sophomore!"

"Daisuke Niwa, please refrain from talking in class," ordered Mr. Cheung.

"Sorry!"

Mr. Cheung turned around again, and Daisuke leaned down onto his desk. "Smooth, Daisuke. Real smooth."

"_Daisuke?_" Daisuke looked over at Dark, "We have only just met, and you think you can call me _Daisuke_?"

"We're friend, no?"

"Umm…"

"Cool, then you can call me Dark. It's nice meeting you, _Daisuke_."

The way Dark whispered Daisuke's name was enough to give him the chills. With each an every syllable that rolled off Dark's tongue, Daisuke felt flushed and at the same time, embarrassed. Why? Don't ask. It's one of those more complicated things that everyone at one point or another goes through. However, without saying another word, Daisuke turned around and tried to at least get a few notes down so that he could finish the homework for that evening. "Psst! Daisuke," Daisuke tried as hard as he could to ignore Dark, "Dai!"

_Dai? Since when did I give him the right to call me by that nickname?_ "Dai!"

_Nn… why does my body feel warm like this when he whispers my name?_ "Daisuke!"

_I have to ignore him. _"Dai!" _But the way he whispers my name… _"Daisuke!"

_It makes me want to come…_(A/N: Not _that_ way you perverts)_ Nn…_Daisuke cupped his hands around his ears to block off Dark's voice, but soon enough, the bell rang. Daisuke was practically the first one out of the class, and Dark was right behind him. "Hey! Wait up!"

"No! Go away! I have to get to the next class!"

"What is the next block?"

"It's C block. I have Spanish."

"Awesome, so do I!"

Daisuke's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "What! But you're an upper classman! They usually take native or AP. I'm in Spanish II."

"Well, I'm not good with foreign languages," Dark rubbed the back of his head.

"So, in other words, you flunked," Daisuke grinned.

Dark sneered. "Don't give me that look, or I'll have to whip it off your face."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at Dark, then turned away, "As if. Come on then. I just hope you don't sit next to me this time."

"Aw! But we are _amigos_!" Dark joked as he placed his hand around Daisuke's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Daisuke ordered as a blush crept onto his face.

"Aw! _Porque_!"

Daisuke slipped from beneath Dark's arm and sped towards the Language Department of the school. "Wait for meeeee!"

Daisuke shook his head and tried to run even faster, but his little legs could only go so fast and were nothing compared to Dark's. Soon enough, Dark was running along side him, "Do you do this to everyone? Or is this just how you get around? I mean, I understand that you're short and all, but is this nonstop running really necessary?"

Daisuke came to a sudden halt, and glared at Dark with one of those how-dare-you-call-me-short looks. "Aww," Dark teased, "You want me to carry you to the next block?"

"Huh! NO!"

"Ok," Dark approached Daisuke, and Daisuke backed up against the closest tree. Little did he know that there were ants crawling up the side his back was on. "Yo, Dai, you're leaning against ants."

"What? Eww! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" While Daisuke tried to wipe off the ants, Dark came from behind and scooped Daisuke into his arm. At first, Daisuke writhed around hoping to get away from Dark, but Dark still managed to hold Daisuke without dropping him, "Stop squirming or I'll drop you," Daisuke blushed again and began to shake, "Wrap your arms around my neck, or you might fall," Dark instructed.

"No, you pervert!" Daisuke bellowed.

"Huh?" Dark raised a brow, "I'm not a pervert. I'm just trying to make friends," said Dark in a serious tone for once, "Now, stop struggling. I'm not putting you down until I feel like it."

Daisuke finally stopped and looked at Dark in the eyes. "Do as I say."

"Who made you the boss of me, Dark?"

"Daisuke," Dark said in a dangerously low tone.

With one of those looks that read if-you-do-anything-to-me-I'll-kill-you Daisuke slowly snaked his arms around Dark's neck and pulled his body closer to Dark's. "This is so embarrassing," Daisuke whispered against Dark's ear.

"See, don't we just make a cute couple?" Dark teased.

"Huh!"

"Just kiddin'.

_Why is he doing this? Why does Dark continuously harass me like this? What is he trying to get at? Is he gay or something?_ While weird scenarios played through Daisuke's mind, Dark continued to carry Daisuke to Spanish class, and once they arrived, Dark carefully set Daisuke down as if he was a fragile doll that would shatter into a million pieces if not handled with excessive care. "I'm not a baby," said Daisuke.

"No. You're a lot cuter," Dark pinched Daisuke's cheek.

"Huh! Stop treating me like a child!"

"Niwa!" said Señor Chavarria, "Hurry up and take your seat."

Daisuke quickly ran inside the classroom, not giving Dark a chance to say anything else. At least he knew that Dark couldn't talk to him in this class, because the teacher kept a close eye on each and every one of his students. Plus, Daisuke sat in the front. There was no escape there. So, for the first few minutes, Dark followed the same routine. He walked in, the teacher introduced him, in Spanish of course, but once Dark had a good look at the Spanish teacher, his mind froze, _That guy has __**man boobs**__!_ He stared for a few seconds, then slowly looked away looking as if he had been scared for life. He then took his seat, but this time he was seated in the back. Away from Daisuke. _Yes! This'll be one class without any distractions! Now…for the first time in my life, I'm going to treasure each and every minute of this fifty minutes long class. I just hope that Dark doesn't sit next to me in any other classes. Actually, I just hope that he __**isn't**__ in any of my other classes. _Soon enough, the class began. _This is going to be the longest day of my life._

The Spanish teacher was just about to begin with a lecture, but then the same nun from earlier that day came in and called the teacher away, "I'll be right back. Don't get too loud," he said as he walked out of the classroom.

_Oh no_, Daisuke didn't dare look behind him. He knew that Dark would be tempted into staring another pointless conversation that would ultimately end with Daisuke getting into trouble. However, he didn't have to turn around; someone else had begun talking with him. "So, you're Dark?"

"Yup."

"Nice meeting you," said a boy.

"Hey, I gotta question to ask you. Is it just me, or does that Chavarria guy have man boobs?"

Suddenly, one other guy from the other side of the classroom began to sing, "Wiggle, jiggle, yellow middle, that's the best of what you are! Love you eggs, EGGS! White and tender surround the center inside your crackling shell! I love you egg, EGGS!"

"You use English in a Spanish only class. You get to hold the shot glass, Matsushita."

Chavarria had this game he would play with his students. In this Spanish class, English was forbidden; and if spoken, then you would have to hold unto this shot glass and pray that someone else would speak English, otherwise at the end of the class you were assigned something that would be presented orally the next day. What a drag for those taking honors and AP courses. This was the only reason why Daisuke dreaded his Spanish class. He wasn't good with foreign languages himself, and the horrid thought of obtaining that evil shot glass made him dread the class even more. Oh, how he longed to stick a potato up the exhaust pipe of Chavarria's red convertible.

The fifty-four minute class soon ended, and Daisuke knew he was no longer safe. He slowly packed up his books, but before he could reach for the last one sitting on his desk, someone handed it to him. Daisuke looked up knowing fully well whose hand was passing him his workbook. "Eh, hi, Dark."

"It's break, Daisuke. Want me to buy you a snack?"

Daisuke looked down for a few moments then shook his head. "I usually make my own snack. I can't afford to buy snack every single day."

"But I'm buying it."

"I don't think I'll be able to pay you back anytime soon," said Daisuke.

"But you don't have to. I'm doing this outta kindness," responded Dark.

Daisuke shook his head as he walked out into the halls. _What's up with him,_ Dark thought to himself, _Does he like not trust me?_ Dark ran after Daisuke and decided to follow him. Daisuke wanted to go to his locker to change his books, but instead, Dark had dragged him over to the snack bar, "I want a pizza," said Dark.

"I need to change my books, Dark."

"Hold up. I need food," it was finally Dark's turn in line, and he ordered a pepperoni pizza with jalapeños on top, "Yes! Extra spicy!"

"Eww," Daisuke wasn't too fond of chilly, "Can I finally get my books now?"

"NO! We have to eat this, otherwise it'll get cold! And pizza is cold when it's nasty!"

"But… my─"

"Nope!" with one hand, Dark held the plate with the pizza, with the other, he held onto Daisuke's hand.

It took a few moments for Daisuke to realize that Dark was holding his hand like they were a couple, and when it finally clicked, Daisuke tried to pull away, but that only made Dark hold on tighter. _Why's he doing this? We just met! Not even best guy friends do things like this!_ Dark pulled Daisuke across the grassy yard surrounded with trees away from the larger groups that were sitting together. It wasn't until they had practically reached the school's stone walls that Daisuke began to notice… _Couple! Are these guys around here couples! I knew that at every all boy school there are gays, but there are actually couples here! _Dark finally released Daisuke's hand and sat down. Daisuke just stared at Dark until Dark patted the grass next to him, signing to Daisuke to sit. At first, he hesitated, but then Daisuke complied. "See, this isn't so bad," Dark said as he sat back.

"Eh…," Daisuke felt a little out of place being here with all these guy couples.

There was absolute silence between the two boys until Dark felt that he needed to break the silence, and so, he placed his hand over Daisuke's shoulders and whispered, "Want some of my pizza?"

Daisuke jumped and blushed, "What the hell are you doing! Why are you whispering! And no, I don't want any of your pizza!"

Dark grinned and said, "Eat it. I promise it's good."

"I don't like spicy things. It burns my tongue."

Dark shook his head, and then took a hold of Daisuke's cheeks in his hand, "Please!" he slowly forced Daisuke to open his mouth, and once he saw that he could get a small piece of pizza through, he bit off a small piece of pizza, took it out of his mouth with his hand, and gently placed it in Daisuke's mouth, "There, now chew."

There wasn't any jalapeños on the piece that Dark placed into Daisuke's mouth, but it was still a little spicy. Daisuke's face turned red, and stuck his tongue out, "Whaher! I hneed whaher!"

"Dark pulled a water bottled out of his backpack, and with his arm still around Daisuke, he slowly pushed the bottle against Daisuke's lips, "Drink," Dark whispered.

Daisuke didn't hesitate. He took the bottle into his hand and poured as much as he could into his mouth. He drank greedily, and then began to pant. "That was so hot…"

"I didn't realized that you really couldn't take anything even a little spicy that much," Dark chuckled.

"Yeah, well, now you know."

"I'm sorry, Dai. I won't do it again," Dark leaned his head on Daisuke's shoulder and looked up at him.

Daisuke turned his face away and saw a close by couple making out. He blushed and turned back around. "I didn't know that there were students here that were this much…"

"In love?" Dark asked in a seductive tone.

"Well…"

"Tell me, Daisuke, do gay couples disturb you?"

"Umm…"

"It shouldn't," Dark whispered as his hand slowly stroked Daisuke's cheek.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing really," Dark withdrew, "Just trying to make friends."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"What are the next two blocks," asked Dark.

"A and E. I have Sacraments and English," said Daisuke.

"What a pity. I'm not in either of those classes," Dark stood up and stretched, "But please say we can meet at lunch. By the angel fountain? Ok, bye," Dark didn't even give Daisuke a chance to say anything. He left him sitting there alone with a confused look on his face.

_Why do I get the feeling that Dark wants to be more than just friends? Why do I get the feeling that his intentions are malicious? What will become of our friendship if we do in fact become close?_

A/N: For all those that are wondering, yes, it's a little similar to that yaoi manga from DMP, La Esperanςa. Visit my profile for news.


	2. Tolerance

_**Gay Sanctum**_

Chapter 2:

_Tolerance_

The bell had rang, and now Daisuke was seated in class. This was his Sacramental class that was mandatory for all students to take; this a catholic high school after all. Saehara was in this class with Daisuke and was seated next to him against the window. A few minutes pasted before a little old Belgium man walked through the door. This was Daisuke's religious teacher, Mr. Van hoof. He was deaf, so he had to wear hearing aid, and had a glass eye on his right due to an accident that happened to him when he was very young. He stood at the front of the class for a few moments, then said in a soft tone, "Who has prayer today?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then Daisuke raised his hand, "I think it was George's turn, but he isn't here today. Stomach flu."

"Yes, well, I think it's getting around. It's a good thing then that he stayed in his dorm. The stomach flu is the last thing I need at this age," the old teacher chuckled then instructed the students to take out their _Celebrating Sacraments_ book, and to turn to page 13, "Now, today we will begin to talk about the flesh and blood communication," he looked over to Daisuke and gave a wink.

"The old man knows everything, Daisuke," whispered Saehara, "What have you been up to?"

"Uuh.. nothing."

"To understand," the teacher began, "how God communicates with us, we need to appreciate something about how we humans communicate with one another ─the fact that our body language and gestures often speak louder than our words," he paused for a second then looked over to Daisuke again, "Niwa, do you have a story that relates to today's topic?"

"Um… no."

"Good, then please read the third paragraph."

"Umm… Body language is not an earthshaking concept, but it does reinforce something we already know: Consciously or unconsciously, our body communicates our feelings. We 'speak' with one another through physical expressions, and our nonverbal, or body, messages often speak louder than our verbal messages."

"Yes. So, our smiles, tears, laughter, sighs, _touches_, looks, open hands of friendships, closed hands of rejection, hugs, etcetera communicate who and what we are to one another. Our human flesh thus expresses our human spirit. Amplifying a message by using flesh-and-body terms is the normal human way of communicating intensely."

(Daisuke's POV)

_Touches…_I'm sure that Dark doesn't mean it in that _way. _I'm sure he's just trying to get to be really good friends with me, but I can't help but wonder why Dark chooses to express himself through that image. _Why did he take me to the back wall where all those other couples were?_ We had only met a few hours ago, but I guess to him, time doesn't determine the closeness in friends. He's friendlier with me than even Saehara, who I've known since I was five. Now here in my religion class, Mr. Van hoof's topic of discussion is about physical communication. He said he would be saving that for a little later in the course, but I guess not. However, it is physical communication that is said to express what we really feel, so if Dark acts this friendly, what is he implying? Is he trying to send me a nonverbal message?

"Niwa, I know how much you love my class, but I can't keep you after class for any reason," Mr. Van hoof smiled, "You better wake up from the day dream an hurry off to your next class."

I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my backpack, and waved goodbye to Mr. Van hoof as I darted out of the room. _I can't believe I dozed off like that, and Saehara didn't even bother to wake me up! But then again, whatever. I have bio next, and I can't wait to learn about alleles and genotypes,_I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone.

(After school)

"Yes! The day is finally over!" Saehara proclaimed.

I shrugged as I exchanged books in my locker. "You aren't going to the church again, are you?" Saehara asked.

"I have to. The priest needs to me to help him sort out a few things."

"You're there like everyday. I swear; I bet that priest is a pedophile who has malicious intentions. He's probably just waiting for the moment to strike."

"Stop it, Saehara. He's only like twenty. He doesn't like guys. He's totally devoted to God."

"Who's totally devoted to God?"

Oh no. I didn't want to turn around. I just knew who was standing behind me. "Daisuke, who's this?" Saehara asked.

Dark came from behind my back and said, "I'm Dark, Daisuke's **best **friend. Nice to meet you."

"What?" Saehara raised a brow, "Best friend? Daisuke and **I** am best friend."

Dark shook his head and his index finger swayed side to side, "No, Daisuke and **I**."

Saehara narrowed his eyes at Dark then said, "I'm not going to argue with you. I'll ask Daisuke," he looked at me, "Daisuke."

"Y…yes?"

"Who is you best friend? Me, or Dark?"

What would you do in this situation? Saehara and I have been best friends since… forever, and I just met Dark a few hours ago, but he had this dominating look on his face that said pick me or die. "Well, would you look at the time! Father Mario must be waiting for me! Gotta run!"

I was out of there faster than ever.

(Dark's POV)

There went the little red head. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know the kid could run that fast. Especially considering the shortness of his legs. "Hhmp. Don't think that that means we are both Daisuke's best friends. There can only be one best friend, and that's me. I have always been and always will be," this Saehara kid is really pushy.

"Listen kid. What could you do for him anyways? Do you honestly think that you could possibly compare to me?" I knew I sounded conceded, "I can offer him protection. What can you offer him? Especially with those scrawny arms and legs of yours, you're not worth his time."

"What! Do you honestly think that Daisuke cares about that! He cares about a friend that will be a good friend to him. He doesn't look for protection in a friend!" with that he stomped off. What an immature child. Now, where did Daisuke say he was going…. The church? There's a church on campus? Damn. This place is huge. I guess I gotta go find him.

I walked outside the main building to see if I could get a good view, but nope. I was surrounded by neighboring buildings. They should really include a map with your registration. It would really help. But then again, maybe I could just pull someone aside. I looked around for anyone coming my way, and when I saw this boy running up the stairs, I placed my arm out in front of him and asked, "Do you know where the church is?"

The boy stopped running and pointed to the left, "Just keep walking that way. It's towards the left side of the campus. You can't miss it. It's a mediocre size building, but it's secluded."

"Thanks a bunch!" I took of running in that direction. I wanted to see Daisuke even if it was to be the last thing I would do today. That's just how much he means to me.

(Daisuke's POV)

"Here, take this, Niwa," the priest handed me a bible, "And place it over there for the readers to read the liturgy of the word."

I walked up a spiral of stairs and placed the book on the podium. "Hey, Fr. Mario, there's another bible already here."

"Oh! Would you take that one down for me? It's an older edition, and so the words are more complex and harder to understand. Even I have a problem with it myself."

I just loved Fr. Mario's accent. His name really isn't Fr. Mario; it's just what we call him, because sounds just like Nintendo's Mario. He even looks a bit like him. "I'm going to take this bible to the nuns' chapel," he said when I finally brought him the bible.

"Ok," I nodded, and he left.

Though it may sound a bit weird to most, I actually enjoy being in this church. It's the only place on this campus that is silent and peaceful. I was once even considering being a priest just so that I could stay in this church, but when I learned that that wasn't going to happen, I gave it up. Then, later I thought, maybe I could be a teacher and teach at this school, but again… my parents had different ideas for my future. They want me to be successful and rich… They want me to find a fitting wife and settle down. They want me to have children and continue the family line, but do I really want all that? When I think about it, I really don't know what I want to do in my life, but having children isn't something I'm looking forwards to.

I lightly stroke the wooden pew then sat down. I stared up at the stain glass window then heard the opening and closing of the heavy wooden doors behind me. Maybe Fr. Mario was back? I sighed and closed my eyes. It was so quiet that I could just fall asleep here, but before I could, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Fr. Mario?"

I turned around and saw… oh no…, "Dark?"

"Yo!"

"Why are you here?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Well yeah! Usually my friends don't follow me here."

"I came here to be with you," his voice was calm and surprisingly soothing, "Just with you," he knelt down before me, and I scooted to the side.

"What? What do you mean?"

"That dense?" he asked, "I came here to be with you and you alone. How can you not know what I mean," he sat next to me, but kept his hands to himself.

My entire body was shaking and suddenly the air felt thin. _Really_ thin. I couldn't breath. I needed to get away from Dark. Now! I had an idea of what Dark was implying, but I was hoping it was _just_ an idea and nothing more. Despite it, I was scanning the room, searching for the closest exit; but to make it, I would have to run like never before. However, before I could, Dark grabbed my arm, and whispered, "Don't go."

"I… I," he was looking into my eyes, and for the first time since I experience my first real roller coaster, I was scared. I wanted to back away, scream, cry, anything that would save me from this monster that fed off my fear.

He was making an advancement. His other hand was gliding along my arm; intertwining his fingers with my own. He squeezed my hand tight and crept a little closer. I turned my face away and tried to pry him off by pushing back on his shoulder, but he laid his unoccupied hand on mine, and held it tight. "Lay down," he pushed me onto the pew, and his weight held me down.

"S… stop it," _I'm going to get laid in a **church**! Oh, please, Father, help me! Send someone!_

He laid his head next to mine and rubbed his cheek against mine. I began to sweat. I couldn't believe this was happening, and with a guy! I never thought my first would turn out this way. I've always pictured myself with a decent girl in a hotel bedroom, but life tends to take a sudden shift every once in a while. "Stop it!"

Suddenly, he stopped. It was as if my words had broken through the licentious barrier that was blocking him from hearing my pleas. Then, he sat up and looked down at me, "You're the cutest thing in the world when teased!" he chuckled.

"What was so funny! I was being harassed!"

"No," he waved his index finger side to side, "I was pretending to harass you to see how you would take it."

I felt rage built up inside me. _He's was playing the whole time!_ "Why would you do that!"

"Shhh. Keep you voice down. We're in a church. Have some respect, Daisuke," he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why did you do that!"

"This is an all boy academy. You have to have ways to find out who's gay and who isn't," Dark winked.

I suddenly felt played with. _So he was testing me to see if I was queer? Does he do this to everyone he meets? _I gave him an evil glare, "Don't ever try that again!" I yelled but whispered, "You scared me half to death!"

I pushed him aside, and got off the pew, "And while you're at it, just leave me alone," I literally marched right out of the church. I was so pissed. _Who does he think he is? Does he think he can just pull something like that on someone? Maybe he's the one that's queer!_ Then it hit me, _Wait… maybe Dark is like that… But, he certainly doesn't look it._ I walked on and kept thinking to myself. _But then again, why does a gay guy look like? I don't think I've ever seen one, or maybe I have. _I didn't know what to think. Boys who attended this school are not allowed outside the school gates unless family invited them somewhere. I never really thought about it, but this place can seem like a prison. It guards us from the outside worlds, and imprisons us in until we graduate; which for me is a very long time from now. I've always picture a gay guy as someone who paints his nails, dyes his hair, wear jewelry, talks like a girl, wears bright colors, wears make-up, high heels, and well, the list goes on, but Dark… He doesn't do any of those things. Well, maybe at least not here. "Niwa, where are you going?"

I turned to see the priest walking my way, "Oh, hello. I'm sorry, but something came up," I bowed for a second, "But I'll stay extra long tomorrow to make up for today," helping out at the church gave me some service hours that I needed to graduate.

"I guess it can't be helped. Ok. Run along, Niwa. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hustled to the dorms, where I met up with Saehara. He greeted me like always, but I could tell something was on his mind. He suggested that he go up to our dorm, and I went along. I needed to do homework anyways, and maybe after that I could go for a swim. I needed to take my mind off earlier events.

So now I was in my room with Saehara, who was lying on his bed listening to music. I was at my desk trying to finish the tons of homework that the teachers assigned, and it was taking me a while. "Daisuke," Saehara suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Who's your best friend?"

"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder, "Why are you asking me that suddenly? You never really cared before."

"Never really cared before? Daisuke, you're my best friend. How can I not care?"

I shrugged and tried to get back to my homework, "Don't ignore me!"

Saehara suddenly sounded upset, "I'm not!" I stood up, "I just have a lot of things I need to get done."

"Who is your best friend?" he had this voice that demanded that I give him a response, or he'll shoot me.

"You are," I said with a sigh, "I don't even like Dark that much. I just met him today, but he's already a real jerk to me. I even told him earlier to leave me alone," I sat back down and tried to finish what I was working on, but he interrupted again.

"You serious?"

"Yes! Now leave me alone! I'm trying to finish this thing, and it's really complicated."

From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. He was just too easy to satisfy. "I'll be going then, Daisuke. I'm going to go shoot some hoops. I'll be back around seven at the latest."

He left the dorm, and finally, I was left with peace and quiet. Regardless, it took four hours to finish the load I had, and by then, Saehara had returned, and collapsed on his bed, "Night," he said before he drifted off.

I shook my head. It seems as if he never has any homework while I have mountains of it. "It's not fair!" I whined. I loved to whine.

Soon enough, the church bells rang; signalizing that it was time for bed. I turned off the lights, and climbed into bed, praying that Dark wasn't peaking through my windows watching me while I slept.

(Over the course of the week)

The next few days pasted as any day did, and I tried as hard as I could to avoid Dark, except during classes, because what can you do? During break I even stared joining Saehara in shooting hoops just so I didn't have to worry about running into Dark, but I knew that eventually I would run into him. "What's up?" Saehara asked, "You've been acting strangely lately."

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to avoid Dark. That's all," I looked around the court before I shot another hoop.

"Why? Has he been doing something to you?" Saehara asked as he fetched the ball.

"Not really, but then again. Well, I don't know, but I just don't like being around him alone."

"Did he try and make a move on you?" he threw the ball my way, "I wouldn't be surprised it he did. I know that if I was gay, I would be hitting on you all the time."

"I don't know. He did a few things to me in the course of a single day," I passed the ball to Saehara and then said, "I need to go back to my dorm. I want to finish some homework so I can go swimming later today."

"Ok," Saehara lifted the ball over his head, "See ya later."

"Bye."

I walked all the way to my dorm where I did as much homework as I could before lunch ended, then I had D block, "Great," I said to myself, "Dark is most definitely going to talk to me about something."

I hurried to D block cursing under my breath. I didn't want to see Dark. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever again. I got to class early. Just in time to see Mr. Cheung swallowing down some fried rice. It looked good, and I was hungry. I knew I should've eaten lunch. I sat down in my seat, and gradually the class began to fill. Soon enough, Dark came in. However, he didn't look as cheerful as he usually does. He sat down in the desk next to me, and I looked away. I really wish we could have a new seating chart, but Mr. Cheung only has us change seat once every semester. "Daisuke," Dark was already trying to talk to me, but I gave him the cold shoulder, "Hey? Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

_Why? Is he actually asking me why?_ I continued to write down notes that the teacher provided. "Please look at me," his voice was desperate.

Soon the class ended, and while he struggled to pack his books, I dashed out of the class as fast as I could.

(Later that day)

"I think you're over reacting," Saehara said.

"Finally! I'm done with homework!"

I jumped out of my desk and ran into the bathroom. "Going swimming?"

"Yup! I've been wanting to swim all week, but I can never finish my homework on time, and they just built a new pool! Of course I want to go swimming. Want to come?"

"No. I've got volleyball practice."

"Ok, see ya later, Saehara."

I grabbed my bag and headed down to the pool. The remodel was far nicer than the original. Plus, it was an indoor pool, so I didn't have to worry about sunscreen or about chlorine. The best part of it all was that there was no one here besides me. I hurried into the men's locker room, changed, and before I knew it, I was on the small diving board, jumping off, and swimming in a brand-new pool all by myself. I did several laps, freestyle, then I just laid on my back, enjoying how weightless I felt. It was heaven.

However, my peaceful solitude was soon disrupted when I felt someone dive into the pool. I lifted my head and turned myself upright. The person was swimming under water, but whoever it was, he was heading towards me. I stared a bit longer, then turned over on my back again. I didn't care too much. I can't swim that fast anyways. But then, I felt this hand glide over my stomach, and another hand caress my cheek. I drifted against the affectionate touches, but then it hit me. This is an all boy's school. There are only three female teachers on campus as of this moment, and none of them were allowed into this pool. My eyes flung open, and they were met with amethyst eyes. "Daisuke," the voice whispered to me.

I turned over so fast that I ended up below the surface, but then I felt two strong arms pull me up. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked as soon as my ears were above the surface, "What have I done that made me deserve the silent treatment?"

I didn't respond.

"I want to be friends with you, Daisuke, but you keep pushing me away. I've really only had one day to really get to talk to you, and now you ignore me," he began to tug me towards the shallow end of the pool, and I let myself. Why? Don't ask.

He didn't stop pulling me until he could finally touch the ground, then he stood up and held me against his… bare torso! It was that church day all over again! I just knew it! He didn't have me in the church, so now me wants to do me in the pool! I was about to scream for help, but then his hand covered my mouth, and he dragged to further into the shallow end until he was able to sit down. He pulled me onto his lap, and forced my legs to move on either side of his hips. "I want to talk, Daisuke. That is all."

It didn't help any that we were both wearing "speedos," and that he was pulling my small body against his. I began to tense up, and just by feeling Dark's body, I could feel that he was tense too. "Talk to me, Daisuke. Say something."

I shook my head. I was acting like a little kid again.

"Fine. If you won't, then I'll talk," he cleared his throat, "My so called parental units are inviting me over for Thanksgiving you know."

Why was he talking about this? Doesn't every family gather for Thanksgiving?

"It's a new thing for me, because, you see… I'm adopted, and the family I was adopted into, well, my father's an alcoholic, and my mother is bipolar. They aren't the best of people, but they gave me a home," this caught my attention. I didn't know he was an orphan, "We don't often gather for Thanksgiving, because my mother is always invited to her parents' house because they don't like my father, and he usually sends me off to his parents' house because he doesn't like them. So, we're always divided during the holidays, but for once in my life, I'm going to be with both of them during Thanksgiving. Isn't that awesome?"

I didn't know how to respond. Sure I guess it was nice, but I never thought that being with family was _that_ important. Mine were always forcing thing on me, so I am usually happy when I get to get away. I shrugged at his question, but that only made his shake. _Was he nervous about telling me about his family?_ I looked down at his hand that was holding onto my arm, balancing me on his lap. It was… trembling. "You know," he started up again, "You've never really told me about your family. Do you have a brother or a sister?"

I shook my head.

"An only child? Well, I might have siblings, but none that I know of. I was born in Spain, and imported here when adopted. My parents told me that they adopted me when I was just six months old. Can you believe that? I still wonder what happened to my real parents. Maybe some day I'll get to meet them; that's if they are still alive."

I could feel his grip on his arm tightening after he finished every statement, but loosening while he talked. It was as if he was comfortable when he was talking, but afterwards he felt stupid for saying what he said. "Please say something, Daisuke," he broke the awkward silence, "Look; I'm sorry about what I did in the church. I didn't know you were so sensitive. I didn't mean any harm. I would never inflict harm on you. You're my friend," he looked at me in the eyes, "Or at least… I think you are."

I didn't want to say anything to him, because I was afraid that I would say something that I would regret. I looked away, then attempted to stand, but his grip pulled be back down, and my groin rubbed against his body. "Ahh…"

I slapped my hands over my mouth. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I've kept quiet the whole time, and suddenly, I throw my head back and _gasp_! I looked over at him, terrified, and his lips smirked at me. "Not only are you frail, but you're sensitive too."

I shook my head, but a feverish blush convinces him otherwise. "Are you still a virgin?"

_Why is he asking that!_ "Huh!"

"Finally I got something out of you besides a desperate gasp," he chuckled.

"Stop harassing me!" I was red! I was embarrassed! And I didn't have anywhere to run!

"I'm teasing," his hands moved down to my wrists, "Do you want to go? It's getting kind of late."

I nodded for the first time, and he nodded back. However, I didn't expect him to do what he did next. He released my wrists, but moved one hand beneath my behind while the other snaked itself around my back. I suddenly grasped onto his shoulders as he lifted himself, and me, out of the water. "Put me down!"

"Stop squirming, or I'll drop you," this is exactly what he did to me on the first day we met!

He held me tightly against his body as he made his way to the showers. I gave up trying to make his release me. I was just glad that there wasn't anyone around to see us. I most definitely didn't want rumors spreading around the school that we're we a couple, and were seen like this, although, I had to admit, it felt kind of nice being held like this. My arms were hanging over his shoulders, my body was pressed against his stronger torso, and my legs were relaxed on either side of his hips. I wasn't supporting myself. Dark was doing everything for me. I felt like a baby, though not in my mother's arms, but the arms of an… Do I dare think? Angel…

Once we arrived at the showers, I was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved, because I was finally going to be free of Dark; but disappointed because I enjoyed being held like that. He placed me down on my feet and I felt like a little puppy that had been dropped off, and was looking up at the master like I wanted to be held again. Dark turned on my shower, then moved across the shower room and turned on a shower of his own. _Well, at least we aren't bathing together._

After that, Dark and I didn't talk much. But he persisted that he'd walk me back to my dorm. I didn't know whether he just wanted to keep my company, or if he was prying into my life. Whichever, we arrived at my dorm, and now he knew where to find me. "I see, so you're at room 201."

"Dark!"

"What?" he looked innocently at me.

"Stop being a stocker."

"I'm not. If you want to know, you'll find me at room 513."

"Huh! But that area is for faculty only! I thought you were a senior! Shouldn't you be on the fourth floor?"

"If I was a senior I would be; if I was a junior, I would be on the third floor. You're a sophomore, so you're on the second floor. Honestly, I thought you were a freshman."

I looked down at myself, "Do I really look that small."

I looked up at Dark to see him looking down at _those_ areas. "Well, you're a pretty small guy."

"Pervert!" I opened my room with the key card, and then slammed it before Dark could say another word. "The nerve of him to check me out like that! Are guys here really that desperate!

A/N: Visit profile for news.


	3. Truly Thankful part 1

_**Gay Sanctum**_

Chapter 3:

_Truly Thankful (Part 1)_

(Daisuke's POV)

Class was over, and Thanksgiving break had begun. I gathered my books and headed out of class. It's been about three weeks since I first met Dark; including the week I ignored him. _I wonder what he's going to be doing this Thanksgiving._ Then it hit me._ Oh. He told me he was invited to his parents' house. How nice. I wish my family would invite me over, but they have special plans. _I then drooped my head. _They always have special plans_.

When I arrived at my dorm, I noticed that Saehara was packing. "You have plans?" I asked him.

"Yeah. For grandma came into town, and my parents are demanding that I see her just this once," I watched his hands as they neatly folded his clothes, then packed them in his suitcase, "How about you?"

"My parents are out for the holiday. I'm going to be staying here. It's ok. I'll just hang around the dorm."

"You sure? My parents can sign a release form. You can hang at my house."

I shook my head, "No! It's ok! Really! I don't mind. They have a nice turkey dinner here anyways."

"Well, if you insist. See ya later then, Daisuke. My parents are waiting outside!" He waved and left.

Suddenly, it seemed lonelier in this room than ever before. With Saehara gone and all, there went the cheerfulness too. I walked over to my bed, turned around, then collapsed on it. I was bored, and I was going to be bored until this vacation was finally over. I then rolled over. "So bored!"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I lifted my head up just to see the door. "Maybe Saehara forgot something," I rolled over and off the bed. I then walked towards the door, opened it and said, "Yeah?"

I had half lidded eyes, but bow I was staring. "D… D… Dark?"

"Hurry up and pack!" he was intensely cheerful.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you home with me!" I was about to slam the door on his face, but then he glomped me, and I fell over! "Dark!"

The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor of my own dorm, and Dark was lying over me. "Get off! The door's wide open! Someone will see something!"

Dark rose himself so he was straddling my hips, "Oh? So you prefer we do this behind closed doors?"

I was blushing, and what for? Maybe it was the position we were in. "NO! I would never do something like that with you! Now get off!"

He pulled himself off me and leaned against the door frame, "So rude. Here I come to take my little princess away from this prison, and he yells at me. I've never been treated with such disrespect before," I knew he was playing again.

"Get out of my dorm, Dark. I want to take a nap."

"You can take a nap on my lap in the car, but for now, you need to pack. My parents' have signed a release form, and I'm taking you for the holidays."

He closed the door to the dorm, walked over to my closet, opened it, took out my suitcase, and tossed it onto my bed, "Are you going to pack, or do I have to do it?"

I shook my head, "I can't go!"

He was suddenly reaching into my closet, and pulling out my sweaters, a few nice shirts, and then he was looking through my drawers. I was about to stop him, but something was keeping me from doing so. Soon enough, he had reached the top drawer, "Wait!"

Too late. He had discovered where I kept my underwear. He shuffled through them, then froze. _What did he find?_ He suddenly looked up at me with wicked eyes, and pulled out a pink **thong**! "Naughty naughty!" he teased, "So tell me, how small are you again? Because if I remember correctly, these things are really uncomfortable for guys."

"That isn't mine, it's Saehara's!"

"Oh… So, it's your room mate's? Does he make you wear things like this? Or do you make him wear things like this," suddenly I noticed his nose was bleeding, "What do you guys do here when no one is watching?"

"Don't think like that!" I marched over to him, and tried to snatch it out of his hand, but he held it too high, and I couldn't reach it. "Nah uh! I want to see you wear this," he tossed it into my suitcase, and sealed it.

"What! No way! I'll never wear that! You're crazy!"

He picked up my suitcase, and then looked at me, "Do I have to carry you down to the car, or are you willing to walk on your own? Either way, I'm going to win in the end."

Though I didn't tell him, I actually wanted to be carried again. It felt really nice when someone bigger than you carries you. He looked at me and tilted his head. He was still waiting for an answer. "Shall I carry off my fair maiden?"

He set the suitcase on the bed, and began to walk towards me. I can't even begin to explain how badly I wanted to run away, but how much I wanted to be carried again. However, when situated in a dilemma like this, all your body does is stand still; waiting for someone else to make a decision for you.

He was now standing before me, and I still hadn't moved. He was slowly reaching down for me, and now his arms were coiling themselves around my waist while the over was reaching around my butt. He pulled me against his body, and I breathed in his cologne._ He smells so good._ I closed my eyes as I gave in to his will. He lifted me off the ground and my head dropped on his shoulder like a child sleeping on its mother. What surprised me even more was that my arms had mines of their own. One had reached up and clenched onto Dark's shirt while the other held onto his sleeve. "Good boy," Dark whispered again my ear. His breath was hot, and it sent sensational chills down my spine. I held my eyes closed tightly, trying to forget who it was exactly that was holding me, and my legs tighten around his waist. From an outside view point, I looked like a young teenaged boy being carried by an older teenaged boy.

The arm that was around my back left me and it reached for my suitcase. I didn't know how Dark is going to do this, but he better not drop me.

Before long, he opened the door and began walking through the halls. It was then that it hit me. _What if someone saw us!_ That was my biggest fear! Most gay guys that I knew at different schools have hit on me before, but I wasn't gay, so I had to get away from them. They told me that I was the cutest thing to ever walk the face of the earth. They've told me how perfect my body is to be the passive, submitter to a dominator. I still don't really understand what they meant, but now that I'm thinking about it, maybe it means that I would take the place of a "girl" while the dominator would still be the "guy."

The opening of a car door awoke me from my muses, and then Dark began to lower me into a seat. "Oh, did I mention that I drive?"

Terror filled my mind. "_You_ drive!"

He closed the door before he heard my question and began to load my bags into the trunk. I stared forwards as he got into the front seat, "Buckle up," he grin.

I reached for the seat belt, pulled it over my body, and hooked it into its snap. This may be the only thing, besides the air bags, that could save me from a undesirable death. "How many years have you been driving?" I asked Dark while he started the car.

"For about five years now," he began to back up.

"Five years?" _people_ _aren't allowed to drive until they are sixteen, so he must be about_… I began to count on my fingers, _twenty-one!_ "You're twenty-one years old?"

Dark slammed the breaks and looked at me like I was crazy, "Twenty-one? Do I look that old?"

"Well, you said you have been driving for five years, and the legal driving age starts at sixteen, so…"

"Oh!" Dark rested a hand on my shoulder, "I see what you mean. Let me clear this up for you. First of all, I'm not twenty-one. I'm not even twenty yet. I didn't start driving when I was sixteen. I began at a younger age. And I am driving illegally. You think my parents can afford the insurance? Yeah right!"

"Illegally!" I felt my heart stop, "You're driving this car without a license!"

"Chill," he began to rub my back, "Just chill. I have five years of experience. I know all the rules. I won't let anything happen to you," he winked, and I blushed, "After all, you are special to me."

He sat back and backed the car out into the streets. He then pushed the lever forwards into drive, and we were off. I clenched onto the seat belt with my life as Dark began to head towards… the freeway! "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Stop acting like a blind guy is driving," Dark looked back to check for any cars before he went into the first lane, then he began to speed up.

Luckily there weren't as many cars as there usually are on the freeway. "I'm going to move into the carpool lane, so hold on," he began to swish through the other lanes moving left.

"Stop Dark!" I was scared.

He looked back at me for a second, "I can't stop in the middle of the freeway! You want to end up dead!"

Then I thought to myself, _I think I'll just stay quiet and leave Dark to his driving._

It wasn't until three hours later that I felt a little more comfortable in Dark's car, but my butt had fallen asleep. I began to get restless, I was hungry, and I had to _go_. "Dark, how much further is your house?"

"Just a little more. We're almost there, why?"

"Because I have to go, and I'm hungry."

"There's a bottle under your seat. Go in there."

"Eww! That's disgusting!"

"Then be a man and hold it."

I brought my legs up against my chest and I rested my chin on my knees. If I didn't go now, I might just wet Dark's seat in the process of holding it. I didn't want to do what I knew I just about to do, but I didn't have a choice, "Dark, where's that bottle again?"

It was either in the bottle or on the seat, and I knew Dark would be pissed if I wet his seat. "Under your seat, like I said."

I reached under and found a coke can_. Some bottle. How am I supposed to go in here?_ "Just unzip your pants, and you know the rest," Dark winked.

I looked at the back. There wasn't any room. This was one of those convertibles with no back seats. I had to do it right next to Dark. _Why didn't I bring a sweater,_ I asked myself.

I was still wearing my school uniform, and Dark didn't have anything on his that would cover me up. "Ok, here it goes," I looked around the freeway to make sure there were no other cars, and luckily, there wasn't, and the road seemed to go on straight for some time, so I didn't have to worry about falling over when Dark would turn the car.

I looked down at my fly and then at the bottle. "Don't worry," Dark assured, "I won't stare. I may sneak a peak, but I won't stare."

My face began to blush with embarrassment as I unzipped the zipper, and pulled the can close to my groin. I unbuckled the seat belt and hoisted myself up onto my knees. "Please promise not to look," I couldn't believe that I was sweating.

"Ok, whatever," Dark focused on his driving.

I reached into my briefs, and pulled _it_ out, but just enough to reach the coke can. When I finally felt the hard metal against it, I closed my eyes and allowed it all to come out. _I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life!_ Dark was suspiciously quiet while only the sound of liquid exiting my body was heard.

I was so glad when I was finally done, but did I really want to shake it twice? I had to, and I felt my entire body stiffening as I felt the presence of two amethyst eyes on me. I quickly zipped up my fly, and sat back down. Now I was holding the coke can, and didn't know what to do with it. _Should I just throw it out the window? No. That would be polluting. Should I ask Dark? What if he says just hold onto it?_ "Dark, what should I do…"

"Just toss it out the window," he said.

"But that's polluting."

"Then place it in the cup holder, but remember; you're responsible for removing it later."

The next twenty five minutes were silent, but finally Dark exited the freeway, and I knew that we were almost there. The streets were quiet, and there were hardly any houses. I was beginning to wonder if Dark lived in the country side. "This is a quiet neighbor hood," I said.

Dark sighed, "Yes. It is. It's so lonely here, so that's why I brought you. I need some sort of _entertainment_ if I'm going to be here for the next few days."

"_Entertainment?_"

He looked over at me with malicious eyes, "Yes. _Entertainment._"

"You pervert!"

"Quiet. We're here," he pulled into a dirt driveway, and turned the car off, "Now listen, my parents may be a bit weird, but just play along and they'll like you. Don't worry about names. Just call them Ma and Pa, and they'll adore you."

I nodded, and Dark got out of the car. I waited patiently while he unloaded my bags, then came around to open the door for me, "Come on," As I followed him to his door, I admired his house. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't big either. It was a craftsman's house complete with two stories and a small fence around it. "Are there any dogs?"

"No. Ma's allergic to 'em."

He came to the front door and knocked. I waited behind him, and soon we heard the door unlocking and opening. A small, fat lady stood on the other side, and once she looked up, she smiled and cried, "Oh! It's my boy! It's my sweet baby boy!"

"Honey, who is it?" asked an elderly man.

"It's Dark. Our son came to visit us."

From around the corner came the elderly man, who was also very short with plenty of wrinkles. He held a pipe in his hand and a beer bottle in the other, "Why, hello, son!"

He came over to greet Dark, but then his eyes settled on me, "Honey, it looks like Dark brought a friend."

"This is Daisuke," Dark said as he introduced me, "He's in one of the lower classes."

They stared at me for a bit, then Ma said, "Well, I'm sure it's cold out there, Why don't you boys come in?"

We walked into the house and Dark lead me to the living room. There was a fireplace where the fires were burning that warmed the room, and it made everything seem inviting. Dark had me seated on the couch while he took my stuff upstairs. I sat alone for a few moments, then Ma walked in and handed me some hot chocolate, "So, Daisuke is it?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, you can call me Ma."

_Dark already told me that,_ "Ok."

"So, how did the two of you become friends?" she asked as Pa came to join her on the bigger couch.

_He forced me into it_, "We had a lot in common," Dark said as he came back into the room and joined me on… the love seat!

He sat perfectly still and kept his hands to himself. I didn't know that Dark could contain himself.

(Dark's POV)

I never dreamed that I would be bringing home someone like Daisuke, and I was doing everything possible to keep me from reaching around his shoulders and pulling his body against mine. I'll have to save that for another time. "Dark, honey, what does your friend like to eat?"

"Umm," _am I supposed to know everything about him? It's hard enough to get him to talk to me as it is, "_I'm not sure."

"Um, I'll eat right about anything," then he whispered to me, "Except stuffing."

I nodded. I don't like stuffing much either.

For the rest of the evening, Daisuke, and my parents were engaged in a civilized conversation, which was new for my parents, but I'm sure Daisuke was used to it. An hour afterwards, Ma prepared some dinner for Daisuke and I, then she told us it was best that we'd get some sleep. "Is there a guest room here," Daisuke asked me.

"No," I've been waiting for this all night, "You're going to be sleeping with me."

I opened the door to my room and Daisuke walked in, "We're going to sleep on a twin sized bed!"

"Of course. Do you think my family has enough to buy a bigger bed when I'm hardly here as it is anyways?"

"Um," Daisuke looked at the bed, then me, "I could sleep on the couch, and you can have the bed."

"What are you trying to tell me, Daisuke? That you think I'm a pervert and you'd rather not risk sleeping with me?"

He blushed and shook his head. I leaned down towards him, and whispered, "You're sleeping with me. Now, change into your pajamas."

I turned around, pulled off my shirt, and tossed it to the side. I was already wearing slacks that I could sleep in, so I relaxed into my bed. Daisuke was still where he was, and he was shaking. "Hurry up, I don't have all night," I said.

He reached into his bag, and began to search through the close that I packed. "Hey! You didn't pack my pajamas! Now what am I going to wear!"

I got off my bed, walked over to him, and began to unbutton his shirt, "What are you doing!" He pulled away.

"Helping you remove your clothes. That's all," I reached over and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt then I pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around himself as if concealing something that he didn't want me to see. "Can I remove your pants, or will you kick me?" I asked.

He nodded sheepishly, and I proceeded. I then pulled his pants down his legs and he stepped out of them. "Do you have anything for me to wear to bed?" he asked.

Just then I noticed he was wearing briefs. _He's so small that it's adorable!_ "No. I don't have anything that would fit you," I lied. He could have used anyone of my shirts, but that would ruin my night.

I reached for the lamp by my bed side and turned it off. My room was now completely dark except for the light the moon brought us. I lied down on my bed and motioned for Daisuke to join me. He walked over, stood alongside the bed, and said, "There's no room for me. You take up the whole bed."

"I reached for his arm and pulled his down, "You're sleeping on me."

Even the darkness of the night couldn't hide his crimson cheeks, "What!"

I pulled him down even further and he fell on my torso, "Wait!" He sat up on me, and it appeared that he was straddling me, "Are you sure about this? What if you mother sees something?"

_If my mother saw something, I would be out of this house in no time at all. She hates homosexuals to death. But the position Daisuke is in, and the words he uses are implying something that I have yet to do with him._ "She won't see anything. My door is locked."

"Ok…," he slowly lowered himself against my body and soon I could feel his head on my chest. His legs were draped on either sides of my hips, and his hands were also resting on my torso. It wasn't too long before our breathing became one with another, and our hearts beat against each others. I had my hands behind my head, but for how long could I resist when there was a beautiful almost nude body against mine? A few seconds pasted before I couldn't resist relocating my hands onto his perfectly shaped waist. He fidgeted for a second, then mumbled, "Dark…"

"I know you like it."

He gave a little moan that was suppose to form a word, but since I couldn't make out what it was, I decided to make it mean that he liked it. I allowed a few seconds to pass before I felt tempted enough to run my finger up his spin. I felt his body arching against mine, and it fed my lust, "Daisuke," I breathed against his hair.

"Mm…," _another mumble? Or is it a moan?_

"Daisuke," I breathed against his hair once again while my finger moved down on his spin.

His hand clenched my skin, and his thighs tightened around my waist. I tried to restrained myself as his lips brushed against my chest; filling my mind with dissolute images. _I swear, if he does that again… I'll take him. I don't care what happens. I'll have him!_

Daisuke finally began to settle down, and sleep took over him. Disappointed, I started at his sleepy redhead, and shook my head. "Just when things were getting good too."


	4. Truly Thankful part 2

Chapter 4: "Truly Thankful (Part 2)"

Upon reawakening, Daisuke felt a headache coming on. What had happened to him last night? He looked up to see two amethyst eyes looking hack at him, "Ello?"

"D… Dark!"

Daisuke jumped up, "What are you…"

"You slept on my stomach last night, remember?" Dark winked.

Daisuke could have sworn they did more than that, but he didn't want to get into the issue. Just then, Dark's mother called, "Dark, Daisuke, breakfast is ready! Hurry on down!"

Dark's head flung back. He obviously didn't want to get up. "Urgh! It's too early! Wake us up in another three hours!" Dark looked back at Daisuke, "It'll give us some time alone," he grinned.

Daisuke immediately rolled of Dark's stomach, "No way!" He grabbed his clothes and then asked, "Where's the shower?"

"There isn't one. But there's a public bath two miles that way," Dark pointed to the back of the house.

"You're kidding! There's no way I am gonna walk for two miles like this!"

"Just kiddin'… Damn. Don't take me so seriously," Dark groaned as he rolled himself off the bed.

Daisuke pulled out the towel that Dark had packed him and waited for Dark to give him instructions. "There's a bathroom right next to my room. Don't do anything funny. There walls are paper thin. I can hear _everything_ that goes on in there."

"You pervert! I can't believe I agreed to come with you!"

"You didn't. If I recall correctly, I had to force you to come."

Daisuke strolled right out of the room before Dark could say another word.

In the bathroom, Daisuke noticed just how old fashioned this house was. The floor was wood, not tile, which meant that there was _mold_… "Eww…," Daisuke tried to step over them, but then he noticed the tub. It was a greenish marble, but it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, and on the outside, there were formations that Daisuke couldn't even describe. How could people live like this? Daisuke was beginning to wonder if the food here was even editable with such unsanitary housekeeping. "This is like a danger to my health." Daisuke was beginning to hope that there was a public bath two miles away. It sure couldn't be as bad as this. There were even dirty old cob webs hanging over the only window, which, he assumed, hadn't been opened for decades.

Despite all that he was seeing, he still decided to make the best of it. He turned the faucet and waited to see what would happen. At first, all he heard was water trying to rush up, then water began to spat out at him. Daisuke reached for the faucet to turn it off, but it didn't work. The water began shooting out like a disposal from a water hydrant. "Aurgh!"

Daisuke raised his hands in front of his face to block the water, "Dark!" he cried.

Suddenly, the door was struck down, and Dark came rushing in as if his precious Daisuke was screaming bloody murder. He immediately noticed a drenched Daisuke standing by the tub with nothing but a towel hanging around his waist. "Couldn't wait for me, now could ya?"

"You pervert! I'm having problems with the tub! How do you turn it off!"

"Like this," Dark stepped over to the tub and began turning the faucet all the way until it was as high as it could go, then is slowly began to die down. "Just keep turning the faucet. Eventually, it'll reach off. Now, do you need my help with anything else? Maybe the removal of your towel, scrubbing your back, cleaning you up, drying you off?"

"No! That's all. You can leave now," Daisuke pointed towards the door.

Groaning, Dark reluctantly left the bathroom.

Once Daisuke finished with his bath, he came downstairs to see what was for breakfast. He wasn't that surprised that there were your typical pancakes with eggs and sausages being served with orange juice. However, it all smelled really good. Daisuke sat down and began eating while Dark's parents sat near by drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "There's a game playin' down town," said Dark's dad.

"That's nice, dear."

When Dark finally came down to join them, he noticed that there was hardly anything left. Daisuke had scarfed down all the sausages, eaten most of the eggs, and left not a single pancake for Dark. "Jeez, Ma. Couldn't you have cooked more?"

"Sorry, Dark. I didn't realize how much your little friend eats," she said without looking up form her newspaper.

"Guess I'll have to get breakfast elsewhere."

"Don't wonder too far, dear," said Dark's mom, "And take the keys with you. Your dad and I have work."

"Yeah, yea!" Dark dismissed, "Ready for an adventure?" Dark asked Daisuke.

"Sure…"

"Then let's go," Dark pulled Daisuke chair to help him out, then once they turned around the corner of the dinning room, he grabbed Daisuke's hand, and yanked him out of the house. It wasn't until they were outside, free of Dark's parents, did Daisuke wonder why Dark was still holding his hand. "Um.. Dark… why are you…"

"I'm afraid that I'll lose you," Dark said while only turning around for a second.

The words sent chills up Daisuke's spine, but he held on tighter to Dark's hand regardless.

They walked for about twenty minutes before they came across another farm. "They grow fruits here all year long." Dark pointed to the assortment of orange trees, apples trees, grape wines, watermelon vines, and strawberry patches. "They're all grown chemically of course. Most of these fruits aren't in season after all."

"Aren't we trespassing?" Daisuke asked, "And won't we be stealing someone else's crops?"

"You are so cute," said Dark as he reached for an apple, "You worry too much. Where I come from ,it's either you find your own food, or starve."

That couldn't be right. Dark's mom cooked for the family everyday. It must just be those mornings when someone like him devoured his entire breakfast did Dark possibly come here. "If it's survival of the fittest, then why aren't there crowds around the orchards?"

Dark shrugged. "They must have been here earlier."

Daisuke wasn't buying it. "Here, eat this," Dark tossed an apple to Daisuke, "For my one and only," Dark winked.

"What!" Daisuke jumped, nearly dropping the apple in the process.

"You worry too much," Dark then made another move. Aligning himself shoulder to shoulder with Daisuke, he rested his arm over Daisuke's shoulder, "Eat the apple. It tastes just as good as the ones you buy from the grocery market," Dark held the apple against Daisuke's lips.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Daisuke took a bite, but then grimaced.

"What's the matter?" asked Dark.

Daisuke suddenly looked at the apple. There was half of a worm hanging out. Guess where the other half was? Before long, Daisuke was regurgitating everything including that morning's breakfast, "That's disgusting!" Dark laughed.

"Arugh!" Daisuke began wiping his tongue on his sleeve. He never tasted worm guts before, but he was sure that that was what the bitter flavor lingering on his tongue was. "I hate you, Dark!" Daisuke spat.

"Hey! I just picked out an apple at random. I didn't know there was a worm inside it!" Dark tried to give Daisuke a reassuring hug, but Daisuke pushed his away. "I want to go back. Now."

"Stop being so stubborn. It's still early. Do you really want to be cooped up in that smelly old house all day?

"Is that why you brought me here?" asked Daisuke, "To share your misery?"

"Don't think of it like that. I just wanted someone else to hang out with, and so far, you're the only one I like."

Daisuke gave into Dark, and within the next few minutes, Dark was showing Daisuke how to climb a tree. Dark went ahead first, and then reached for Daisuke's hand to help him up. Once seated on a branch, they both dangled their legs over while Daisuke rested his back against Dark's. "It's breezy up here," Daisuke whispered. He realized that there wasn't another house for quite a few miles. So in other words, they were secluded in a place where no one would guess they were. "Who takes care of these trees?" Daisuke asked to keep his mind off the fact that he was alone with Dark.

"You think I know? I only come here when I know no one is taking care of them."

"Freeloader."

"Damn straight."

There were another few moments of silence that passed between them before Dark decided to lean back against the tree, taking Daisuke's body with him, "Whoa! Don't make sudden movements like that!"

"I'll do what I want," Dark snaked his arms around Daisuke's petite waist, "After all, you're at my mercy."

"What do you mean by that?"

Dark closed his eyes as he rested his head against the tree, "I am obviously the stronger of the two of us. I can make you do whatever I want, and if you decide to scream or cry, no one will hear you."

"Huh?"

"I'm just making you aware of the situation. Jeez," Dark rubbed the back of his head, "Don't suddenly make any weird assumptions."

"You're the one being suggestive!" Daisuke tried to pull away. He wanted to go back.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Dark.

"Where do you think?" Dark released Daisuke to see what he was gonna do. Tenaciously, Daisuke held onto the tree branch incase he would suddenly plummet down, and then slowly he move himself so that he was dangling. "You look so vulnerable," teased Dark, but he spoke the truth. What seme wouldn't want to jump an uke suspended defenselessly from a tree?

"Touch me and die," threatened Daisuke, but Dark knew he wouldn't do anything. Daisuke wasn't that kind of kid. It fit his character more to come to someone's aid than to execute a death threat.

Daisuke released his grip on the tree, clumsily landed on his feet, and flopped over. _That poor tush!_ Dark thought. "I didn't know you're a klutz."

Daisuke's frail body, well, more like tush, ached. "Can we go back, Dark?" Daisuke asked while rubbing his behind.

Groaning, Dark jumped off the tree and nodded. "If that's what his Highness wishes."

"Yes."

Dark aligned himself next to Daisuke then draped his arm over his shoulders. "Let's go then."

Daisuke raised a brow, "Um.. Dark…"

Dark tightened his grip and began to walk, pulling Daisuke with him. They had only walked so far before Dark said, "Hey, don't be so tense. Loosen up a little. I'm not gonna do anything to you."

"Sure…," Daisuke looked down at the dirt. Sure he's seen girls walk like this before, but they were girls; not two guys. It seemed strange, at least to Daisuke, when two men walked together like this. Maybe it's because men are… masculine and don't do things like this with each other. However, it didn't seem to bother Dark at all. "Why are you so touchy?" Daisuke finally asked.

Dark stopped and looked down at Daisuke, "What do you mean?"

"Well.. you know. Like when we first met… and in the pool, last night…., and now?"

"Does it bother you? Because whether it does or doesn't, I'm not gonna stop." Daisuke glared at Dark, "You're just so molest-able," Dark kneeled before Daisuke, wrapped his arms around Daisuke's think waist, and pulled him against his body, "Your body's warm, your skin is soft, you smell like cherry blossoms, your body curves like a girl, yet you're a guy. You have rubescent cheeks almost every second of everyday, your eyes are rare bloodstones," Dark looked up, "Your teeth are creamy, your lips are luscious, and I have yet to find out if your tongue is as scrumptious as it appears."

While a fierce, bloody, crimson red blush covered Daisuke's face, he asked nervously, "Are you gay!"

Dark silenced him by placing his index finger over Daisuke's mouth and postponing the question, "You worry too much."

Back at the house, Daisuke could already smell dinner, and it hadn't even been that long since they left. "Mom is dinner almost ready?" asked Dark.

"Almost, dear. Why don't you and Daisuke get cleaned up? I washed the tub and your father fixed the faucet."

"Will do!" Dark practically tossed Daisuke over his shoulder and brought him into the bathroom. Dark proceeded in removing his own clothes and then Daisuke's. "I'm not so sure about this, Dark."

Dark pushed Daisuke up against the walls and slipped his shirt over his head. "Don't worry. I won't molest you," he unbuckled Daisuke's belt, unzipped his pants, and removed whatever Daisuke was wearing under them. _The advantages we have as males!_ Dark thought to himself while smirking.

Daisuke shivered as Dark left his side to turn on the water. Once the water was warm enough, Daisuke slipped his arm around Daisuke and rubbed his cheek. "The water's ready," Dark took Daisuke's hand and led him in.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Dark?"

"If I was hesitating, would I be inviting you in?"

"It's just that the tub is…," by just looking at the tub, you would think it had the maximum capacity of one person, but here was Dark pulling Daisuke in. "I don't think there's enough room."

Dark gave Daisuke's arm a good yank, and Daisuke tumbled in on Dark. "Oh? So you like it rough?" Dark breathed against Daisuke's neck.

Quickly regaining his posture, Daisuke yelled, "Excuse me!" But then dropped it. The water was so incredibly warm that he couldn't help but sink in. "Ahh…," Daisuke had forgotten that he was sharing the bath with another person.

"Want me to scrub your back?" Dark's hands were quavering with the desire to touch Daisuke.

"Sure I guess," Dark reached for the back scrub, and pulled Daisuke closer.

Soap secreted from its little tub and onto the fine hairs of the scrub. Dark then lathered it onto Daisuke's body and began scrubbing gently. Daisuke leaned forwards, clearly showing that he was taking pleasure in Dark's deed. _Screw this._ Dark tossed the scrub to the side and replaced it with his own hands. He had been itching to touch that virgin skin all day. Gradually, he moved his hands over Daisuke's smooth skin while not just working up a good lather, but also satisfying his own craves.

"Mmm…" Daisuke wrapped his hands around his ankles and fell back against Dark's chest, between his legs.

"Want me to wash your front too?" his voice, husky and dangerously low.

"Don't get too carried away," said Daisuke.

(Dark's POV)

I was doing just fine with his back, running my hands up and down, working up a good lather, but then he just had to lie back. Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't change what he did, but the bottle I was holding fell between his legs. I don't know where it might be now exactly. The soap bubbles are currently blocking my view. Would I dare reach down to find it? Actually, before I even considered the benefits, my left hand was already wondering down. I'm telling you. These lands, well, at least the left one, has a mind of its own!

I sat up a little, and oops. That was the worst mistake, because Daisuke's body slid down and his groin met my wondering hand. I just had found the bottle too before an even better item replaced it. I held my breath as Daisuke's eyes looked dead at me. He must think I'm a pervert, touching him like that! "Dai…"

"What are you doing!" Daisuke's face flushed a brighter red than I've ever seen. Is it even normal to get that red?

"I was reaching for the soap bottle! It fell down there!"

"You liar!" Daisuke backed away form me, "You probably dropped it there intentionally!"

"I would never snoop so low!"

"What are you boys fighting about!" Shit, my mom heard us! "Don't make me come up there!"

Daisuke settled down and handed me the bottle. "Next time, just ask."

(Author's POV)

Within half an hour, Daisuke and Dark finished their bath. Of course, Daisuke washed the rest of himself with his back to Dark, who was forced to face the opposite way. He wore a disappointed look the rest of the night, and even through dinner.

His mom had prepared the usual things for a typical American thanksgiving dinner. She had the potatoes, the stuffing, the yams with marshmallows, biscuits, ham, and of course, the turkey. The wild rice she was preparing had burned while she was busy with the stuffing.

Daisuke had served himself a whole plateful of food, and now was occupied with devouring everything. Dark's parents watched attentively as he did what he dose best until they noticed that Dark had hardly touched anything. "You alright, son?"

"Yeah. I'm just not that hungry."

"How could you not be hungry? You haven't had anything to eat all day."

He didn't want to answer them honestly, but it was because he was afraid that Daisuke was still offended by what he did in the tub. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be hungry a little later on."

"Well, the food isn't going to be as good later on," said Dark's mom as she picked up a few plates and went off into the kitchen.

As soon as she vanished, so did Dark's dad. He retreated to the living room to read his paper, and once clear of sight, Dark snagged Daisue by the arm and removed him from the table. "What are you doing now?"

"I want to talk with you for just a second."

Inside Dark's room, Daisuke sat on the edge of the bed while Dark paced for a few moments, gathering his thoughts together. "Well?" Daisuke asked while swinging his legs.

"Are you mad at me?"

The question took Daisuke by surprise. Since when did Dark suddenly care about what other people thought? "What do you mean? Why would I be mad at you? It's not like you have done anything to upset me." Dark took a sigh of relief, "Now can I got back to eating?"

"I think you have had enough. We should go to bed early. Tomorrow we have to go back," Dark proceeded in removing his shirt, stretched out on the bed, and motioned for Daisuke to do the same.

Unlike before, Daisuke removed his shirt on his own then joined Dark by his side, "It's cold in here," Daisuke commented.

"Get close," Dark reached for the blanket and pulled it over their bodies. Once he was snug, he pulled Daisuke against his body and to their surprise, Daisuke folded perfectly against Dark's body.

"I swear," Dark whispered softly against Daisuke's ear, "We are meant for each other."

"Why do you say things like that?" Daisuke asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

However, Dark had already fallen asleep, and Daisuke's question went unanswered. The next day, they packed and headed for the road.

A/N: Please give me feedback. Do you like where this is heading or not?


	5. A Modest Proposal

_Gay Sanctum_

Chapter 5: "A Modest Proposal"

"Are you going to be singing in the choir for Christmas?" asked the priest.

"Of course, Father. I sing in it every year. Why would this year be any different?"

"Niwa, though it really doesn't matter, I've noticed that you haven't been coming here as much as you used to. Is there a reason for this sudden absence?"

Daisuke lowered his head. The only thing that has been keeping him from coming to do his daily prayers was Dark. The purple haired, amethyst eyed, tall teen that stuck to Daisuke like a moth to the light. Daisuke felt like they shared his unexplainable attraction that bonded them to each other. Forces to strong that not even his faith could free him from their bond. Daisuke smiled to himself. Just musing about their special relationship made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Niwa?"

"Well, you see, Father, prior to this, I didn't have anyone to occupy my time, but then I met this really cool guy," even to himself, Daisuke felt like he was acting like a girl who had just met some guy.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Dark Mousy," Daisuke folded his hands together like a bashful little girl.

The priest's charming smile was overtaken with uneasiness. "Mousy? Are you referring to that taller, purple haired, conceded, low grade average, priest terror boy?"

"He terrorizes priests?"

"Oh, yes. Just last Sunday, I asked him to carry several books from the library to the church, and you know what he did? He did bring books, just not the books we needed. He brought over a hentai art book, several playboy magazines, and a yellow covered book titled _What to do With a Hard-On For Dummies!_ And as a _special_ gift, he left condoms in our Christmas stockings!"

The priest appeared absolutely terrified. "Several of our priests quickly vanished into the chapel where they spent the next few days in prayer. One of our priests had to leave, and two others returned the books. They haven't returned since. They claim they have to _erase_ the evidence. They are such good men."

"They're probably somewhere on campus reading those graphic books right now," Dark had suddenly appeared on the scene, leaning against the entrance to the church, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Mousy…," the mere name nearly choked the priest.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to terrorize you today. The new issue of _Girls Gone Wild_ isn't out. I'm just here to pick up my prized possession." Daisuke had gotten used to the bizarre terms Dark would use when referring to him. "Ready to go?"

"He's such a bad influence," the priest mumbled.

"I was just with you several minutes ago, and already you're read for more fun?" Daisuke giggled.

"I'm bored. I need entertainment," Dark walked up next to Daisuke and grinned at the priest.

"Have a good day," said the priest as Dark slipped his arm around Daisuke's waist and pulled him away.

Once outside the church, Daisuke tried to free himself of Dark's tight grip, but futile as it was, Dark wouldn't let go so Daisuke just gave up. "You're my prized possession, Daisuke," Dark said.

"That's the second time you've called me that. Why?"

"Because you are."

"But I don't belong to you, right?" Daisuke sounded unsure of himself.

"Not quite at the moment, but you will."

Daisuke, a possession of Dark? Now that was going to be the day, "And how will that happen?"

"You'll see."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?" Daisuke moved himself closer to Dark as if using his body to pry a delayed answer.

Dark stopped walking forwards, turned to Daisuke, wrapped his other arm around Daisuke, and before pulling him into the bushes he looked around to make sure no one else would see them. He guided Daisuke through the bushes and gently pressed him up against a tree, and whispered into his ear, "When I feel it's time."

Daisuke sighed, "It would have to be soon," he rested his hands on Dark's shoulders, "My family wants me to meet my fiancée tonight."

A newfangled sensation struck at Dark. Since when had Daisuke been engaged? Why didn't he tell Dark? And people still arranged marriages for their children? "You're engaged?" Dark voice cracked.

Daisuke looked down to the side at the leaves, "I thought you knew. Everyone knows. I've been engaged since my parents ascertained that I was a boy. I never had a say, and I never will."

"You've been engaged for years and you're barely meeting her now?"

"She's older than I am, and before turning sixteen, her parents feel it is right for me to meet her. We are to wed when I turn eighteen, and so they want us to know each other for at least two years in advance before marriage. It will give us time to get to know each other, and so we won't feel like complete strangers when we are wed."

That meant that there was still a possibility that Daisuke would become fond of his fiancée, and if that were to happen, he would marry her and forget all about Dark. "Daisuke, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Idiot. Do you even want to get married?"

"As long as it is someone who will be respectful, loyal, non-egotistic, then I guess…"

All those characteristics didn't apply to Dark. There was only one question left for Dark to ask, and he didn't know how to approach it. "Dark?"

"Umm…," Dark tried to take control of his tension, "Do you even like girls."

"What?" Daisuke titled his head as if confused by this question, "I never gave it any thought, but what do you mean?"

"Forget it. I'm sure that you have to get ready to meet her," Dark released Daisuke and walked off.

(Daisuke's POV)

His voice quivered in a dissimilar tone right before he released me and left. I was so surprised and sure that he was going to make me _his._ What did he mean by that? I had to idea. "What's wrong with you, Dark?"

I slipped through the bushes and headed towards my dorm with my hands in my pockets. Just when I arrived at my dorm, the phone rang. "Such good timing," I said before I picked it up, "Good evening. This is Daisuke Niwa speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"Good evening, son!" There was a familiar voice.

"Hi mom."

"Have you been washing your underwear the way I told you? Have you been eating healthy? Have you kept your room neat and tidy? You've been getting exercise, right? How is school?"

"Mom! Someone could be listening!"

"Alright, alright already. So, are you ready to be picked up? Risa's parents are already on their way and you haven't even been properly fitted into your suit yet. I have a car on its way to get you. It should be there soon. Ok, bye dear."

I didn't even get a chance to answer, but as soon as I placed the phone back down, an announcement went off, "Daisuke Niwa, a ride is here to pick you up."

"At least I don't have to worry about packing."

When I arrived down at the gate, I could feel Dark's eyes on me. He's always around to watch over me, and truly I thank him for that, but sometimes I want space too. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could spot him, but no luck. He was no where to be seen. "Please hurry, Mr. Niwa."

"Coming," I got into the car and it drove off.

When I arrived at my family's estate, I spotted my mom waving to me at the side of the entrance. She pulled me into the manor, up the fleet of stairs, and into my room. Ok, get dressed quickly. Your suit is hanging right there. The Harada's are waiting downstairs and supper is getting cold before it has even been served."

My mom ran out of the room, and I turned to the suit. I quickly slipped out of my uniform and into the suit, and it wasn't until then that I noticed that I smelled like Dark. His cologne was kinda strong, and it must've gotten all over me when I was rubbing against him earlier today. Oh well.

I gathered my clothes, and instead of tossing my shirt into the laundry basket, I slipped it under my bed sheets. Just then, someone knocked my door. I rushed over to open it. Our new butler was waiting to escort me down to meet my fiancée and her family. It's not that I needed one. I knew my way around my home very well, it's just that it was more formal.

When the two of us arrived at the doors that led to the living room, he opened them for me and bowed as I entered. My family and my fiancée's family stood up and greeted me. "This is my son," said my dad, "Daisuke Niwa."

"Delighted," said Mr. Harada who extended his hand to shake mine. He gave a strong and firm shake that could've easily crushed my metacarpals.

"Quite the charming young boy, isn't he?" commented Mrs. Harada. She gave me a hug then sat down.

"This is Risa Harada," said Mr. Harada.

Thus, I finally got to see my bride-to-be. She was about my height with those heels on; she had long and wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a white and pink puffy dress. It looked like something from the Elizabethan Age. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she curtsied and I bowed in response.

"Well, dinner is served," said my dad.

We then all headed over to the dinning, and what a surprise, I was seated next to Risa. Our families went on with business discussion, and Risa and I just sat there for a few moments in silence while eating our dinner buns. "I'm really happy that I finally got to meet you, Niwa."

"No need for formalities," I chuckled, "You can call me Daisuke."

"Very well, then. As I was saying, I'm much honored that I have the privilege."

She may be a little too formal for me, so I just smiled and nodded. "Daisuke, no need to be shy. Talk to the lady," my dad insisted.

"So," think small talk, "How's school?"

I think I heard my dad chook on his bun, and my mom repressed a laugh. I just kept up my smile.

"School is boring," Risa sighed, "There are no boys to talk to. Just girls. Even all our teachers are women. There isn't a single male on campus."

"And that's how it should be," said Mr. Harada, "Girls at such a young age don't need to be under the influence of the opposite sex. It only leads to unscrupulous behaviors."

"Dad!" Risa exclaimed.

Dinner was, if anything, way too formal for me. I'm used to the silverware deal with the multiple forks, but not the excessive formal talk. Now, we were all just lounging around in the living room. The Harada's were going to be staying here thought the Christmas season. Oh joy. My dad and Mr. Harada were still going on about business, my mom and Mrs. Harada were going about grandchildren, and Risa was just sitting there by her mom's side. Like a fawn seeking protection by staying close to its mother. If only I could feel that when I wasn't around Dark. Yes. Over the course of the last few months, I've become so fond of being around Dark and enjoying his infinite protection that I no longer feel quite as safe anymore when I'm not with him. He's around me almost every second of everyday, so I guess it's only natural for me to feel vulnerable when my dog isn't around to be loyal and protect me. "Mom, I'm tired."

"Say goodnight then."

I went up to each individual and said goodnight before making my great escape to my bedroom. I slipped out of the suit and into my pajamas. I then reached for the shirt I slipped under the sheets and pulled it out. I held it against my nose, and sure enough, I could breathe his unique scent once more. I felt protected once again, and so I slipped myself into my bed and held the shirt close. "Dark…" I mumbled against the one item I held. I couldn't wait til tomorrow. I longed for the angel with the dark wings.

(The Next Afternoon.)

First period came, then second, which was followed by break. I was so sure that Dark was going to show up at any second and sweep me off my feet, but there was so sign of him. I sat under a shady tree eating cookies with Saehara, who was eating biscuits. We were silent until Saehara spoke, "No Dark?"

"Haven't seen him."

"Oh? You two usually are inseparable. Did you have a fight?"

"Not really," then something clicked. What if Dark was mad at me? But why should he be? Does he have a reason to? "I think I need to talk to him."

"Do you know his schedule?"

"No."

"Do you know where his dorm is?"

"No."

"Do you know who his other friends are?"

"He has _other_ friends?"

"Look, just ask those people up in the office. I'm sure they'll tell you."

During the last few blocks, I anxiously waited for that last school bell to ring, and after what seemed like forever, it rang! I darted to the office, and when I got there, I went up to the lady who sat there all day on her big butt on a black, office chair in front of the computer. "Do you have Dark Mousy's dorm number?"

"No. You'll have to talk to the lady in the office next door."

"Thank you," I slipped out and sprinted to the next office, "Evening!"

"How can I help you?"

"Do you have Dark Mousy's dorm number?"

"Yes I do, but first may I ask why you need it?"

"Because I need to speak with him. It's urgent."

"Anything urgent can be written down and mailed to him later."

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?!_ "No, but I really need to speak with him in person, and I'm sure he won't get back to me unless I speak with him."

"Are you planning to threaten him?"

"No."

"Are you planning to assault him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You'll have to fill out this application and I will need your parents' signature on this lower left line."

"What? Why?"

"For security reasons."

_Oh my god! This is going to take forever!_ "Listen, I just need to speak with him before today is over."

"Then you'll have to report to the office on the far left. I am not obligated to just give out other student's information without a formally written letter explaining why, and a formal letter of agreement from the student whose information you want."

I was so ready to scream my head off, but decided against it. I turned and walked out with steam steaming out of my ears. _Why is it this difficult to get a hold of someone like him?_

So I went down to the office on the left, and on the door it posted: Out to Lunch.' "Great. Now what?"

"Ya need something?"

I turned around and saw a fellow student with his hand bag lifted over his shoulder. "Yeah."

He raised a brow, "Wha's up?"

"Do you know Dark Mousy?"

"Yeah. I'm his roommate. Whadda ya need to know?"

"What is his dorm number?"

"Oh, it's 415. On the fourth floor and to the right."

I was there in a flash. His roommate wasn't there so, maybe we could have some privacy? I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I knocked again, and on the other side I heard someone say, "Did you lose your keys again?"

It was Dark! So, in my nest imitation voice, I imitated his roommate, "Jeez. Wha's your prob? I lost em. Ok? Now open up."

"Comin'," I waited anxiously as the door suddenly unlocked and opened. I tried to keep a straight face, but Dark never actually opened the door. He just unlocked it. So, taking the knob into my hand, I slowly turned it. And there, Dark laid on his bed with his ipod in his hand and earpieces in his ear. "Umm.. Dark?"

Dark turned his head and his eyes widened to the size of the ipod's turning dial. "Daisuke?" he took the earpieces out and stood up, "What are you…"

"I need to talk with you, Dark," _finally!_

"How did you get my room number?"

"From a friend. Why? You didn't plan on me knowing it?"

"No, it's not that."

My head dropped, "Well, if you really don't want to see me…"

"It's not that."

"My fiancée is going to be here for the rest of December. I'm only going to be here during school. I have to leave soon. My dad will be here shortly. I told him that I had something I needed to do after school so that we could have time to talk."

Dark stood in silence. His face conveyed the feeling of disquiet. "Daisuke," he finally spoke, "Do you love her?"

The sudden question caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting for him to ask me that. I just came here to speak with him in matter pertaining to if he was still made at me. Do I love her? Love is a strong word that I don't like to throw around to casually. "We were arranged to get married. Whether I love her or not doesn't matter. It's strictly business. By marrying her, it'll bring my family more wealth. "

Suddenly, Dark grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the door. "So, then you could careless about your happiness?"

I've never seen this side to Dark. It's almost as if he's been transformed. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

He dropped me, but then wrapped his arms around my waist ad pulled me in. "I don't want to hurt you. Hurting you has never been my intention."

Being this close to him brought me comfort, even with his immense anger. I cuddled closer by burying my face in his shirt; breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. "I didn't know you cared about me having someone to love when I get married."

"It's not that," his voice choked.

"Then what is it?" I looked up at him, "Do you wish for my happiness, and you don't believe that my marriage to Risa will make me happy?"

He smiled, but it didn't assure me, "Yes. I want your happiness."

"I don't know what I want. I don't know what will make me happy at the moment. I just don't want to get married."

"You don't?"

I shook my head, and suddenly there was a spark in Dark's eyes. "I got it!" he dragged me over to the bed and sat me down, "You don't want to get married, right?"

I nodded.

"Then check his out. How about we pretend that we are dating, and purposely do things' in front of Risa and her parents so that they reconsider. No man wants his daughter marrying a gay, even if the marriage isn't for love."

The scenario was tempting but what would happen if it got out to more than just Risa and her parents? I would have to talk with my parents about it too, and maybe my friends. "But… we would have to take my parents into consideration. I would have to tell them about it, otherwise they may get the wrong idea. But what if they don't approve?!"

Dark put his arm around my shoulder and rocked me, "Daisuke, no parent would want their kid to suffer."

The plan sounded great, and if everything worked out the way we wanted, then I wouldn't have to marry Risa. "Ok, but only when we are around them. And there will have to be limits to what we do. And…"

"Relax," Dark patted me on the back, "I won't force you into anything you really don't want to do. Like sex. Kissing is another matter," he suddenly drew me in closer, "Ya know," he whispered against my ear, "Since we are now officially dating,' we need on work on kissing."

"Ki… kissing?" I pressed my hand against his chest to push him away, "Right now?!"

Like the tender breeze pushing down against the dainty flower, Dark settled me onto my back with simplicity. "Just a peck," Dark maneuvered his body over mine with one hand relaxing against my waist while the other cupped my cheek. "You're so cute when you're red," he chuckled, "Now wrap your arms around my neck."

Hesitant at first, I slowly reached out and encircled my arms around his elegant neck. I felt like the gayest teen on the planet. "Dark, I'm not sure about this."

"Relax. You sound like some virgin that's just about to have sex. We're just going to kiss."

I never thought my first kiss would belong to Dark. I knew the moment I met him, my life was going to change, and it has since that fateful day. Unintentionally, he was dragging me down his path of immoral virtues. Now his legs are propping him above my fragile body while his eyes gazed into my frightened ones. "Stop staring at me. It's making me nervous," I whispered.

Starting off slowly, Dark lowered his face until he was hovering just inches above my lips. I could feel the tension getting to me. I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, and I could sense that Dark was doing this to me on purpose to allure me in. "Kiss me, Daisuke," he breathed against my lips.

I only had the faintest bit of conscience left in me. The tension between us was fiddling with my mind, clouding my thoughts. I contracted my arms around Dark's neck, which pulled me closer to him, and sealed our lips. I felt a jolt in my stomach before my muscles felt weak and enervated. I wanted to let go and be at the mercy of Dark and his intimate embrace, but he pulled away, "Part your lips for me," he demanded.

I felt gayer than ever. My lips divided for Dark as he dove back in. He relentlessly kissed my lips and sucked on the lower one. "Mn!" My arms slide down and my hands clenched onto his shirt. I pulled him closer, and his hand that was once cupping my cheek had moved to intertwine with my hair while the other slipped under my back.

Seeing that I was opening up to him, he took the kiss to the next level by dipping his tongue into my mouth for a brief second. My eyes shot open and stared into his. "You're precious," he whispered as he sat up.

"_That's it?"_ I wanted to ask him. _"You pervert."_ I told myself.

"You ok?" Dark asked.

"Dark…," _"…Kiss me."_

Suddenly, his hand started to fiddle with my hair. "Don't you have to meet with your father?"

"_Oh yeah!"_ I nodded. Slowly I made my attempt to stand up, but try as I might, my joints were weak and unsteady. "I'll see you later."

My fingers had just coiled around the knob before Dark spoke, "That's it?"

I looked stared at the door blankly, then at Dark. "What?"

"You're not going to invite me over or anything?"

I thought for a moment. _What if I did decide to invite Dark? Would my parents approve?_ At least I knew that I would be able to sleep peacefully at night. "Let me ask them."

"Wait!" Dark combed his fingers through his hair, "You're actually considering it?"

"I do want you to come over. Is that so wrong?" My legs were still swaying and fighting against gravity to hold me up.

"You're so adorable," Dark rose form the bed and pressed me against the door with his body aligned with mine. "You'll have to give me an answer by tonight, or I'll be going home for the holidays," he breathed every word into my ear.

"Yes, I'll ask my parents as soon as I can," I fought against the urge to reach out and embrace Dark.

"Good boy," Dark looked at me in the eyes then gently kissed my forehead, "Go," he said as he opened the door and showed me out.

I stepped outside, and he closed the door just in time to avoid seeing my burning face. Even I could feel the heat. "Dark…," I shook my head and tried to get my thoughts straight. I felt like a teen age girl who had a crush on someone she could never have. Except… Dark was sort of mine.

Furiously, I blushed. Then smiled. Then giggled. I had Dark all to myself! I really didn't know why, but I was incredibly happy. In a matter of fact, I was so happy that I was skipping down the hall like a silly little girl. All I had to do now was ask my parental unit if Dark could stay for the Holidays.

"Now, who is this Dark fellow?" asked Risa's father, "he doesn't sound like a very civilized man."

"He's a teenager. The word's foreign," said my mom.

I had finally worked up the courage to ask my parents if Dark could come over, but the evil Harada's just had to butt in. "Well, I think he's a fine young fellow," said my dad.

"He is," I lied, "he's respectful, he's considerate, he's honest, he disciplined, and smart!" Who did I just describe?!

My dad looked over to my mom who suddenly looked away. I didn't think she would approve of this since she wanted me to spend all my time with Risa to get to know her. I looked at y dad with pleading eyes. He gave me a weak smile. "Honey, Daisuke will still spend time with Risa. Maybe all three of them will do stuff together."

"I'd rather my daughter not get involved with another man," said Risa's father.

"That settles it," said my mom, "No, Daisuke. Your friend cannot come over. Maybe another time."

My jaw dropped, "Mom!"

"No yelling at the table," said my dad.

"But… but…"

"No but's," said my mom as she waved the fork in my face, "Now, finish your dinner, then take Risa out to the garden."

I looked down at my clam chowder. I would usually down this stuff in a second, but because of the butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't bear to eat. I was sill daydreaming about Dark kissing me, and before I knew it, I was red again. "Daisuke, are you ill?" asked my mom.

"No," I took several more sips of my soup.

However, I was the last to finish. Risa was kind enough to wait for me while out parents went off to do their own things. "I'm sorry," said Risa, "I guess you were planning on hanging out with your friends, and I ruined it."

_You got that right._

"It's ok," I lied.

As soon as I finished my bowl, I led Risa outside. The garden wasn't very big, but there was a maze. "Come on. I'll show you the fountain in the center."

After I led her around the bushes, she took off and gazed at the fountain. "It's beautiful!"

She dipped her hand into the fountain and swirled the water around. I smiled and approached the fountain before I looked down at my reflection. All I could see was Dark's face. Once again, my knees felt weak, so I sat down on the edge and sighed. "What's the matter?" asked Risa.

"I think I'm obsessed with something."

"With that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I smiled. _I want to see Dark again!_


	6. Determination

A/N: There was a reason for the long wait. No internet. Then computer crashed taking several chapters with it. XD

Chapter 6:

"Determination"

(Daisuke's POV)

By the next day, I decided to act against my parent's wishes. I wanted Dark to come over, and if I was so determined as to sneak him in then I would, and that was exactly what I was planning to do. I wanted him to stay with me, and in such a big house, it would be easy to hide him, right? I would hide in the darkness of my room where no one would look. I would only let him out late in the night. I could cuddle with him while I slept. And if I was lucky, he would bestow another kiss on my lips. Since when did I become so addicted to the way they mold against mine?

Soon, the bell rang and I was out of that class faster than ever. Usually I am the last one to leave, but not today! I had to find Dark as quickly as possible.

(Dark's POV)

"Where ya goin' for the holidays?" asked my roommate.

"Don't know. I'm still waiting for an answer from a friend."

"Ya bitch?" he asked.

I chuckled, "I guess you could say that."

He nudged me in the side then said, "Didn't know you had a girl. Update me on your life every now and then. We're buds," he patted me on the back and went off in his own direction.

Just then, I saw something red running my way. I then identified the fast moving object as Daisuke. "Hehe," I leaned up against a pole and motioned for him to follow me into the bushes.

He turned around and slowed down. "Dark…," he panted, "About this holiday…"

"Breathe, child, breathe," I fiddled with his hair.

He looked up at me, and parted his lips as if to speak, but no words came out. Grinning, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "What is it?"

Furiously, he blushed, "I want you to come over, and if we're going to pull it off, you need to come with me right now," he grabbed onto my sleeve tenaciously, "Please, Dark."

He was giving me the impression that he really wanted me to go with him. "Ok. Help me get my stuff," just then, Daisuke threw his arms around me and on his tip toes, he kissed my cheek tenderly.

This action surprised me. I didn't think Daisuke would ever kiss me. It was almost like he really was my boyfriend.

(Daisuke's POV)

There was a reason for my impatient kiss. Yes, I wanted to lead him on. I wanted him to kiss me back tenderly. But he didn't. Instead, he threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked together towards his dorm. _Maybe he'll kiss me seriously in there?_ One could always hope.

Inside his dorm, he looked around for the stuff he would need, then threw it all into a suitcase. "What if I get caught, Daisuke?"

"It's OK if you get caught by a maid," I said, "I always talk to them, and they don't care. Just as long as Risa, her parents, or my parents don't see you, then there won't be a problem."

"So I have to stay locked up in your room all day?"

The guilt stabbed me, "You could come out at night when they are asleep, and we can sneak out. My parents aren't home most of the time anyways. They're always going out with the Haradas. Risa usually goes along too."

"So then, except for the maids, we can be alone?"

I gulped then nodded.

Dark leaned on one foot and placed a finger on his chin. "The maids won't check up on you?"

I shook my head and he grinned.

"Come on, Dark. We need to get going," I stepped closer to him hoping he would at least give me a peck.

"Ok, I'm moving," he stepped towards the door instead, opened it, and waited for me to leave. I guess he didn't get the hint. Damn it.

(Dark's POV)

Back in my room was probably a good place to kiss Daisuke, but I wasn't sure if he was ready to give kissing another shot. He gave the impression that he liked it the first time, but I didn't want to rush him. I wanted to give him some time to register what was going on.

(Daisuke's POV)

We arrived at my mansion in a taxi. Dark was kind enough to pay him although I insisted. "My parents will be home in about an hour," I warned him as I opened the gate.

He nodded while staring at my home, "Damn it's huge!"

I giggled. "Yeah, it's been in my family for generations."

Inside my house, Dark gaped to the left, then to the right. "How rich are you? Jeez!"

"Shh! The maids are all out, but Risa is in her room. If she hears you, she'll start asking questions," _and I want to have kissed you before you get booted out. _

Dark silenced himself and followed me. I quietly led him up the fleet of stairs, around the corridor, and to my room. I then reached for my key and opened it. "You keep your room locked?"

"My parents don't like it, but with Risa around, I'm afraid she'll raid my room while I'm gone."

Dark nodded.

When I opened the door, I motioned for Dark to enter. He took a look around and then set his suitcase by my window. "I like your room," said Dark.

"It's a lot bigger than yours," I giggled.

Dark was silent for a moment, then looked back at me and demanded, "Come here."

I walked up to his side and he placed his hand on my shoulder. My heart began pounding. I was shaking enthusiastically. He leaned in and whispered against my ear, "Mind if I do it again?"

I could have joked around and asked what he meant by that, but I was so impatient that I instantly nodded. I didn't trust my own voice. "You sure?" he whispered against my cheeks.

Again, his tender voice fiddled with my mind into submission. "Dark…"

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he kissed the edge of my lips.

"Mn," I slightly turned his way and caught his lips the second time he went in.

His arms encircled my waist to support me, and then a jarring, destabilizing sensation had weakened my knees. Dark quickly noticed and pulled away. "Nn…," I ached from the lost, but Dark wasn't finish.

He led me to a wall, pressed me against it, and then crushed his lips against mine while pressing his body against mine, "Da…rk…"

One leg slipped between mine as he nibbled on my lower lip. I clenched his sleeve in my hands to steady myself, but then his hands grasped mine and pinned them against the wall. I succumbed to his will. Then, he was pushing me up the wall as his other leg maneuvered itself between my legs, and so, naturally, I wrapped my legs around Dark's waist for support. He pressed me against the wall harder with his body as his tongue ran over mine. I then slipped my hands away from his and moved them through his hair. In turn, he cupped my cheeks, holding me in place.

Soon, we heard someone moving about in the halls, but it was so faint and of such little importance, we didn't pay it much mind. Or at least, I didn't. Dark, on the other hand, pulled away. "Was that Risa?"

"Maybe," I rested my forehead against Dark's.

Dark suddenly laid me on the bed and maneuvered himself over me. "She won't come over here, right?"

"I don't know," I twirled a few strands of his hair with my finger, "The door's lock anyways."

With that said, Dark moved in on me again, but this time, be began with an onslaught of kisses along my neck. "You're adorable," he whispered.

I wanted to say the same back, but suddenly his knee was pressing against my groin. I lifted my hips and arched my back, "Dark!"

"It's ok," he assured me, "I won't hurt you." That wasn't why I screamed your name.

He applied a bit more pressure and began moving it up and down. The friction was causing something inside me to long for more of his touch. I moved my hands to his waist as if to pull his down, and he complied. He removed his knee and replaced it with himself. He bucked his hips against mine, and I arched. "You're so responsive," he whispered as he sealed his lips against mine.

His hands moved over my chest and grasped a hold of the first button. He was just about to undo it, but then there was an interruption. "Daisuke, are you there? I know you are. School let out a while ago."

Dark jumped off me and looked towards the door. "The closet," I whispered to him as I walked towards the door.

He hustled over to the other side of the room, and shut himself in the closet. I opened the door, but not all the way. Risa's smile faded. "What happened to you?" she then looked at the bed, "And to the bed?"

"I was jumping around. I was bored," I lied.

"Oh… Ok, well, do you want to do something?" she asked while looking over my shoulder.

"Right now?" my voice was anxious. I was jumpy, "I'm kinda busy."

"Doing what?" she asked as she tried to squeeze her way in through my door.

"Unpacking my luggage."

She glared at me, "You can do that later. I want to do something right now."

"On such a short notice?" I tried to block her.

She stood steady and crossed her arms, "I'm your fiancée! I shouldn't have to make an appointment to be with you."

She pushed me; I lost my balance, and fell back. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," she pushed my door open and invited herself in.

"Risa!" I grabbed onto her foot.

"Don't touch me. You don't have the privilege yet!" she pulled her foot away from me and marched further into my room, "It's too plain. You should brighten it up a bit."

"But I like my room the way it is," I got up and hustled over to her, "Now, won't you please leave?"

She glared at me again, "No. I want to have a tour of our room."

"Our room?" I grabbed her wrist, "This is my room."

"Well, once we get married, this will be our room."

_Why doesn't she stop talking about marriage? Is that all that's on her mind!_ "Risa!" I stomped my foot, "Please, get out!"

Like a stubborn broad, she stood her ground. My head dropped forwards, and I sighed. "Ok, Risa. I'll go somewhere with you, but allow me to get ready first."

"Really! Ok. I'll meet you downstairs!" she skipped out of my room, and as soon as she was down the hall, I slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Nice one, Dai-Chan," Dark emerged from the closet with a smug mouth grin on his face, "Didn't know she was such a bitch."

"She usually isn't like that. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"So, when are you gonna introduce me?"

I stared at Dark, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Jeez, Daisuke, you sure are clueless. Don't you usually introduce your… _boyfriends_ to your parents and family?"

"Well… I've never gone out with someone before, so…"

"Introduce me to Risa," he said as he leaned in, "I want her to notice how much time you spend with me, and I want her to be jealous."

I shot him a look, "Why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend. You're supposed to spend all your time with me, and ignore others like her. She'll only get in the way."

"But I'm not really your boyfriend," I paused, "Am I?"

Dark leaned in and snuggled his nose against mine, "You're precious."

I didn't know why, exactly, but I wanted to say the same to him. I reached out my hand and caressed his cheek, thinking the whole time to myself; _you're my precious, Dark. _Dark moved his hand to rest over mine and held it softly. I froze for a moment while my hand tingled and my stomach tightened. "Don't you have to go somewhere?"

I raised a brow, "But…"

"Can you sneak me to the front, so it looks like I came to get you?"

"Yes."

"Then the three of us came all hang out, and we can begin the first part of our plan."

"It's risky, Dark."

"Hey, you risk your life every day. Life is full of risks."

I nodded, and Dark said, "Show me where to go."

After I had led Dark to where he needed to go, I quickly dressed, then right when I opened the door from my room, Risa was marching back my way, "I'm ready!"

She stopped, raised a brow, then nodded, "Good then. Let's go."

I smirked for a moment, then while we were walking down the stairs, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran to the door, "Hey, Dark!"

Dark stood on the other side with his arms crossed while he leaned on one leg, "Sup, Dai?" he looked over my shoulder, and I can guess at whom, "Who's the chick?"

"This is Risa," I turned to Risa, "Risa, this is Dark. He's a friend of mine. We attend the same school."

"Pleasure," she curtsied.

"He'll be joining us, if that's alright."

Risa shook her head, never taking an eye off Dark, "It's perfectly fine."

I decided where to go. I wanted to see a movie, and since _X-Men_ finally came out, I decided to go see that with Risa and Dark. Dark was kind enough to buy me a ticket, but only after he pleaded with me, and Risa, of course, bought her own. In the theater, I was sandwiched between Dark and Risa. At first, I thought this was fine, but about half way through the movie, it didn't turn out so good. Risa was holding onto my left hand, and Dark, being the very mischievous teen that he is, started running his hand over my thigh. "Dark…," I whispered to him, "Stop… please…"

"Only if you kiss me right here right now."

Furiously, I blushed, "I can't do that," but secretly, I was dying to.

"She's not looking," Dark whispered, "Kiss me now."

"Why?"

"Because that's what teens do when they go to see a movie," Dark grabbed my chin, forcefully turned my head, and help me in place as he quickly gave me a peck, leaving me warm and unsatisfied.

I relaxed against my seat and Dark removed his hand, "See, that wasn't so bad."

I looked over to Risa. She was still staring at the screen as Wolverine was tossed across the forest. "I wish I could throw Risa like that," Dark whispered to me.

It was times like this when I really questioned if I was really Dark's boyfriend, or if this was still a game of pretense.

When the movie was finally over, Risa told me she wanted some ice-cream, and since the theater wasn't too far away from a cold stones, we decided to get some ice-cream. At first, I didn't want anything, but Dark suddenly approached me with some ice-cream and held a spoon full against my lips, "Try some. I bought it for us to share,"

"No, it's ok!" I shook my head.

"Open," Dark can be persistent.

Submitting to his will, I slowly opened my mouth as he fed me the ice-cream. "How is it?"

It was actually really good. I smiled and opened my mouth again, and Dark fed me some more. I'm pretty sure he got the idea. When Dark had fed me about half of the "love it" size (medium), he finally told me that Risa was watching us the whole time. I blushed and looked towards her. She was standing on at the other side of the room taking in small bites. "She looks content," Dark chuckled, "Sure she's not one of _those_ fan girls?"

By the subject and tone of his voice, I assumed he meant the _yaoi_ fan girls. "I never thought she would be into that. I guess I really don't know her," I said as I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Better keep your door locked at night. Don't want her sneaking in and installing a spy camera."

To get off the subject, I decided on the next place to go, "Let's go to the art store down the street."

The art store was actually a pretty good idea. Risa wasn't an art fan, so she waited outside. Dark, on the other hand loved art as much as I do, so he took off in the opposite direction as I headed into the art book section. There were a bunch of new titles in, but there was one book in particular that I've had my eyes on for some time. And there it was on the bottom shelf in all its splendid glory. I could hear angels singing, or maybe that was just the radio; I could hear drums rolling, and I could have sworn that I saw light bursting from the plastic wrap that swathed it! Slowly, I bent down as if to worship it, and taking a few moments to reach out for it, I thanked god that it was finally available, and that I actually had the cash to pay for it. I slowly pulled it from its place besides the other inferior art books, and then held it in my arms. "I finally found you… my beloved."

I then held it over my head like a father playing with his son, "The limited edition Akira Art Book is finally mine!"

So maybe this book isn't as important to other people as it is to me, but hey, everyone has their odd, yet special treasures.

After taking time to hold it and cradle it like a baby, I carried it to the cash register to pay for it. It cost so much more than I thought. A **whole** lot more. Good thing I brought extra cash in case of an emergency. This was an emergency after all. Who knows who could have bought it if I left it there on that bottom shelf, or who would have kicked it? As the lady placed the book in its bag, I went on a search for Dark, who was staring at two pricy led pencils. "Which one looks better, Daisuke? The red one or the blue one?"

Personally, red is my favorite color. I mean, haven't you noticed my hair? I dyed it red on purpose. "Red."

Dark chuckled, "Figures," as he walked by, he fiddled with my hair then made his way over to pay for the red pencil. It's almost as if he treats me like a kid rather than his _boyfriend._

As we left the building, Risa was leaning against a pay phone on her cell phone, and what I could make out from her weird, foreign language called "girl talk," she was asking a friend to go out with her to get their nails done.

"Risa, let's go," I waved to her, and slowly she moved towards us.

"Aria, Cindy, and I all want to go and do our nails," she flashed his nails in front of me, "Wanna come, Daisuke? Guys go and have their nails done all the time."

Dark then stepped in between us, and announced, "No way are you talking him with you to do ya nails," he then threw his arm around my shoulders and we walked off. "So, where to now, Daisuke?"

I looked at my watch. We spent about two hours at the movies getting our tickets, popcorn, and actually watching the movie; afterwards, we spent another thirty minutes walking to the cold stones, ordering, and eating; finally, about twenty five minutes at the art store looking, praising, and worshiping the Akira book before buying it. So we've been out roughly three hours, and we left around three-ish. So, it was almost six, and dinner is going to be ready in about an hour, "We should probably head back."

When we arrived back at my home, Risa immediately went in while I pretended to say good-bye to Dark. After she disappeared into the house, I took him around the back and led him in through the back door. "You know where my room is, right?"

"How could I forget?" Dark grinned.

I closed the door after I made sure he went up, then I went around the front. Risa was there sitting on a chair with our parents gathered around, "There you are, Daisuke," said Mrs. Harada, "We thought you took off with your friend."

"Oh, no," I smiled, "I was just saying good-bye."

As soon as the parent units turned their backs, I slipped away.

I sneaked up stairs and to my room, where I knocked the door, then opened it. Dark was sprawled out over my bed. "Dark, I'll bring you dinner, OK? It should be ready soon, so I have to get ready," I took the Akira book in my arms and slipped it into my drawer.

"What's for dinner?"

"Sushi. Our chief loves to prepare sushi and other Japanese foods."

I could feel Dark's grin on me, "What if I'm not in the mood for sushi?"

I turning towards him, I examined him before I came to a conclusion. "Then, what are you in the mood for," I dare say.

Dark sat up and patted the bed, motioning for me to join him. That was something like what I had anticipated, but if I was to join him now, I will not be able to withdraw later. "Not now, Dark," I was beginning to wonder if this whole scenario thing is really just for show.

Dark pouted and crossed his legs, "Fine. Go and join your family. They'll probably worry about you if you don't show soon."

When he put it that way, I couldn't help but want to stay with him, wrapped up under all those sheets. "I'll bring you something to eat later," I slipped out of the room to join my parents and the Haradas.

"So, Dai, what did you three do today?" my mom whispered, "Did ya see a good horror movie and scare the living (censored) out of Risa?"

"We saw that new movie by Marvel."

Just then, my dad dropped his fork and looked dead at me, "That movie was horrible! They had it all wrong! Spike wasn't even supposed to be a bad guy!"

"It's just a movie. Get over it," said Mr. Harada.

"Just a movie?" my dad's eye twitched.

Hm… One strike for our joining family. If one cannot appreciate comics by Marvel, then they have no place in my family according to my dad. Now all I need is two more strikes, and my dad will withdraw the marriage proposal. However, there is still mom. She still needs three strikes. _Now, what does mom like that a snobby class like the Haradas wouldn't?_ I looked around the room, but it didn't offer me any ideas. Just then, a man came into the room and announced that dinner has been served.

Sure enough, we had sushi. My personal favorite is the albacore, but everyone else has their own preference. Dinner for the most part was silent, except for the occasional remarks about the food, mom's hair, or dad's choice of clothing.

After dinner, I snuck into the kitchen and asked for an extra plate of food, and after they handed it to me, I went back up stairs. Dark was sitting at my desk, drawing. I leaned over his shoulder quietly to have a look, "That's pretty good."

He was drawing the back of a boy who had a bleeding, torn up devil's wing on one shoulder, and a dirtied angel's wing on the other. "I'd like to draw you some day," said Dark who turned around and lightly combed his hand through my hair, bringing my cheek closer to his face.

His breath kissed my skin, sending sensational shivers along my spine. This, and previous actions, made me wonder if we were really just pretending to be dating. He played the part of the boyfriend so well, even when there was no reason to show it. Why did he do it though? Was he really serious about being with me? Would I dare ask? No, I couldn't. He would probably look at me funny and walk right out on me. Or is he really gay? "Dark…?"

"Hm?"

I took a moment to mentally word my sentence right. I took a deep breath and even placed my hand on his shoulder. I then lean in and looked at him in the eyes, "You're hungry, aren't you? Then you should eat," so much for asking.

Dark grabbed the plate of assorted sushi, and pretty much swallowed it down, "There, I'm done with dinner," suddenly, Dark encircled his arm around my waist, "Now I want my dessert," he picked me up and held my in his arms, "Let's go to bed," Dark whispered.

I pressed my hands against his chest, and I assumed that Dark took that the wrong way, because after he set me on the bed, he guided my hands further down unto his erect nipples. I blushed and gasped. _Did that happen because of me? _Dark then snuggled his nose against mine. _He's so close…_Just being this close to Dark was alluring me in. Just the way he only gets so close then wants me to fill in the gaps tests my temptation. I reached up to cup his face, then someone knocked on the door, "Daisuke, go to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow," after my mom announced her message, she left.

"Don't pay attention to something so trivial," Dark whispered against my lips.

Just then, all anxiety left me as I folded against Dark's body. He was so warm, his body was so inviting, and like pieces of the same puzzle, our bodies fit perfectly against one another's. It was almost as if his body was made to cradle my own. That's when another question struck me. _Why does he hold me like this?_ My better conscious told me not to ask. Some things are not meant to be questioned. "I'm tired, Dark."

Dark pulled the sheets back, then moved me so my head was resting on my pillow. "I'll tuck you in tonight," Dark whispered as he also moved under the sheets then pulled them over.

I was about to snuggle into my pillow, but Dark unexpectedly drew me into his arms and wrapped his legs around mine. For a moment I tensed up. I couldn't grasp what he was trying to achieve. _Maybe you're thinking too hard, Daisuke._ I said to myself. _Maybe he just wants to be that someone who will always look out for you._ I shook my head. That was too much like what a girl would want. _I'm a guy. I'm supposed to be able to take care of myself. I'm not supposed to be dependent on another. I'm supposed to be strong and fearless. _Just as I felt like a determined-to-prove-oneself individual, Dark gently moaned and tightened his embrace. I sighed and allowed everything to drop as I looked at him through the moon light. _I think I'm a straight woman trapped in a man's body._ I slowly turned my body so I was facing Dark, and then I snuggled up against him as he also shuffled to allow me room._ I like this feeling of being dependent on another. I don't want to ever let go._ My little hands came around to grip Dark's back, and that's when I thought, _What does Dark mean to me?_

A/N: Ok, this one was pretty long… Please review and leave any comment you want. Sorry for the long wait.


	7. Immuring the Heart’s Desires

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DNAngel. God knows what would happen if I did.

Chapter 7:

"Immuring the Heart's Desires"

(Daisuke's POV)

Behind the curtains my classmates and I shuffled into our prearranged positions. It was the Christmas concert, and as part of the choir, we were to sing several Christmas songs consisting of popular children's songs to pop. I had sent out invitations to everyone I knew, and of course, more than half of the audience was comprised of the Niwa's and Harada's, because they all reserved prior to everyone else. I wasn't even sure if Dark managed to get a spot, but I hope he did, because I wanted him to be here more than anyone else. Isn't that funny? I wanted a _guy_ to be here for my concert. "One minute 'til curtain!"

I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers. I might not spot him right away, but by the end, I will have.

On the other side of the merry, red curtains, our principal announced our choir, and instantaneously, the curtains rose. On the other side, flashing indicated that families were already taking pictures before the performance even started, and small red lights indicated that camcorders were filming. Besides that, it was too dark to discern between the many faces. _I should have told Dark to give me a signal._ I sighed, and our principal made the announcement.

Our first song was the oh-so-commonly-known song, "Jingle Bells." And so, we began.

(Dark's POV)

"But I have a ticket!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but our hall has reached its maximum capacity. To allow another person in would be illegal by law."

"But I have a ticket."

"Well, you should've arrived earlier. Our seats were filled long before the concert."

Daisuke was not going to be happy about this. I promised him that I would be there. Just then, a light bulb flashed. No little man blocking my way into the hall was going to stop me. There are always other ways of getting in. "Sorry to take up _so_ much of your time," I slipped away with the biggest grin on my face.

I ran around the building, where I knew there was a stepping ladder that led to this balcony that over saw the entire hall. I would have the best seating in the hall! As I looked around, I eventually spotted the ladder, but I didn't remember it being that high. I shrugged. It wouldn't be that much of a problem. All I had to do was get a running head start, then I would surely reach it.

(Daisuke's POV)

We had finished a total of four three songs, and still, no sight of Dark. "Our next song will be 'Come Oh Ye Faithful'."

As the announcer vanished behind the curtains, the orchestra began playing, and we began singing, "Oh come all ye faithful. Joyful oh triumphant! Oh come ye, oh come ye to Bethlehem…"

_Where are you, Dark!_

(Dark's POV)

_Damn, I forgot about this window…_Just when I made it up the ladder, I ran into the one thing I should have expected, but forgot about. The one thing that will block me from attending the concert I promised I would attend. Curse the man that gave it a lock.

I hoisted myself onto the ledge, then set my eyes on the window. I pushed my hand against it, and when it didn't open, I looked through the glass to see if there was anyone inside. _Just my luck. No one's there._ I pushed against it harder. Ramming my body forcefully against it, and after a few sturdy poundings, the window burst open. Immediately, the sound of the choir's songs flooded into my ears. "Hmm…," I gently hummed to myself, "Daisuke's voice is so distinct."

I stepped down and onto the wooden floor where I walked a few feet until I ran out of curtain to hide my whereabouts. I gradually turned my head and looked in front of the curtains, and immediately spotted Daisuke. "Hehe. He's wearing a suit;" I tilted my head and sighed, "That suit so does not suit him. Too much material."

I leaned my face against the curtains, waiting for Daisuke to see me. I knew that if he didn't spot me in time, then he would become upset and claim that I never came. _He sounds so beautiful._ If only he didn't think our relationship was only for display, then maybe he'd allow me to take things a few steps further.

A few moments later and another song end, only for another to be announced. Daisuke sang with such passion, such devotion, that I just wanted to take all his exertion and swathe myself with it. Instantaneously, I wanted all his devotion directed at me. I wanted his undivided attention. I wanted him to sing for only me.

(Daisuke's POV)

_He's not here. I knew he wouldn't come…_With my anguish came my broken voice and not a single person missed it. "Daisuke, are you Ok?" asked the girl next to me while the others continued singing.

I wanted to say 'no' because my lover had not shown. _Lover…_However, I just shrugged it off as 'something in my throat.' The girl frowned, but went on wit her singing. I turned back to look towards the audience, instead of our instructor. I allowed my eyes to glance over all our attendees, then I settled my eyes on something hidden behind the curtains just opposite of the stage. There was someone behind it. As I tried to focus my vision on the person, I realized who it was. _Dark! You came! You really came!_

(Dark's POV)

_So, he finally spotted me. About time._ I smiled to myself as Daisuke's eyes settled on me, and only on me. _Don't look away, Daisuke. Keep your eyes on me._ Suddenly, the sides of his lips formed a smile as he sang. _Just wait 'til after the performance, Daisuke. I'm going to kiss you until you lie breathless in my arms. _For the remainder of the performance, I kept my amethyst eyes locked with Daisuke's ruby eyes, feeling like everything he sang was just for me.

(Author's POV)

As soon as the last word of the final song was sang, Dark made a run for the stairway that led down into the hall. Daisuke took a bow with the rest of the choir, then the students were dismissed. _He came!_ Daisuke blushed and exclaimed in his mind. _If it weren't for all these people here, then I'd run into your arms and kiss you._ Just as Dark was heading up the center aisle, he spotted Risa and her family as well as Daisuke's family. Daisuke followed Dark's eye movements, and noticed that he was looking over at his family. _Is he going to make a move?_ Slowly, Daisuke came to a halt as he stood a few feet away from Dark. He took another glance at his family, then nodded, "Just nothing too obvious. I want them to play guess before we do anything… intense."

Dark closed the distance between himself and Daisuke as he hugged him tightly then whispered, "I won't rush you into anything," he breathed into Daisuke's ear, "but if we take too long, then you may end up being married to Risa."

Daisuke didn't have to force himself to blush for there to be a sign of definite intimacy. Risa immediately spotted the two and intentionally interrupted them, "Ahem," she pretended as if she was clearing her throat, "Daisuke, your singing was beautiful. Please tell me that you sang every word just for me," her eyes sparkled into Daisuke's.

Without releasing each other from a tender embrace, Dark whispered into Daisuke's ear, "No, tell her if was meant for me," his arms tightened, "Just for me."

Risa raised her brow, "Do you mind letting him go?" she directed her question at Dark.

"Oh, how can I? He's just so adorable in his little suit," Dark teased while rubbing his cheek against Daisuke's.

Risa then stepped forwards and squeezed herself between Dark and Daisuke, wrapping her arms around Daisuke, "Well, he's mine, so butt out!"

"Daisuke," said Emiko, "It's time to go," she said while taking a good look at Dark.

"Actually," Daisuke interrupted, "I was wondering if Dark could spend the night," Daisuke pulled away from Risa and smiled.

Emiko frowned, "Daisuke, I'm sure his parents wouldn't allow him to come on such a short notice."

"I'm staying at the school. My parents couldn't careless where I am as long as I'm alive," Dark came beside Daisuke, and furtively intertwined their fingers behind their backs.

Daisuke, in response, gasped and blushed while grasping Dark's hand. Risa didn't miss Daisuke's blush. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she looked at Emiko.

"Actually, I'm fine with it," said Daisuke's dad.

"Ok," said Emiko while she glanced between Daisuke and Dark. She suspected that there was more to this little game of charades, but decided not to warrant attention. If she only knew.

However, before Daisuke and Dark could make it to the door, the Haradas spoke, "Now, now, this isn't fair to Risa," said Mrs. Harada, "The whole purpose of our staying is for Risa and Daisuke to bond."

Daisuke's father nodded, "True, but there's no harm in giving Daisuke one night to hang out with his friend. After all, it's not like Daisuke's going to grow that much closer to Risa."

The Haradas appeared hostile to the, what they understood as, daft idea. Nonetheless, they remained silent with bitter faces. "Daddy," Risa whimpered while pulling on her father's sleeve, "I don't want Dark to stay the night."

_What a whiner! _Dark thought as he began tapping his foot anxiously. Daisuke quickly noted the act, and leaned against Dark in response. Dark couldn't be the only one playing this game of charades. _But are we really pretending? _Daisuke quickly repressed the thought as his eyes noticed something better. His mom. She was glaring at him again. Daisuke smiled innocently, feigning that he was oblivious to his actions. After a moment, Emiko looked away and whispered to Daisuke's father, "I'm not sure if letting him spend the night is such a good idea. I'm getting the feeling that there's something Daisuke isn't telling us."

"It's Ok, Emiko. Daisuke's a good boy," Emiko frown. Had he also been ignorant of the boys' displays?

"Dark," Daisuke whispered while his parents talked, "Let's go, otherwise, you may not be able to stay the night," he looked up at Dark while leaning his body closer against his.

Dark kept his hand firmly intertwined with Daisuke as the two slipped away from the arguing adults. Once outside, Dark took Daisuke around the corner where he had climbed that ladder, and pressed Daisuke to the wall. "Is this too much for you, Daisuke?" Dark asked with concern.

"What? You mean what we are doing?" Daisuke asked.

"Not what we are doing at the moment. What happened with the adults is what I'm referring to. Do you think… I took it too far?"

_Of course not. You just possessively embraced me and refused to let me go until Risa broke us up, you held my hand behind our backs while the adults looked at us suspiciously, and you led me outside while they had their backs turn._ "It's for the better good."

_Is that all you have to say?_ Dark pressed his forehead against Daisuke's, "Do you want them to catch us like this?" asked Daisuke._ Because I want them to._

"That would probably end the arrangement quickly," Dark responded.

"I don't want that…," Daisuke suddenly gasped as he realized his choice of words were probably not wise.

"Don't want what? For the arrangement to be over fast?" Daisuke took a breath of relief, that was, until Dark spoke again, "Or us?"

_Us…_"I don't know," Daisuke responded too quickly.

Dark took a moment to examine Daisuke's gesture, and then said, "If you don't want your engagement to Risa to be over too suddenly, then just say so, Daisuke," he leaned in to whisper his next words into Daisuke's ear, "But if you don't want us to end too quickly, then…"

_Oh… god…_"I'm not like that," Daisuke interrupted, but immediately regretted afterwards.

"Is that so?"_ It sure doesn't seem that way. _Dark took a step back, allowing Daisuke some space.

In response, Daisuke kept himself against the wall, wondering why there was a sudden void between himself and Dark. Daisuke wrapped his arms around his waist. _Don't leave me,_ Daisuke suddenly thought. _What am I thinking? _

"Daisuke, Dark!" Emiko called.

Dark was the first to respond. "We're coming."

Daisuke followed soon after. "Dark," addressed Emiko, "We have a room you can stay in if you wish to stay at our home."

"Sure. Where?"

Of course, Dark didn't expect for it to be practically on the other side of the mansion. Dark stared, quite a few minutes later after they arrived at the Niwa's mansion, at the room he will be staying in during the night. "It's a lovely room, no?" asked Emiko, "And it has a great view of the pond. So, when will you be leaving tomorrow?" asked Emiko with a wide grin.

"Whenever Daisuke kicks me out I guess," Dark looked at the clock hanging over the drawer.

"Oh… Ok…," Emiko dashed out Dark's room, and he had a good idea where she was heading. _Off to see Daisuke?_ Dark smirked.

Daisuke stared at his mom, "You want me to ask him to leave as soon as the sun comes up?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes. It's bad enough that he is even here. How could you just invite him without my approval? It's completely rude to Risa and her family."

Daisuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was having this argument with his mother. Can't he ever have a friend stay over just once? "Mom, Dark's my friend. We get along great. I love hanging out with him. I'm also probably the only companion he has most of the time."

"Oh? Well, tell me more. What makes Dark so great?"

"He's… loyal (_I hope),_ he loves playing games with you_ (or on the priests),_ he's always there when you need him_ (and he needs you),_ and like I said, he's really easy to get along with_ (as long as you have the right body),"_ Daisuke mentally sighed.

"Sounds like a pet to me," said Emiko. _Daisuke and Dark can't be playing dog/servant and master. Who's dominant?_ "Well, as long as he doesn't do anything disrespectful to you, or kidnap you, then I guess he's Ok."

"So, can't he stay a little while longer?"

"You mean 'til breakfast?"

"No, I mean until I kick him out."

"Which will probably not be until Risa and her family leaves."

_Oh, I wish!_ "Not that long. I was thinking until… well, maybe until an hour after lunch."

Emiko sighed. She didn't want to succumb to Daisuke, but did. "Ok. Just make sure he goes to bed early. It's already eight."

With that said, Emiko left.

Daisuke laid on his bed, patiently waiting. He knew that Dark was going to pay him a visit. A few moments later, and he heard a knocking on the door. Daisuke ran to get it, "Dark?"

"Yo."

Daisuke pulled Dark into his room, and into an embrace, "I'm sorry," Daisuke grabbed onto Dark's clothes. _This is ridiculous. I can't be this weak. I can't want him this much._

"Daisuke, are you going to be sleeping in your room, or mine?" Dark asked.

Daisuke scrutinized the halls and motioned for Dark to follow. "So my room it is," Dark had one of his trademark smirks lingering on his face.

Along their way to the bedroom, Daisuke's mind was riddled. He wanted to be with Dark in a nonsexual way, but at the same time he wanted that obscene relationship. He didn't want their "relationship" to end, but if it didn't end soon, then he was afraid that he might end up falling too deeply for Dark that he wouldn't be able to recover from the rejection. Daisuke was inclined by his yearns for Dark to accept his kisses and other tender, affectionate displays, but he didn't want others to be in on it, and sometimes, he felt nauseated with the notion. _This is insane._

Daisuke laid on the bed next to Dark. His mind was still going through a state of dilemma. _He's just here to help me. Dark doesn't really love me. I don't love him. I'm a guy, I like girls…Right? Right… _Daisuke turned on his side as he looked longingly into Dark's eyes. _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay._ He tried to convince himself, immuring his heart's desire. _It's just my hormones… I just want relief. _Daisuke closed his eyes. _That's all… I just want someone who would be easy. _

"Daisuke, you look pale," stated Dark, "Maybe I should get you some water while you wait here."

Daisuke nodded. Maybe a little space would help him clear his thoughts.

When Dark left the room, he hadn't even completely shut his door before someone was there to check up on him. "Out for a late night stroll?"

Dark jerked, then turned around, "Spying on me, are you?" sarcasm was fluent in his tone, "Perhaps you thought that by coming to see me, you would get something out of it?"

Risa blushed, "You pervert! I'm here because I wanted to make sure that you aren't sneaking off to Daisuke's room."

_She's almost like a guard dog. _"I'm just off to get some water," Dark walked past her, hoping that she wouldn't follow, but by the devil's luck, she did.

_Maybe if I ignore her, she'll leave me alone._

While down in the kitchen, Dark took a glass, plopped a few ice cubes in it, filled it with water, and headed back up stairs, yet still Risa did not lay off. It wasn't until Dark was back in front of his door did he realize that maybe Risa might peek into his room and spot Daisuke sprawled out on his bed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone now."

"Why so nervous? Is Daisuke in there too?"

"Yes," Dark smirked, "He's on my bed, sprawled out like a helpless doll just waiting for me to jump him."

Risa narrowed her eyes. "Open the door."

"Jeez, mind your own business, Risa. Daisuke's in his room, and I want to go into mine, but I have this thing about people prying their noses into things that don't concern them."

Risa leaned against the opposite wall. "Shouldn't you be monitoring the other hall? No one is here besides you and me, now, go away," Dark made little hand gestures, "Shoo, shoo."

Risa was infuriated. How dare Dark talk to her as if she was some animal or child? "That's it. I know you have someone in there," she stomped her way over to the door, but Dark got there first, and tried to block her way, "Move!"

"You're going to wake the whole house! Poor people! How do they ever get any sleep around here? How does poor Daisuke ever sleep?"

"For your information," Risa replied angrily, "Things around this place are usually pleasant."

"I seriously doubt that!" Dark just managed to push Risa off, but then she came at him, and kicked him in the shin.

Dark nearly bad-mouthed her out, but was in too much pain. He grabbed his lower leg, and just as he did, Risa opened the door. No one was there. The bed appeared like it hadn't even been touched. Everything was in neat order, and there were no signs of other life… besides Dark. Risa frowned. She was sure Dark was hiding someone away. "Whatever," she said while turning to leave. Finally.

"Good night," Dark said in a cheery voice, despite his throbbing patella. "I'll get you back one day or another," he hissed.

Dark then turned his attention to his room. Where had Daisuke gone? Dark limped back into the room then clambered onto his bed while looking around for Daisuke. "Dai-Kun? It's ok. Risa's gone."

Out of the closet popped Daisuke's head. He looked around and then settled his eyes on Dark, "Is she really?"

"Yeah. Did you hear us outside? I was worried she was going to bust in and spot you."

"I'm not dumb," said Daisuke as he climbed onto the bed, "I heard you two arguing outside. I knew I had to hide in case Risa managed to get inside."

"Yeah, well, let's hope she doesn't try to barge into your room."

"It's Ok. I'll just pretend that I was walking outside. No one should suspect anything."

_That's what you think. Knowing your parents, they probably have body guards sleeping outside your bedroom door. _Dark laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He just wanted to go to sleep with Daisuke contiguous to him. Daisuke at first just sat by Dark and watched. It wasn't until Dark motioned for Daisuke to sleep did Daisuke finally move. He aligned his body adjacent to Dark's then surprised him by placing his hand on Dark's chest. Dark smiled. He felt like he was a necessity that Daisuke couldn't go without.

"If you're not gay, then why so possessive?"

Daisuke blushed. Could he really give a reason for his demonstrative actions if he himself didn't even know the reason for it? "I don't know. It's just… I…"

Dark decided to save Daisuke from humiliation. "Ok. Don't hurt yourself," he gave Daisuke a pat, "Just as long as you are always with me."

Daisuke nodded while pondering on what Dark meant by that. _Just as long as you are always with me. Just as long as you are always here._ Daisuke fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Realizations

_Gay Sanctum_

**Disclaimer: **I am not the creator of DNAngel

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Between school and computer troubles, it has taken me a while to update.

Chapter 8: "Realizations"

Daisuke sat in the confession both. He was waiting nervously for the priest. In the mean time, what was he going to say? Would he tell the priest about his _immoral_ and _intimate_ relationship with Dark? Wasn't that why he was here?

Daisuke was trying to be as honest with himself as possible. And because he grew up with strong religious morals and values, homosexuality in itself was not seen as something completely sinful. No, it was more like the single action of intercourse. Intercourse was seen as something only used to bring forth life. Not as something to benefit one's own satisfaction. So, didn't that mean that even heterosexuals having sex were doing something just as sinful? How about married couples that were infertile? Was this action also considered sinful? Even if they were heterosexuals? But then again, the church is very reserved. It was the twenty first century for crying out loud! People didn't marry just because they wanted to have children. Some marred for love, for money, for companionship, or for financial support. Some married couples even hate the thought of children. So, why could homosexuals not get married? Probably because they cannot bring about life. But they can adopt. What's wrong with two men or two women adopting? They can be just as loving as any parent, right? Of course there may be cases where the child may grow up abused, but there are also many children who have abusive heterosexual parents. The world was getting over crowed already with all those people who want to have huge families. More homosexuals are just what everyone needs. So they can adopt those children who have lost their parents.

But that was another issue. In many cases, homosexual couples aren't allowed to adopt. People are afraid that the child may grow up confused, and turn out to be gay/lesbian. But face it. Homosexuals are born from heterosexuals. A child can grow up living with straight parents, but when they realize that they are different from everyone else because they are looking at the same gender, then they become confused regardless. It's a never ending debate. "Daisuke Niwa? I haven't seen you in the church for a while. How have you been?" asked the priest.

Coming back from his mental debating, Daisuke smiled and said, "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

"Sinned? Daisuke, I think it's not possible for you to sin even if you try."

Daisuke mentally grinned. _Oh, if you only knew._ "Well, go on," said the priest."

Daisuke hadn't really _sin_ in the sense with Dark. They only kissed a few… scratch that, many times over. The most sexual they had ever gotten was Dark moved his thighs in between Daisuke's legs for him to rock against. He's never masturbated while thinking of Dark, Dark has never made him ejaculate, hell, Dark has never even removed Daisuke clothes for sexual purposes, let alone stick his hand in Daisuke's pants. "Um, just recently I started a relationship with someone."

The priest smiled, "Is that all? Daisuke, that's wonderful. It's about time you got with someone your own age. What's her name?"

Daisuke mentally chuckled. "Um.. Da…Da… Dara," _Dara? What kind of name is that?_

"Dara? That's an odd name," said the priest.

"Well, _Dara_ and I have been intimate… sort of. And well…"

"I understand," the priest blessed Daisuke, "Say a few 'Our Fathers,' and try to keep your relationship as innocent as possible. Believe me, you don't want to be in any hurry," the priest shook hands with Daisuke, and out he was.

Daisuke knelt on the pew before the altar. _Dara…Couldn't I have come up with a better name?_

"Hey, Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned around, "Dark?"

"You're needed in the library. What are you doing here?" Dark leaned over on the pew.

Daisuke smiled up at Dark. He hadn't seen him for a few days. Mainly because Dark has been busy with his own life, and Daisuke's friend for some reason were purposely keeping him from spending time with Dark. "I was about to pray…"

"For what?" Just having Dark there was making Daisuke feel light headed. Man, how he wished he could just jump him. _What am I thinking!_

Daisuke wished that he could say that he was praying for them. For their relationship to continue, even if that meant prolonging his engagement with Risa. _I must be insane. Why would I want to stay with Dark?_ "I just got out of confession, Dark. I'm asking for forgiveness."

"I'm sure God has forgiven you for whatever you've done," said Dark as he pulled Daisuke off his knees, "You're innocent, Daisuke. You are not capable of true sin."

Daisuke moved his hands over Dark's clothes, thinking to himself: _Is this a sin? To caress my **male** beloved?_ Daisuke breathed in Dark's familiar scent; feeling secured. _Why would anyone see this as a sin?_ "You wanna kiss here, right now?" asked Dark, after he slipped his arm around Daisuke's waist.

Daisuke wanted so say 'yes,' but because the priest was just in the confession booth, he shook his head. "Later, Dark."

"So, later I can kiss you?"

Daisuke nodded while burying his blushing face in Dark's clothes, "Hmm…"

"Let's go," Dark led Daisuke away.

In the library, the librarian handed Daisuke a few books she wanted him to put back for him. "They all belong to the aisle at the far end. Thank you so much, Daisuke," the librarian thanked.

Daisuke nodded.

He took four books in his arms while Dark took the six others. "Do you do this often?" asked Dark.

"Yeah. I told the librarian to just ask me whenever they had a lot on their hands. I don't mind."

Once in the back of the library, Daisuke set the books in a pile, then turned to Dark. "Can you put these two books away?"

Dark did so quickly. "Already done?" asked Daisuke as he slipped the last book into the bookshelf.

"Done and waiting," said Dark.

"For what?"

"You," Dark pressed his body against Daisuke and the bookshelf, "It's later."

Daisuke beamed with excitement, "Well…"

"Don't deny me," Dark chuckled as he leaned into settle his lips on Daisuke's.

Time only allowed them a second before foot steps could be heard approaching them. Dark rapidly pulled away and stepped back. It was Saehara. "Hey, Daisuke." He waved.

"Oh, hello!" Daisuke tried to hide his blush by smiling and looking down.

"Are you Ok?" Saehara noticed how Daisuke was positioned against the bookshelf. He looked like he had tripped and fell.

"OH!" Daisuke stepped away from the bookshelf and approached Saehara, "I was just a little tired; that's all. So, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, this is where some people said I could find you. I just wanted to hang out."

As Daisuke and Saehara began talking, Dark stood behind Saehara and began tapping his feet on the group quite vigorously, yawning, checking his watch, all the while glaring at Saehara.

Daisuke quickly took notice of Dark's activity and began to chuckle. _He's so impatient._

Soon, Dark decided to take another approach to this, he began making faces behind Saehara and even did little bunny ears. Daisuke giggled some more, but Saehara thought he was laughing at his comments. So he continued. Dark bit his lower lip and pretended that he was strangling Saehara from behind. Daisuke finally decided that Dark had waited long enough. "Um, Saehara, can you call me later? Dark and I were kinda busy and as you can see, he's restless."

Saehara nodded and left while waving. As soon as he disappeared around the bookshelf, Dark sprang out at Daisuke and knocked him to the floor. "You know, your friends can be really annoying."

"I'm sorry, Dark," Daisuke giggled, "I just didn't think you would be so impatient to kiss your pretend boyfriend again."

Dark was taken aback by Daisuke's selection of words. Is that all Daisuke thought he was to Dark? A pretend boyfriend? Just someone he'll use until the job's over? "You still don't get it," pinning Daisuke's hand down on the rug, Dark forcefully kissed Daisuke while running his tongue against Daisuke's.

Daisuke succumbed and whimpered. Dark's kisses always made him feel wanted, longed for, enjoyed, and loved. He couldn't bear the thought of breaking away from Risa and losing Dark forever. He would sooner die than give up Dark. "Mnn…," Daisuke moaned and gasped as Dark touched him in all the right places.

Finally, Dark pulled back and panted. "Why can't you understand?" asked Dark.

Daisuke appeared dumbstruck. He didn't understand a word that Dark just said. "What do you mean?"

Dark shook his head and just said, "Never mind. You'll understand eventually."

Just then, an announcement was made, "Attention, students. Will Daisuke Niwa please report to the front office? Thank you."

"I'll meet up with you later, Dark," Daisuke pulled himself from under Dark and was just about to leave, if Dark didn't pull Daisuke in one last time to give him a quick kiss.

"Come to my room later."

_I'd go there now if I could._ Daisuke thought to himself.

However, it was not to be. Daisuke's parents had arrived with Risa to pick him up. "We're going to lunch, Daisuke. We have a few things we need to discuss."

Daisuke suddenly felt sick. His stomach felt tight, his heart wasn't beating according to its normal rhythm. "Um… Ok. When will I get back?"

"Later," said Risa while filing her nails, "Why? Do you have plans with Dark?"

"Yes," Daisuke said without a second's thought.

That did it. Risa glared at Daisuke and said, "Is that all you think about? Is Dark the only person you care about? What about me! I'm your fiancée!"

Daisuke was about ready to slap Risa. "Dark's my friend, Risa. He's important to me." _He's more important to be than anyone else!_

"Is that all he is? Because it sure doesn't seem that way."

"We're just close, that's all."

"Stop your arguing," said Emiko, "Risa's parents are waiting at the café for us. We have reservations, and we can't miss it." Risa forced Daisuke to link his arm with hers as they walked to the car.

Once they got to the café, Emiko let Daisuke and Risa out of the car while she drove off to find some parking. Daisuke spotted Risa's parents and his dad right away. They were only standing five feet away, however, that wasn't the only thing that captured Daisuke's attention. The café was located next to a teen's club surprisingly, and Daisuke couldn't believe who he had just seen! _Dark?_ If it was Dark, then he had just walked into the club accompanied by several teenage girls. "Is something the matter, Daisuke?" asked Mr. Harada.

Daisuke snapped out of his gaze, "Uh, no, sorry."

"Well, come along, we have just been called."

As Daisuke sat down in a booth besides Risa, he noticed that there was an unfamiliar face with Risa's parents. She looked very much like Risa, but with shorter hair. "Daisuke, we would like you to meet Risa's sister, Riku."

Riku was listening to some music on her ipop, so of course she wasn't paying attention. She was just bobbling her head around to the beat of whatever she was listening to. Risa smirked, and then kicked her. Riku snapped out of her little world, removed her ear phone, and said, "Hey," she then kicked Risa back and crossed her legs so that Risa couldn't kick her again.

"Riku is slightly older than Risa," said Mrs. Harada, "If you haven't guessed, they're twins."

Daisuke swamped glances between Risa and Riku. Yep. He definitely could see the resemblance. Riku then reached across the table, grabbed Daisuke's free hand, and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Daisuke."

"Um, yeah," Daisuke smiled.

"You seem like the innocent, shy type," said Riku.

"Um, sure…," if she only knew.

Risa then reached out and pulled Daisuke's hand away from Riku, "You have your own fiancé. Lay off mine!"

Riku grinned, "Hey Dai, you don't mind if I call you Dai, right?"

"No."

"Cool, so, do you really like Risa?"

"What!"

"I mean, could you possibly bear being with her your ENTIRE life!"

"Um… I don't know," Daisuke could feel Risa's evil eyes burning on his skin.

"Please. You say that now, but give it until the end of the month, and you'll wish that you never knew her."

"I guess…"

"Don't you have someone that you'd rather spend your life with?" Riku asked while the waiter placed glasses of water on the table.

Daisuke folded his hands together. _Yes… I think so…_

Riku grinned. "So tell me, who are you thinking about right now?"

Daisuke smiled, "Just a friend," _A very special friend._

"OH?" Riku leaned forwards, "Tell me more, Dai. Who is this friend?"

"He's just a friend."

That's all Daisuke needed to say to make Risa snap. "Would you stop thinking about Dark! He's not the only person in this world!"

"Dark? Is that the guy's name?" Riku asked with a grin.

Emiko decided it was time for her to step in, "Please, we are not here to argue, and this is certainly not the time to talk about your guy friend."

Daisuke felt like crawling into a shell and dying.

"Well, then what should we talk about?" Riku asked snidely, "About Risa's and Dai's wonderful, nonexistence love life?"

"It's not nonexistence! Daisuke loves me very much, don't you, Daisuke?" Risa looked threateningly at Daisuke.

"Um… haha," Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Face it," Riku slapped her hand on the table, "Dai doesn't love you, Risa. He's in love with Dark."

"What!" Daisuke and Risa yelled at once.

"Isn't it obvious? I haven't even seen Daisuke with Dark together and I already can tell. It's clear that Daisuke and Dark must be very close if Risa has heard of him. Emiko must not like Dark if he is constantly the center of Daisuke's attention when Risa is present. When Daisuke was thinking about Dark, he had this sort of musing smile of his face. You'd have to be blind if you didn't notice the signs."

Once done with her proclamation, the entire table was left gaping and speechless. Daisuke was right about ready to run out of the café when his mother turned to him. "Daisuke," her fake smile twitching, "Why don't you tell her Riku the truth about you and Dark?"

"Or better yet, Dai, why won't you tell everyone the truth about your relationship with Dark?"

Before the waiter could take their order, Daisuke had managed to slip out of the booth, out of the café, and onto the streets. _Oh my god, I've made it so obvious that I love Dark!_ Daisuke turned into an alley, leaned against the brick wall for support and thought. _Wait? Love? Do I love him?_ Certainly, Daisuke reacted to the physical contact he had with Dark, whether it was when they held hands coyly, when they held each other tightly, or when they kissed passionately. Those were not simple signs to just confuse the watcher. Hell, most of the time, Daisuke and Dark didn't even have an audience. So the affections they showed towards each other, if anything, were just for them.

Just then, Riku appeared from around the corner, "I found you!" she smiled.

Daisuke looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, and you made me realize something I never thought I'd ever admit to myself."

"What's that?"

"I think… I think I'm in love," Daisuke's hand clenched.

"With Dark?" Riku asked sympathetically.

Daisuke nodded slowly, "When it all started, I was just using Dark to help me get rid of Risa, but I never thought that I would… fall for him…"

"Help you get rid of Risa?"

"He agreed to be my pretend boyfriend. We rehearsed things to do in front of Risa when we were alone, but I just thought it was for show. I guess that explains why I can't bare to think about a life without him."

Riku grinned, "I think I can help you."

A/N: Now we are finally going to get into the scenes where Daisuke really tries to show his family that he and Dark are secret lovers. **BETA NEEDED!**


	9. Rumors

_Gay Sanctum_

**Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DNAngel

A/N: I almost forgot where I was going with this. Whichever, I am back and I'm trying to update everything! **I AM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR** who can edit more than just grammar mistakes.

Chapter 9: "Rumors"

By the time the weekend was over, Daisuke had already thought up a whole page's worth of things to say to Dark. He wanted to know why he was with that girl on Friday, and God help him, he was going to find out.

Once his mother drove him up to the gate, she gave him a quick kiss and then said, "Don't forget about this weekend."

Daisuke pulled his bag over his shoulder and said, "Mom, can I invite a friend?"

Emiko had that sour look on her face, "Who?"

Daisuke smiled.

Emiko sighed. She had a reasonable guess of who that person could be, "As long as you give the majority of your attention to Risa."

Daisuke's face lit up, "Thank you, mom!" He then walked away waving his hand.

"If that Dark tries anything…," Emiko sat in her car, quietly seething. She hadn't forgotten what Riku mentioned just the other day.

DAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWA

When the bell rang, Daisuke quickly got in his seat and pulled out his text books. The teacher began the class, but Daisuke's head was anywhere but in the classroom. He was still trying to remember Dark's schedule and if he would have a chance to see him before the day was over. Luck would have it that he couldn't find Dark anywhere until the final bell rang and classes were over for the day. In the meantime, however, Daisuke pulled out his list and tried to memorize the questions. He was going to take control of the next conversation and try to get Dark to fess up. Had the guy had an entire secret life that Daisuke was unaware of? Come to think of it, Daisuke had only known Dark for a little less than a few months. Within that time, Daisuke hadn't learned much more than that Dark wasn't the richest of guys, and that he was a rebel who had a flippant perspective of life. He was so laid back and carefree and Daisuke loved that about Dark. But back to the other day, if Dark did have someone else in his life, why had he proposed the idea about him and Daisuke being together? Was it all just for show? Was it just to help Daisuke be rid of Risa? If so, then Daisuke thought about what had haunted his mind just a few days ago as well. If and when Risa is finally out of Daisuke life, would Dark leave too?

The bell rang and Daisuke was out of that classroom in a blink of an eye.

DARKMOUSYDARKMOUSYDARKMOUSY

Dark was slouching in his chair with his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head. His buddies were at it again. Talking the chick they "banged" over the weekend. One guy had made this one brunette fall head over heels for him in one night and had completely taken advantage of her before he up and left on her before she knew what happened. Dark preferred to stay out of the conversation, but one of his friends brought up the other day, "I saw you with that chick."

"What about it?" asked Dark.

"Pretty nice piece of booty you had there," said another friend of Dark's, "She's a keeper."

"Yeah, well, I guess I can add her to my collection of bitches and hoes."

Daisuke had just walked by that classroom when he heard Dark spill those words. He turned slightly and looked into the classroom. Someone caught sight of him and said, "Hey, get out you little punk."

Dark looked towards the door and saw Daisuke looking at him. Daisuke blinked once then twice then a look of utter betrayal covered his face. Dark quickly got up and nearly knocked over the desk and chair as he raced for the door. Daisuke didn't run away, he just kind of walked away from Dark as Dark tried to catch up with Daisuke. "Hey, hold on!"

Daisuke brought his text books close to his chest as he looked up and behind himself at Dark. "It's Ok, Dark. You're a guy, and it's not like we are really dating."

"Daisuke…," Dark knew the kid could be like this, "That came out all wrong."

"Who was she, Dark?" Daisuke asked, while trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"Just a friend I met up with. Well, actually a friend of a friend."

"Does she like you?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Dark said proudly, "Who could resist me?"

Daisuke's head slumped a little. "Ok…"

Dark extended his hand, lifted up Daisuke's head to face him, and backed him up against a wall. He gently kissed Daisuke's cheek and the boy's stomach did that flip flop thing. They were in the halls… they were still in public. What if someone saw them? "Dark…"

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. She wasn't you, Daisuke. It wasn't the same."

"What wasn't the same?" What was Dark playing at?

Dark leaned in and whispered in a very deep and sensual voice, "The texture of her skin, the frame of her body, the sound of her voice… it wasn't you."

Daisuke wanted to believe for a second that there really was something beyond the rehearsed kisses and caresses. "And so?"

"I missed you, Daisuke."

"Why?" Why was Dark giving Daisuke hope?

Dark grinned and licked Daisuke's ear, "You know why," Dark nudged Daisuke's cheek with his nose.

Daisuke's arms held on tighter to his text books as the warmth of Dark's body radiated off him and swathed Daisuke in a heated surrounding of Dark's presence. "Someone might see, Dark."

"So?"

Daisuke smiled a little. "I am having a party this weekend, Dark," Daisuke admitted. "My entire family will be there, and…"

"We'll finally have to act out our parts?"

"Yesss….," Daisuke didn't intend of that to come out like a hiss.

"About time," Dark pulled away and began to walk towards his classroom, "What shall I wear?"

"Anything you want," Daisuke winked as he disappeared down the hall.

Dark watched for a few minutes until Daisuke was far enough away for Dark to whisper, "I'll prove everything to you this weekend, Daisuke."

DAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWA

"Daisuke, hurry up! Risa's grandparents want to meet you!" Emiko yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Daisuke sat on his desk staring into the mirror. He looked absolutely suave despite his submissive characteristics with his little black tux and white shirt with shiny black shoes. He sighed and rested his head on his hand. He didn't want to go down and show himself off. He wanted to wait until Dark arrived, which probably wouldn't be any time soon. "I want to kiss him….," Daisuke slouched down further and became restless. He wanted Dark to come so bad right now that if he didn't show up within the next ten minutes or so, he would run out and find him.

Just anticipating what misleading events were going to occur over the next few hours made Daisuke quiver with trepidation.

He looked back into the mirror and bit his lower lip. Was Dark going to kiss him like _that_? Oh, did Daisuke ever hope so.

The bell rang again and again, yet the only voices Daisuke could hear were those of relatives. Daisuke closed his eyes began to shiver. He was just that nervous.

So he decided to get up and stretch a bit, but then he heard someone knocking, and then the door opened. Daisuke spun around and had to reluctantly restrain himself from pouncing on the older teen with the amethyst eyes. "Don't you look handsome?" Dark leaned to his right and placed his hand on his hip.

Daisuke said softly with a quivery voice, "Good evening, Dark."

"Why so polite? Having second thoughts?"

Daisuke walked over to Dark and ran his fingers over Dark's tie. It looked so good on him. "Daisuke…," Daisuke looked up at Dark, and Dark leaned down. He kissed Daisuke's cheek ever so close to his lips and then pulled away; leaving Daisuke frustrated. "Are you having second thoughts? You can end this all right now if you want to, you know."

There were two options. Lose Risa and Dark, or keep Risa and prolong his and Dark's agreement. That is unless Daisuke could convince Dark to stay with him. "I'm ready," Daisuke smiled, "Let's give them a show they will never forget!"

Dark took Daisuke by the hand and led them out of the room. Daisuke blushed furiously and tried to keep himself under control as they walked down the hall. Once they reached the stairs, Dark looked over to Daisuke and whispered, "Is this too soon?" He gave Daisuke's hand a light squeeze and Daisuke reluctantly pulled his hand away.

"I think we should make everyone suspicious first, and then we can be a bit less discrete with our affections."

Dark nodded and then they descended. Immediately, Emiko approached Daisuke and yanked him away from Dark before the two could even protest, "Come along, Daisuke. There are some people here who want to meet you," she led Daisuke to this older couple and they greeted Daisuke.

Dark followed and was never too far behind as Emiko dragged Daisuke from one group to another. He even caught the occasional death glares Emiko would send at Dark. She was probably wondering why Dark kept on following them instead of trying to find someone else to harass.

Once she covered everyone inside, she pulled on Daisuke and brought him outside. Right away people began clapping as Daisuke made his entrance. Risa then appeared out of a crowd and approached Daisuke. She bowed and Emiko smiled, "Doesn't Risa look just lovely this evening, Daisuke?"

Daisuke feigned a smile and then said, "You look as lovely as ever," then, he purposely turned around and looked longingly at Dark. His lips whispered 'come here,' and Dark did so. Emiko seethed as Dark handed Daisuke a glass of cider. "Here you are, Daisuke."

Daisuke kept his eyes glued to Dark as he said thank you and reached for the glass. Their hands touched for a brief moment and Daisuke blushed as Dark winked and took a step back. Daisuke then smiled bashfully as he took a little sip. Emiko didn't miss the gestures, which resulted in her taking the glass away from Daisuke, "Why don't you introduce Risa to your aunts and uncles?"

Daisuke turned around lethargically and said, "They already know who Risa is."

Emiko shook her head and was about to say something, but then someone interrupted her. She swamped glances between Dark and Daisuke then walked away with that person. Risa stood there smiling, and then said, "Finally," she then reached towards Daisuke, but Daisuke turned around and pretended to have not seen her.

"Dark…," Daisuke clung to Dark's sleeve and then suggested that they go somewhere else. Whether this was for everyone eyes or not, Daisuke desperately just wanted to be alone for Dark; even if for a few minutes.

Dark's other hand stretched out and wrapped around Daisuke's shoulders. As they walked away, Daisuke purposely turned around and glanced at Risa as if to say, 'this is who I belong to.'

DARKMOUSYDARKMOUSYDARKMOUSY

Dark and Daisuke were now sitting on a couch by the heath. In a few minutes it will be dinner time, and Daisuke anxiously clenched his pants with his fists. He just knew that his mother was going to propose a toast to him, and with his luck, they will suggest that Daisuke kisses Risa to prove his love for her. Maybe he'll just sit with Dark as far away from the girl as possible. "Whatever happens at dinner," Dark rested his hand over Daisuke's, "Just give me the signal and…."

"I know," Daisuke looked up fondly at Dark for just a moment, for before they could even lean in, a few other couples came to sit on the couches around them. Daisuke quickly withdrew his hand and blushed. Dark smiled and then whispered into Daisuke's ears, "If we're going to do this right, we have to play the parts," Dark reached out and took Daisuke's hand away from his lap, and intertwined their fingers, "What's the worst that can happen?"

An older lady looked from over the shoulder of her husband at Daisuke. She raised her eye brow, and Daisuke felt tenser than ever. He looked at Dark, and Dark whispered into his ears, "Just pretend I'm whispering loving words to you and make it look like it's affecting you," Dark purposely brushed his lips against Daisuke's ear, "Make it seem like you don't care who's looking at you. Pretend that there's no one here but us."

Dark had no idea what was blooming inside of Daisuke as Dark whispered his words. They inevitably had this electrifying effect on Daisuke despite what Dark was saying. "Just us?"

"That's right. Just us," Dark's deep, whispering voice sent chills along his spine and made his stomach feel tight.

Daisuke wanted to lean into Dark, but someone rang a bell and announced that dinner had been served.

So around the large table they all sat. Daisuke's father sat at the head, and Emiko was seat at his right. Daisuke's grandpa was besides Emiko, and Risa's parents were across from them. Along the table sat other people at random; except for Risa and Riku who were sitting fairly close to Dark and Daisuke. Across from them in a matter of fact. Daisuke smiled at Riku who motioned towards Dark and gave a furtive thumps up. Daisuke blushed and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Dark looked over at Riku skeptically, then asked Daisuke, "Who's she?"

"Risa's twin sister."

"Oh," Dark couldn't careless. He was waiting for the opportune time to pull Daisuke's chair closer to his. Which he hoped would be soon. "Let's say grace," said Daisuke's father as he stood up and began to lead everyone in prayer.

This was the perfect moment. As everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes, Dark reached for one of the chair's legs and brought Daisuke's chair closer to his. Daisuke, who was participating in prayer, nearly yelped when he felt his chair moving on its own. Dark then reached for Daisuke's hand and held it. Daisuke stiffened and completely forgot the rest of the words to the prayer. He just started mumbling and his eyes began to dart all over the table, hoping that no one had saw Dark do what he had just done.

"Everything's alright, Daisuke," Dark whispered into Daisuke's ears.

Everyone was praying, but not Riku. She had been watching Dark carefully. She had seen everything and she trying her hardest not to grin or pass the shy couple a fond gesture.

When Daisuke's father had finished leading everyone in grace, drinks were served along with the first course. Instantly, Emiko tapped her fork against her wine glass and said, "A toast," she raised her glass, "To Daisuke and Risa." She then said no more and raised her glass a bit more.

Everyone else did the same and then took a sip. Everyone that is, except Daisuke and Dark. Riku had also caught that, and this time, she didn't bother hiding her grin. "What's that for, Riku?" Risa asked when she placed her glass down.

Riku shrugged and then began taking sips of her soup.

Risa then looked across the table. She wanted to engage Daisuke in a conversation, but Dark had already beaten her to the spot. He was speaking into Daisuke ear… rather intimately close for two "friends." Risa then reached for a dinner roll and as she applied the butter, she didn't look away from the suspicious couple. "What's going on between them? Daisuke gives all his time to Dark."

Riku shrugged again even though she clearly knew the answer.

When the salad came around, Daisuke started rolling around his tomatoes and Dark then reached into his plate and forked them both. "I'll take them," he ate them then leaned in and whispered to Daisuke, "Don't like tomatoes?"

Daisuke shook his head rather vigorously.

"Would you have eaten then if I mouth fed you them?"

Daisuke blushed and then placed his fork down. His stomach was suddenly full… with restless butterflies.

Emiko had seen what Dark had just done. She wanted to shrug it off as something that best friends did to each other, but Dark and Daisuke were _boys_. It was in their nature to be loud and obnoxious. So why were they so secretive and to themselves like… like…, "Lovers…," Emiko frowned and then turned to Risa's mother. Perhaps she was just over reacting. Her son couldn't be gay.

"I need more dressing, Dark," Daisuke commented as he mixed around his salad.

Dark then reached across the table and grabbed the little jar of salad dressing then poured just the right amount onto Daisuke's salad. Daisuke smiled then muttered a 'thank you.' Daisuke then did that mixing thing with his salad and then just set his fork down. He really didn't want to eat anymore then he had already consumed. He felt nervous. He knew that a few of his guests suspected something and he knew that this was going to happen, but anxiety stirred in him as he thought ahead to the part when someone actually confronted him about everything. Hopefully, no one would soon.

"You need to eat, Daisuke," Dark said as his hands casually relaxed on Daisuke's thighs.

Daisuke jerked and smiled. He never thought that he would be so responsive to every little thing that Dark did. God, he was going to miss Dark when everything was over.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," Daisuke mumbled.

"Is it me?" Dark pulled his hand away, feeling that maybe he had forced Daisuke to go beyond his limits, but then Daisuke spontaneously grabbed Darks hand and forced him to relax it further in between Daisuke's thighs. Daisuke then gave Dark a tight squeeze then settled his hands on the table. The boy was now a deep red.

Riku was giggling on the other side. She was so tempted to just peak beneath the table cloth and see first hand where Dark's right hand had suddenly wondered off to. "Like I was saying, Risa," Riku continued to talk to Risa, "There is no point in buying an elaborate wedding gown. You are only going to wear it once. Just once. Rent one."

Riku was serious about Risa wearing it only once. And that once was going to be wasted on trying it on in the dressing room. Surely Daisuke would break everyone off with Risa before she had a chance to wear it to her own wedding.

"What is it, Daisuke?" Dark asked as the waiters came in and took away the salads. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No. It's not that. I'm just… a little nervous."

"Just say the word, Daisuke, and I'll stop. I won't push you. Ever."

Daisuke waited for the waiters to return with the main course before Daisuke grabbed Dark's hand beneath the table. Daisuke then looked around before he intertwined their fingers and squeezed Dark's hand. He was craving the over teen's warmth entirely. But even more then that, he wanted to slip away with Dark for the rest of the night.

As everyone began to dig into the food, Emiko called from across the table, "Daisuke, come here for a moment."

Daisuke had to force himself to release Dark's hand. They then passed each other a longing glance before Daisuke stood up and walked towards Emiko. Several guests caught the gesture and started to whisper things to each other. What was going on between Daisuke and this older guy?

"Yes, mother?" Daisuke asked as he approached Emiko.

"What's going on over there? You're hardly touching your food, and more importantly, why aren't you giving Risa a moment of your time. This party is for both of you. I will not host one again if you don't do your part."

Daisuke nodded. "A few things just came up," Daisuke tried to explain.

"I don't care, Daisuke. Your priorities are to Risa right now, not Dark."

Daisuke looked up and saw Risa glancing over at him. She looked terribly upset. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Emiko nodded and then dismissed Daisuke.

Daisuke quickly wondered back to Dark, and even before he sat down, he had already taken Dark's hand in his. This time, a bunch more, including Daisuke's grandpa caught them. "What was that all about?" Dark asked Daisuke.

"Mom wants me to give Risa some attention."

"Does she now?" Dark grinned.

"I don't want to," _I just want you to tend to my wants…_

After dinner ended, there was more social time for the family and more time for Risa to come in-between Dark and Daisuke. "Daisuke, I've been waiting to talk with you all night, can I steal you away for a moment," Risa asked bluntly, as if expecting Daisuke to obediently comply.

"Oh," Daisuke looked back between her and Dark, "Can Dark come to?"

Risa looked like she was about to shoot Dark. "Daisuke, I need to talk to you about a few things. I don't want Dark to be there."

"But he's my guest," said Daisuke, "It'd be rude to just leave him alone."

"It's alright," said Dark, "I'll just wait in your room."

Daisuke passed Dark one of those don't-leave-me looks but Risa began to pull and Daisuke's arm and so Daisuke had to leave with Risa. But the whole time, while she dragged him away, Daisuke kept his eyes glued to Dark, who was smiling motioning to Daisuke's room. 'Hurry back,' he whispered, hoping that Daisuke would read his lips from afar.

Risa took Daisuke out behind his home in an area where no one else was. "Finally," Risa turned to Daisuke and hugged him ever so tightly, "I've missed you so much, Daisuke."

Daisuke tried to smile, but being held tightly in Risa's arms just didn't feel right to him. He was taller than her, more firm than her, a dominant compared to her. It wasn't right. He need to be the one to burry his face into another's chest, feel a stronger body against his, and feel dependent to another. He needed Dark. "Risa, can we sit down?"

Risa had Daisuke sit on the hammock below some trees. They then just sat there in silence until Risa asked, "What does Dark mean to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What's going on between you guys? You guys seem really close… like…"

"Like what?"

"Well… you know. Anyways, can you tone it down? I don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"Suspect what? Dark and I are really good friends," Daisuke then looked up and realized that his room was the one right above them. If Dark was really in his room, then he could see and hear everything. Shit. "Risa, Dark's a special friend."

"How so?"

"We understand each other… differently than you and I do."

Risa then reached for Daisuke. She cupped his cheeks and then kissed his lips. Daisuke's eyes widened, and a split second later, he pulled away. Something was aching inside of him. He felt like he had betrayed someone… "I'm sorry, Risa."

"What's wrong? You don't want to marry me?"

How was Daisuke supposed to answer that question? "I do, Risa. I want to. But I just need some time to get used to everything."

Risa frowned. "Why do boys make everything so complicated?"

Daisuke was taken aback. Oh, if she only knew how complicated girls were. "Risa, I think we should get back to the party."

"Only if you kiss me again," Risa asked firmly.

Daisuke looked up at his window and prayed that Dark wasn't watching them. Then, as he leaned into Risa, he felt something hot burning into his back. Someone was watching. His lips had barely brushed Risa's before he pulled away and got off the hammock. "We should get back."

He reached out to Risa, and then Emiko came from behind the corner of the house. "Daisuke, Risa, that's where you two have been." She had the widest smile on her face than she has had all day. "What were you two up to?"

"Nothing," Risa said bashfully as she placed her hands behind her back and swayed her hips.

Emiko passed Daisuke an approving smile, then walked away, "Just remember to behave."

Risa then felt like grabbing Daisuke's hand and pulling him back towards the hammock, but before she could, Daisuke had walked away. He needed to be with Dark again. He had only been away for barely ten minutes and already he felt weak and exposed.

Daisuke had managed to slip into his house without attracting the attention of others. He then quietly walked upstairs and to his room. He knocked then entered. Dark was lying on his bed, tossing a baseball into the air repeatedly. "I thought you were going to be out there all night. I think you just undid everything we worked for today."

Dark stopped tossing the ball into the air and then looked over at Daisuke. Daisuke then locked his door and hurried over to Dark. Dark sat up and opened his arms as Daisuke leaped into him and pushed him onto the bed. "What's with you? You've been acting weird all day. Have I done something to make you mad?"

Daisuke shook his head and buried it further into Dark's neck.

"Well, what do you want to do? You have any video games or…" Dark was stopped short when Daisuke pressed his lips to Dark's. Just slightly shocked for a moment, Dark's eyes widened, then closed when Daisuke's hands held tight to Dark's collar, holding his in place in case Dark tried to pull away. Dark then cupped Daisuke's cheeks and repeatedly kissed Daisuke on his lips. Quickly though, he pulled away, "Daisuke, are you alright?"

"Top me…," Daisuke whispered while he blushed fiercely.

"What?" Did Dark hear him right?

"Top me… please."

Dark flipped over so that Daisuke was resting beneath him, with Daisuke's hips and legs cradling Dark. "Dark…," Daisuke pulled Dark back down to him and kissed him again. He wanted to keep Dark close to him and never allow him to stray too far away. He wanted to take Dark in and give Dark everything he had. These newfound feelings were driving him mad. He had no idea that he could feel this strongly for another man. "Can you spend the night?"

"I can try."

"Please don't leave me tonight. I want you to stay."

Dark leaned down, kissing Daisuke fiercely on the neck. Daisuke held onto Dark's body and whimpered. It all felt so good. His nails were digging into Dark's clothes and his thighs were gripping Dark tightly. He wanted Dark to leave a mark so badly, but god help him if his mother ever found it. When Dark pulled away, he settled his lips on Daisuke's and his tongue slipped in between Daisuke's lips. Softly, the two rubbed their tongues together and moaned as they bathed in each other's love.

That was, until they heard a knock at the door.

Dark was about ready to pull away from Daisuke, but Daisuke determinedly held onto Dark while his lips pulled in Dark's bottom lip. "Dai…," Dark mumbled.

Daisuke finally pulled away then looked at the door. His garnet eyes were shimmering and they looked distressed. "Daisuke?"

"Daisuke?" His mother called soon after, "You need to say night to Risa. Open your door."

"I'll be back," Daisuke said as he pulled himself from beneath Dark, not bothering to fix his hair as he approached the door. He unlocked it, opened it then smiled at Risa, "I'll see you later, Risa. Good night."

Risa was about to step forwards to give Daisuke a little kiss on his cheek, but then Daisuke stepped back and closed the door gently. Riku, Risa, and Emiko all stood there feeling rather replaced and flabbergasted. What had happened to sweet little Daisuke?

Dark sat up and raised his brow, "What was that all about?"

Daisuke shrugged as he unbuttoned his shirt and then removed his tie. He then pulled down his hands and tossed them onto his chair. He took off his shirt then placed it on his desk. Dark just sat there on the bed wondering what Daisuke was up to. "Should I undress too?"

Daisuke nodded as he approached the bed, "I'm exhausted, Dark."

Once Dark finally undid the very last button, Daisuke obligingly pulled the shirt off Dark's shoulders then tossed it onto the floor. Daisuke then undid Dark's belt and while he set them aside, Dark removed his pants. "What are you up to, Daisuke?"

"Nothing," Daisuke then pulled Dark back onto his lips. He kissed him a few times, then relaxed against his pillow. "I can't sleep with those kinds of clothes. I figured that you couldn't either."

"You know you're going to get lectured about this soon."

Daisuke looked at Dark as if the man was going to run away on him. "I don't care anymore, Dark. Just please don't abandon me."

A/N: I think I pretty much forgot where I was heading with this story. So, I have no idea what I am going to do for the next chapter. I'll have to reread through everything then figure out what needs to be done.

Sorry for the long wait. I doubt it'll take me that long to update again. Now to update the other four fan fictions I have.


	10. Never Enough

Gay Sanctum

**WARNINGS: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 10: "Never Enough"

(Daisuke's POV)

When I woke up that morning following the party, despite how heavy my eyes were with sleep, I could not look away from Dark's sleeping face. Even in sleep, he was so… handsome. I then smiled painfully. Even though he had his arms around me, with me close against his body, and everything feeling as right as possible, I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. That man before my eyes, sleeping in my bed was the root of my sins according to my religion. If I continued to give him everything, then my soul was doomed to dwell in an eternal inferno. I closed my eyes and my hands came out to hold tightly to his shirt. I felt Dark's warmth swathing around my hands and tickling my arms as it surged through my body. I weakly smiled this time, and then pushed my head further into the crook of Dark's neck. I wasn't sure what I felt for him, or maybe I was, but just refused to believe it, but whichever it was, I knew that it was pure and untainted by selfish, wanton desires. So, why would God hate me for this? "Dark…," I wanted to wrap my arms around him so bad. I wanted to hold him tight and never allow anyone to tear him away from me, yet, there was still something inside of me that wouldn't allow me to give away everything. My religion… my faith... it was strong… perhaps too strong for its own good. If I am to carry out the Lord's will, then I will marry a woman and produce children… I will not continue to have this man in my life and give into temptation. "Oh, Dark…"

I looked at him again, making sure that he was asleep; then I leaned in and whispered, "I'll never let you go…"

I couldn't. If I did… if I denied that I felt something special for him, then I would just be lying to myself and I couldn't do that… for much longer.

Then I felt Dark stirring. He legs were shifting around and then his arms were suddenly holding me tighter, and my body responded by heating up. I felt warmer and butterflies were swarming around inside of me. I think I may have even felt something moving further below. "Daisuke?" I guess Dark must've finally woken up.

"Yeah?" What I wouldn't give to wake up to this every day.

"You awake?"

"I've been awake for a while."

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked softly.

"I didn't feel like getting up."

I could almost feel him grinning. That's how connected to him I felt. "Didn't feel like getting up, or didn't feel like leaving my arms?"

I was blushing fiercely. That's just the kind of effect he had on me. I wanted to say, 'A little bit of both,' but I didn't. "You're so full of yourself, Dark."

There it was again… I knew he was grinning.

"Should we get up?" He asked. "And take a shower together?"

God, how I wish I could just say yes. "Don't be silly." I was about to get up, but my body wasn't willing to move. It just felt to perfect here in his arms.

"Oh well," Dark shifted so that his arms were no longer around me, but rather supporting his head as he lay on his back.

I then felt bare and vulnerable. I wanted to reach out for him and I guess he sensed that. "What? Want me to top you again?" He smirked then brought one arm around to guide me over him, "How about you top me for a change?"

I was about to say something, but then I felt myself resting on top of him, our faces just inches apart. "Dark…"

"Like the view? Don't get used to it," he then whispered to me, "I like it better when you are lying under me… completely at my will."

I closed my eyes tightly and then wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to say it out loud, but I felt the same way too. "Let's get up before your mom discovers that I'm still here."

But… wouldn't that be a good thing?

Dark pulled himself from under me then stood up. I was left on the bed, resting over the spot he had just abandoned, and I was breathing in his scent. It was everywhere. Please mom, don't send for anyone to wash my sheets.

"Anyways, Daisuke, I have to run. I'm supposed to meet up with a few friends of mine." He then went about the room picking up his clothing.

"What?"

"But first…," he pulled me to the edge of the bed and pecked me on my cheek. "Ok. I'll see you later, love."

Love?

Before I could even say goodbye, he had left through the window. I then ran over to my window and caught a glimpse of him jumping the wall just in time. Then that was it. He was gone, but I didn't want to leave my window, just in case he came back. "Oh, Dark… what am I going to do about you?"

DAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWA

(Author's POV)

"There you are! We've been waiting for you, man! What took ya?"

"I was sleeping over at a friend's house," said Dark as he took a seat next to a few friends, "So I had to run to the school to shower and get changed. I wasn't about to show up here in some tux.

"Hmm…, I would've liked to see that," said a girl with dark hair who was sitting behind one of Dark's friends.

"Who are you?" asked Dark.

"You can call me Jess, and I believe your name is Dark, correct?"

Dark nodded. "Haven't seen you around. You new?"

"Yes. I just moved here a few weeks ago. I live just across the street from your pal James, so if you ever want to visit, you know where to find me."

"Ooo!" The guys gave Dark an approving pat on the back, "It's about time, Dark!"

Dark's grin just got bigger.

"So, you want to hang out?"

"I guess you'd make a cool friend," said Dark as he sat up and headed towards the club across the street.

"Just a friend?" asked Jess as she got up to catch up with Dark.

"Are you looking for something more?"

Jess just smiled, "So, you're looking for someone with no strings attached?"

"I'm not looking for anyone," said Dark, "I already have someone."

"Oh, really?" Jess grinned as they entered the club. Dark had caught the grin before they entered, and so he made sure to watch his back while with Jess. He didn't know what kind of girl she was, but so far, it seemed like she was no different than those horn dogs back over there.

DARKMOUSYDARKMOUSYDARKMOUSY

Monday finally rolled around and school was back in session. "Take care, Daisuke," said Emiko as she looked around the dropping off zone, waiting to see if Dark was going to pop out of nowhere.

"Bye mom."

Daisuke jumped out of the car and raced towards his class. In order to get there, he had to pass by Dark's dorm. Perhaps he could catch a glance of Dark leaving the building or something. Anything would do just fine, so as long as he saw Dark.

But, as Daisuke passed the building, he saw this girl leaving the dorm. What was a girl doing on campus? And Dark! He was waving goodbye? Daisuke was completely confused. "Who's she, Dark?" Daisuke whispered more to himself.

Dark then leaned against the wall and watched her until she exited the campus. Daisuke frowned and narrowed his eyes. Did Dark have yet another secret life that Daisuke didn't know about? Or was he just jumping to conclusions? Daisuke prayed it was the latter. He didn't know how he could handle breaking everything.

When lunch finally rolled around, Daisuke wanted to help out the art teacher. She handed three boxes stacked on top of each other to Daisuke and told him exactly what she wanted him to do with them. As Daisuke walked in the halls, occasionally looking around the boxes to make sure nothing was blocking his path, he had no idea that Dark was casually walking behind him. That was, until he reached the point of his destination. He needed to open the door of the teacher supply room, but the boxes were a little heavy and he couldn't balance them with one hand. Just then, Dark reached out and scared the living shit out of Daisuke. The boy yelped and jumped back, nearly dropping the load he was carrying. "Don't do that, Dark!"

"Sorry. I just thought that you needed some help."

(Daisuke's POV)

I wondered how long he had been there… just walking and waiting to see if I'd realize I wasn't along. He took the top box away from me in order to lighten up my load and then opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman. Inside, the room was dark and the shades were down. Dark flipped on the switch then asked, "Where do we put these?"

I pointed to an empty table. He then grabbed the last two boxes I had and placed all three on the table at once. "Finally. Now we can talk."

"Talk?" I looked at him, knowing very well that I had this worried, fretful look on my face. "Talk about what?"

"You know what I'm referring to," said Dark as he leaned against the desk.

"No I don't," I just hoped to God that he wasn't referring to that girl I saw leave earlier.

"No, silly. About the party. Did your mom give you any shit yesterday or today?"

"Oh…," I rubbed the back of my head, feeling unbelievably relived that he wasn't referring to that girl. "Well… she didn't talk to me all day. She just kind of poked her head into my room and watched me do my homework. It was like she wanted to ask me something, but couldn't find the right words."

"Do you think she's catching on?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you hope so?"

"Well, Daisuke, we've been at this for a while, you know."

What was he getting at? I felt cold again and quite panicked. "…is something wrong?"

Dark smiled. "Daisuke, we been going at this for months. Unless your parents are blind, I can't see how they wouldn't notice our relationship."

"Well… I think my mom knows, but she hasn't gotten around to talking to me about it."

Dark nodded as watching me carefully. "What does Risa think?"

"I think she knows, but is ignorant of it."

"Well then, we'll just have to change it, won't we?"

"Wha…?"

Dark was then walking towards me with this big, sinister grin on his face. I looked up at him and instinctively closed my eyes. His lips were on mine in mere seconds and then his tongue was plowing my mouth. I gripped his shoulders to steady myself and he wrapped his arms around my tiny body.

Too quickly he pulled away, leaving my mind cloudy and my body craving more of his affection. "Risa's not here… why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Must I always have a reason when I kiss you?" Dark asked as he continued to hold me close to his body.

I wanted to say 'no' so badly. I loved it when he kissed me! I love it so much! I didn't care how wrong it might've been. "Well… I don't know."

"Is Risa going to be over today?"

"When is she not?" I asked him.

"Alright… I have an idea. Invite me over."

I nodded and he smiled wickedly. "And Daisuke, I want your complete and utmost trust. I can't do this without cooperation."

I nodded again and he patted my head as he left the room.

What was he up to?

It was difficult after that to go through the day without wondering what Dark had up his sleeve. I kept on dozing off in the final two classes, just drawing stick figures in my notebook as the teachers continued to lecture about whatever it is that they teach about. After that incident in the supply room, I just didn't want to work anymore. I wanted to go home and… do stuff with Dark.

The end of the day came slow enough and then we waited while my mom drove up. She looked out her window and raised her brow. "Daisuke… why is Dark with you?"

"We're study buddies, mom. Test tomorrow and we need to help each other out. He won't be sleeping over today."

My mom nodded while eyeing Dark suspiciously, as she always does. I passed the OK nod towards Dark and he hopped into the vehicle.

Once we reached my house, Risa was outside on the lawn smelling flowers. As soon as she saw me, she darted towards me. Only mere seconds before she glomped me did Dark deliberately cross her path. "Hey, Risa! Long time so see!"

Risa's mouth dropped and she passed a pleading look towards my mom. Emiko looked the other way and pretended to have not seen anything.

"Let's go, Daisuke. We have studying to do."

Hmmm… I wanted to study anatomy.

In my room, Dark shut the door and then locked it. I looked over my shoulder and eyed him. "So, what were you planning on doing?"

Dark suddenly picked me up and settled me on my desk. "We can't do this at school easily, but at least here… we have some privacy."

"What?" My eyes opened wide and I shuddered to think that we were going to do something a bit more intimate.

"Do you trust me, Daisuke?"

My eyes and thoughts were so focused on Dark that I barely heard what he said. Either way, I nodded and then I felt him spreading apart my legs and he pulled me closer to him.

It was then that I woke up. I looked down to take in the picture of our situation and then I noticed Dark unbuttoning my pants. I grabbed onto his shirt gently and just watched as he unzipped the zipper. There were so many thoughts running through my head, like, what am I doing letting him get away with this, and, shit, I should stop him, but I want to see what he's going to do. Well of course I should have an idea of what he was going to do, but I didn't have the motives to pull his hands away. He pulled down on my pants and I obediently lifted myself up so he could pull them all the way off. "Dark?"

He kissed me again. He kissed me hungrily and impatiently. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Then I could feel his finger tips lightly running down the front of my briefs. I pulled away from Dark's lips and closed my eyes tightly; remember to breathe as he applied a bit more pressure. "Hmmm…."

Dark then, thought the material, started rubbing me. I gasped out loud and tried to spread my legs wider so he could cup me. He did so and I unwrapped my arms from around his neck in order to rest them behind me to support my body. I arched towards him and rolled my head back. I was already hardening and he had barely begun. "Dark…."

I felt so dirty… so manipulated, and the pleasure I felt from Dark's hand massaging me through my briefs was just sinful. "You… you can slide you hand inside…." I looked at him and he nodded. He easily pulled on the hem then slid his hand inside. His warm hand was strong and large. It wrapped around my entire length and pumped me forcefully. I moaned out louder than I intended to and then I reached out to hold onto him. His scent, most filling and appeasing, mixed with my thick and musty scent.

Time now was going so fast. I moaned and whimpered with every single pump he gave me. He teased my head and caressed me tenderly. With my ear against his chest, I could hear his own heart rapidly thumping. At this point, I was quickly approaching my climax, and I made sure Dark knew it as I pulled him down so he could kiss me. This time I delved deep into his mouth, seeking out my other companion and seconds late, I felt my entire body tense as I ejaculated onto his hand. He quickly gripped me and pulled me back against his body. The tingling feeling I felt was beyond anything I anticipated. "I'm here, Daisuke." Dark kissed my forehead, and that dirty, used feeling I had fled. I felt loved… I felt tended to. I felt relieved.

And then someone was knocking on the door. "Pull up your pants," Dark said as he walked over to answer it.

"I heard some strange noises," I heard Risa say as she tried to look in.

Dark blocked her as he hid his right hand, the one that gave me a hand job, behind his back. "We're studying. Go away. He doesn't want to see you."

Dark closed the door on Risa and walked towards me. "Got a towel?"

I passed him some tissue I had on his desk so he could wipe his hand. I then blushed and mumbled, "Thank you."

Dark smirked and said, "Perhaps we should do this more often. Feel relieved?"

Sweet heavens, I felt free as a bird. I didn't bother to put on pants as I walked over to sit on my bed. Dark was grinning again. Whatever for, I had no idea. "I think your mom heard you moaning," Dark suddenly said.

I gasped and looked over at him. "Do you really think so?"

"You were really loud."

When dinner came around, Dark had to leave. Emiko made sure that there was only enough for Risa, dad, herself, and me. "I'll walk you out," I said to him as I left the house with him beside me.

As we walked down the pathway, I looked up fondly at the stars and smiled as the cool breeze blew against my face. Dark then had taken my hand in his and I was blushing again. "I wish you could spend the night." I could never have enough with Dark.

"Can't do everything in one day, Daisuke, or you won't be able to get up for a week."

I gasped and looked at him, "What?!"

At the gates, he pecked my lips and ruffled my hair. "See you tomorrow at school."

When he was completely and utterly out of sight, I returned to the house. Inside, everyone was oddly quiet. I looked around and then I caught my mom's eye. She seemed upset about something. Risa seemed upset about something too. A huge storm will be ensuing shortly.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day.


	11. Possessiveness

_Gay Sanctum_

Chapter 11: "Possessiveness"

"Are you seeing anyone, Dark?" asked Jess who sat backwards on Dark's chair.

"Why?" Dark asked as he tried finishing up his homework on his bed.

"Just curious. You don't seem like the type that would go on without some hot chick in your life."

Dark looked up from his text book at Jess. "I can't keep the babes away. I can tell you that much."

"Are you a player?"

"Nah. Too much work."

"Hmm, really?" asked Jess as she watched Dark with an attentive gaze. "Are you interested in anyone?"

"Perhaps, but it's none of your business."

"Ooo…. I think there is someone. Who is she?"

Dark didn't answer. Jess ran her hand threw her hair, which she had dyed red since he last saw her and she said, "Does she have red hair? Maybe a slender, … tall girl?"

"Haha! You're funny."

Jess stood up and walked towards Dark. "Come on. D'you wanna go out? I have a lot to offer."

Dark looked up at Jess. "I'm taken," he said firmly. "I know I've told you that before."

Jess shrugged as she walked around the room. She then found a picture of a boy sitting on Dark's desk. It wasn't framed and the pose the boy was doing made it look like he wasn't aware that someone was taking a picture of him. "Who's this?"

"Daisuke," said Dark as he stood up and snatched the picture out of her hand.

"Is he a relative of yours?"

"Psh, no. He's gonna be my future husband," Dark said sarcastically.

"You can't be serious. Are you gay?"

Dark placed the picture inside of his text book and closed it. "I think it's about time you left."

"So, who is this Daisuke?"

Dark could've sworn he had told this girl about Daisuke before. "A friend of mine. Why? Don't you dare try to harass him."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"If you get anywhere near him, I'll hurt you," Dark's tone suddenly wasn't friendly or sarcastic.

Sensing the severity in Dark's voice, Jess backed down; however, she was all the more curious to find out who this Daisuke was. "Alright, alright. Don't worry. I won't go near this boy toy of yours."

Dark watched Jess closely as she left the room.

DAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWA

Daisuke was sitting down at a café with Risa on this specific day, trying to survive the hour as it passed. "I'm so glad you could come and spend some time with me, Daisuke. I've really missed you."

"Y…yeah…," said Daisuke as he looked the other way. Everything in the entire world seemed more fascinating than Risa's drivel.

"You mean the world to me, Daisuke," she said as he swayed side to side in her seat.

Daisuke nodded as he looked around. Everyone was sitting with their dates and lovers, talking and enjoying themselves. Except for Daisuke. He was stuck with evil Risa.

"Why don't you talk to me, Daisuke?" asked Risa as he reached across the table and took Daisuke's hand.

"Eh… Risa, I'm just not ready to be with you right now. I think I'm too young."

"Young?!" Risa crossed her arms, seemingly disappointed.

Daisuke nodded and tried to explain a few things to her, but then some lady pulled up a chair besides them and sat down. "Hello, sorry to intrude," said the strange girl with the red hair. "I'm Jess, and I believe you're Daisuke."

Daisuke nodded. He then realized that Jess was that girl he saw not too long ago. The one that's been hanging around with Dark as of lately. "Yeah…"

Jess extended her hand to Risa's and shook it, "And you must be Daisuke's….?"

"I'm his fiancée."

"Really? Amazing," she turned to Daisuke and then asked, "Aren't you a little young to be thinking of marriage."

Daisuke nodded, but he didn't crack a smile. What was Jess doing here bothering them?

"Well, I'm one of Dark's friends. Actually, I wanted to ask if you knew who Dark's love interest was."

Daisuke wanted to vomit. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking with anger.

"Dark told me earlier that he has some love interest. I'm not sure who, 'cause he won't tell me, but I have a feeling that you know; seeing that you and he are such good friends."

"I don't think he has a love interest," said Daisuke, feeling his stomach churn and hand clench.

"Oh no… I'm pretty sure he does. You see, I have this plan to get Dark to go out with me, but I kind of can't since he says that there's already someone out there. I want to know who the competition is, so I can win."

Daisuke didn't know what to think. He turned over and looked at Risa. "Excuse me for a second." He covered his mouth with his hand. He could feel something coming up smoothly, but it made his jaw tighten and his eyes go watery. Dark had a love interest? Did he really say that? Was it him? Was Dark in love with him?

"You alright, Daisuke?" asked Jess as she placed her hand on Daisuke's back.

Daisuke shook his head. "I think I need to leave."

Daisuke placed down some money and before either Jess or Risa could stop him, he was gone.

The streets calmed Daisuke somewhat, but every time he thought about what Jess had said, he felt vomit trying to make its way out of his stomach. "Dark… do you love me?" he wanted to ask Dark, but he was afraid of losing something if he asked. What if Dark said no? Then Daisuke would be crushed. He needed Dark so much. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to go on if Dark rejected him. Once again he felt stuck between losing both Risa and Dark, or keeping both. Perhaps he could convince Dark to stay with him. He wanted the man so much. He needed him. Daisuke remembered confirming his love to Riku. "Yeah…," Daisuke sat under a tree and nodded. "I love him."

He closed his eyes, and before he could relax, he heard someone running up towards him.

"Daisuke! Dude, what's up?" it was Jess. She had followed him.

Daisuke got up and before she could reach him, he began running towards St. Frances Academy. He reached the gates in no time, but before he could get to his dorm, Jess had caught his arm and turned him around. "Dude, you know something, don't you? You know who his love interest is, don't you? Why don't you tell me? It's not like I'll hurt her or anything. Is she a close friend of yours too?"

Daisuke nodded, and then Jess gripped his arm tighter. "Who is she? Why don't you tell me?"

"I told you, I can't!" Daisuke tried to pull away, but Jess wouldn't let him.

"Well, forward a message to her. Tell her that she had better keep away from that man, because I'm planning on making him mine." She then pushed Daisuke, and the boy fell backwards and onto his side.

Daisuke winced and then looked up. Jess was already walking away. Then there were tears welling up and pouring from Daisuke's eyes. "No… you can't have him," said Daisuke quietly. No… she wouldn't take Dark away from him.

DARKMOUSYDARKMOUSYDARKMOUSY

"So, I met Daisuke," said Jess who was sitting next to Dark while he studied for an exam.

Dark looked up at her from his text book and asked, "Did you harass him?"

"No. I merely indulged in a lovely conversation with him. Why d'you ask?"

"Hmm," Dark's eyes were suddenly very mistrusting. He looked back down at his work, and then Jess's hand came around to caress his face. Dark swatted her hand away casually, like he did when fly would buzz around his face.

"You seem different… and very unapproachable when I talk to you about Daisuke. What's the deal? He's just a friend, right? Why so protective of him? I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Dark twirled his pen around on his fingers vexatiously. "What's it to you?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. He seems a little fidgety when it comes to you. He kinda ditched his fiancée yesterday when I tried talking to him about you. D'you know why?"

"Of course I do," Dark said as he stood up.

"Really? So, what's your relationship to him? Are you like… his bodyguard or something?"

"Hehe," Dark grabbed his messenger bag and lifted onto his shoulder. He then said, "I guess you can say that."

Dark opened the door and stepped out, but not before he shooed Jess out.

Jess however, didn't leave Dark's side. She stood next to him and decided to follow him to wherever he wished to go. "Are you off to see Daisuke?"

"No. I'm off to the library. I have work to do, and you can't follow. School rules. You shouldn't even be on campus."

"Relax. I'm not doing anything."

"You're harassing me."

Jess laughed, "No I'm not, silly," she pushed his a little and giggled a bit.

Dark was about to tell her off, but then she came around and hugged Dark. "I think we would make a cute couple. Don't you think so?"

Dark didn't flinch or make a move to hug her back. He looked onwards, hoping that Daisuke wouldn't show up any moment now. "I'm taken," said Dark, "and I love my significant other very much."

Jess pushed herself off him. "You're dating someone? Who?"

Dark closed the door to the dormitory and stepped outside. There were boys walking everywhere, but as soon as they realized that a girl was on campus, they stopped and turned around. Dark sighed. He didn't need word of this to get around. For it Daisuke was to be notified, it would mean trouble for them. "Shoo," said Dark.

"What! That's so mean! You're so mean, Dark."

"And I can be worse, now leave before someone alerts the principal or some other faculty member."

"Dark?"

Dark turned around and so did Jess. Daisuke stood there looking at them both, appearing very confused and scared. Dark for the moment completely forgot about Jess. He reached out with his hand and ran it through Daisuke's ruby colored hair. "Hey you!" He pulled the boy forwards and into a hug. If it wasn't for all the people around them, Dark would've given Daisuke a kiss. It was amazing how quickly Daisuke could soften Dark's heart.

"Oh… hi, Daisuke," said Jess as she watched the two boys exchanged terms of endearment.

Daisuke managed a weak smile before he said, "Good evening. I hope it's not a bother, but I need to borrow Dark for a few minutes."

Dark arched his brow, then Daisuke asked softly, "Come with me to the church… please." He sounded almost desperate.

"Alright," Dark turned away from Jess entirely and followed Daisuke who had to resist the urge to lead Dark by the hand.

In the church, Daisuke sat down with Dark on one of the many pews and finally took his hand.

(Daisuke's POV)

I was anxious, determined, and sort of happy once I had Dark to myself. I could've summed up at least five different reasons why I needed him alone, but when we boiled down to it, I only wanted him here because I hadn't seen him for two days. "In the church, Daisuke? You sure it's alright in here?"

"I can recall a time when you tried kissing me in here."

"Haha," Dark wrapped his sturdy, warm arms around me and brought me into his chest. I easily cuddled up against his chest, and then I felt his lips against my forehead. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked softly.

I clenched his oxford shirt and closed my eyes. Why didn't I have the strength to just tell him I wanted him close to me? When I felt his hand rubbing the small of my back, I shuddered. He was so gentle with me… even when he stroked me that other day. Always so meticulous and considerate. There were days when I didn't wish to do anything other than be complaisant to him. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," he said confidently. He was waiting for a satisfactory answer.

"Um…, I guess I wanted to rescue you from Jess," I mumbled while blushing.

"Seriously? In that case, you did me a favor," he kissed my cheek this time and then pulled away.

I wanted to pull him back. Hold him close and demand that he make me scream… "I think it's about time that we put an end to Risa before she tries anything else…"

"Has she tried something?" he asked me; his tone wavering rather hastily.

"Nothing really besides taking me out and such."

"Hmm. Gotta get rid of her before she advances. What do you want to try now, Daisuke?"

God, I didn't think my response was appropriate in a church. I hesitated before I looked down at myself and then blushed. I'm sure that clued him in… but I wasn't even sure what I wanted him to do… I just knew I wanted _everything_.

Dark looked down and his eyes lingered on my groin. When he looked up, his eyes slowly followed my buttons up. I felt like his eyes could burn through them… and remove anything blocking his fingers from spreading over my skin. "D'you want… what I think you want?" he asked softly, like the hushed tone couldn't be heard by God's ears.

"Let's step outside," I said as I stood up and took him by the hand.

Outside, we sat by a tree and then he asked again, "Do you want… _it_? Because if you do… I can give it to you…," he touched my face softly with the back of his hand and then he lifted my hand up and kissed my palm. "That is a promise kiss. I can make you that one promise… to give you everything, but I won't do so until you ask."

Now I didn't know if we were on the subject of getting rid of Risa or fulfilling our desires. "Promise me then that you will then… and only me! No one else…," I had spoken too quickly. I hadn't a clue what I just asked for. Him? His love? His lust… passion? To be in bed with me in the way that only a married couple should be? I gulped nervously. I was scared and yet anxious. What did I want? All of him, right? _All_ of Dark Mousy…

A/N: Please review!! And check my profile for news.


	12. Fidelity

Gay Sanctum

_Gay Sanctum_

A/N: Um, I think there will be one more chapter after this before it all ends. So for now, enjoy. And I apologize for taking so long. I didn't know what I wanted to do for a long time. Oh, and be prepared for grammatical errors and typos, because I don't have a beta as of right now and there's only so much I can catch. 

Chapter 12: 

"Where is the Fidelity that the Betrayer Swore?"

"Have I seen Dark? No I have not…," The older boy who was dorming in the room across from Dark's responded. "But he should be back in a few hours, why?"

"I wanted to tell him something."

"Such as…?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," said Daisuke as she crossed his arms.

"Well, you'll find him at the club in town. 545 East Cherrywood," with that, the boy closed the door and Daisuke was already sprinting down the halls.

(Daisuke's POV)

"Did you find him?" asked Riku, who was waiting for me outside of the campus just around the corner.

I stopped and leaned over to catch my breath. "He's…. he's at… the club," I panted in between words. There was something I needed to take care of today, since Risa's parents were dying to take us out tomorrow to look at wedding gowns and suits.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, wait for a few years? Why do such a thing when you can wed them during spring? It'll be a lovely time of the year. With blooming flowers and butterflies everywhere," Risa's mother suggested as she flipped through a wedding catalog.

"What a splendid idea, dear. I think it will be perfect. Why not do what can be done sooner? I say we should get them married before the summer." Risa's father took out his wallet and began counting his money.

Emiko smiled as did Risa. "That's a lovely idea, mother," said Risa as her eyes turned into bubbles of joy. 

Daisuke sat in the corner in complete dismay. There was no way this was going to happen to him. "What do you think, Daisuke?" asked Risa's mother excitedly. She was expecting Daisuke to be overjoyed at the idea of being married to her daughter so soon.

"I… I need to use the bathroom," Daisuke got up and never returned.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm too young to get married!" Daisuke eyes were huge with fear.

"No duh!" said Riku as she grabbed a hold of my arm. "We don't have any time to waste. Mother and father want to take you out _tomorrow_ to find a suitable suit! We need to get you _out_ today! If your parents don't find out by tonight, then we'll all be in trouble. My parents don't like wasting money."

I nodded as I followed Riku down the street. My heart was beating like I was about to tell my mother right this second that I was gay and dating another guy a few years older than me. Oh man… I had no idea how she'll take it. 

Sensing my dismay, Riku looped her arm with mine and smiled. "You're totally transparent, Daisuke. And if I've just met you, I bet your parents can see right through you. Maybe they already have an idea that you're interested in guys but are being ignorant."

"I don't know whether to feel encouraged by that or even more frightened."

"Hush. We're almost at the club and you need to figure out if there's an way to get Dark to help you out. You can't do this alone."

My mind began to rethink the whole idea once I saw that we were on the right street. Dark said he was only going to help me until I was done with Risa. Could I tell him that I wanted to hold on much, much longer? "Maybe I should do this and not tell Dark."

"Don't lie to your boyfriend. You shouldn't lie in the first place. It gets too complicated when you do that. Just chill."

"We were talking about this the other day. But then I said something really… embarrassing… and now… well… what if he doesn't go through? Maybe we should sit together on the couch and hold hands and then tell my parents."

"Daisuke, we're here. Just go in and tell Dark that you plan on carrying out the final set, whatever it may be, _tonight_. Not tomorrow. Not next week. It'll be too late by then."

Riku turned me around then pushed me towards the club. A big, scary guy was standing in front of the club, checking IDs. No one under 18 was permitted. Shit. I had to go around the back. I walked back to Riku then said, "I have to get in around the back."

She nodded then I went into the alley between the club and a starbucks. There were a couple of people being rather intimate, but other than that and cigarette butts, there wasn't much of anything else. Behind the club was this metal door that wasn't being watched by anyone. I opened it and saw lights flashing from the inside. It was too dark other than that for anyone to notice my entrance. Everyone was preoccupied with dancing, drinking, smoking, and more dancing. In addition to all the chaos, the noise seemed to amplify every few seconds. God could strike lightning upon the starbucks next door and no one in here would be able to hear it. Or smell anything other than cigarette smog. 

I moved between the people, not stopping for a moment to let anyone get a good look at me. Then when I saw a tall, thin guy dancing close to a wall, I stopped and took a closer look. Then I gasped and took a step back. Dark had Jess pinned up against the wall and she had her back to him while he danced up against her. I thought for a second that maybe he was just doing it for a second, but then he arched against her and threw his head back like he was getting a release from her backside. I lingered for a few minutes, waiting to see if he was going to do anything else, and he… she… they did…

She turned around. He embraced her. They pressed up against each other and she slid her hands up his sides, under his shirt. Dark didn't put up a fight. He let loose and let her have her way. Oh god, I thought I was going to be sick. I didn't want to watch anymore. I refused to see her doing things to Dark. Could I claim him now? Where was the fidelity that the betrayer swore? 

I careered from the club like I could run away from everything. But metaphorically, I wasn't running away from anything. I ran home and slammed the door once I got through. I didn't care that my mom had run out from the kitchen with Risa's mother. I didn't care that mom was holding a wedding cake catalog in her hand. I wept right there then fell upon the knees. I tried to wipe away my tears but they kept on coming like a plague of locust. Stinging my eyes, blinding my vision, infuriating me. "Daisuke, what's the matter?" My mom asked me as she touched my back.

"I can't do this, mom. I can't continue to lie to you. I want to tell you everything and in the end, still be your son." I let myself say what it was that I needed to say. 

"What is it, Daisuke? Did you get into a fight with Risa?"

"Good heavens, no! That cannot be!" said Mrs. Harada.

"No… no… I didn't. But… I will… if you don't let me be."

"What are you saying, Daisuke?" asked my mom.

It was hard that she didn't catch on so fast, or maybe she knew what I was about to say. I saw through the tears and I saw her eyes, pleading with me not so say anything rash. But, it was either I say it now or live the rest of my life as a lie. "Mom, I can't marry Risa. I can't. Please don't make me. I won't be happy with her."

As I anticipated, Risa's mother looked horrid. "What?!"

"I don't love her. I will never love her. I can't." I grasped my mother's hand like a child asking for help; begging for assistance. "I can't do this on my own, mom, you have to help me!"

"Daisuke, I don't understand. You agreed to this, you can't back down now."

"Yes I can! We haven't made any formal arrangements yet! By law, we are still just two people without any ties!"

"Daisuke, you speak nonsense. What has happened?" asked Mrs. Harada.

God, forgive me for what I'm about to say.

"I'm gay, mom! Haven't you guessed?! And I let myself fall for this one guy…" My head slumped forwards. I couldn't look at my mom now. I felt her hand grow hot in mine. I knew I had done something wrong. I was wrong, wasn't I? Had I really been the betrayer? The fallen? The sinner? "I'm sorry, mom."

I lifted my head to look at her and then I felt fire against my cheek. I was looking the other way and her hand had left a red mark upon my cheek. "Go to your room, Daisuke," she said very clearly. Her voice trembled like a mad woman.

"You can't turn on me! I'm your son!" I shouted.

"You need to rethink your morals, Daisuke. You are not gay, you are confused. It's just a phase. You'll grow out of it. Maybe we need to send you away or have you home schooled. Constantly living around testosterone has obviously influenced the devil's inner workings. We'll take you to the priest tomorrow and have you talk to him."

They didn't understand. My mother was being ignorant and Risa's mother was just about to faint. "I can't have a gay boy marrying my baby girl…," she walked towards the couch and my mom followed.

"No, no. Daisuke isn't gay. We'll clear this up all before the wedding. He's just getting cold feet. Boys do some weird things when they know they have to settle down."

Emiko left to tend to Mrs. Harada and all this time, she left me on the floor, like an abandoned dream. I refused to be ignored. I got up and left, closing the door softly behind me so I wouldn't be heard. 

This couldn't be happening. I finally tried to come out to my mom and she dismissed everything I said like it had never happened. Now I needed to talk to a priest?! 

I ran to school this time. There was no where else for me to go.

On my bed, two hours later, I stripped down and then got into more comfortable clothes. I threw myself onto my bed and pulled the sheets over my head. I felt like giving up on the world. Betrayed twice in one day. What had I done to deserve this? I didn't do anything wrong. I loved. That's it… I loved and wanted love in return. 

DAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWA

(Author's POV)

Daisuke woke up to the sweet peals of the beloved bells. It was seven and the sun had not yet set. Though it was quite close. Daisuke rubbed his swollen eyes and then looked out the window. Students everywhere were busy trying to get around the campus. Daisuke planned on attending the evening meal, but then his phone rang and like an idiot, he picked it up and then regretted it when he heard his mom's voice on the other line. "You come back home right now, young man. We scheduled a meeting with the priest tomorrow and you will not miss it."

"Stop this, mom! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"It's for your own good. You have a bright future ahead of you and I will not let you mess it up."

"But the priest hears from me everyday!"

"We're not going to your school's parish. We're going to go to my old school's parish, where the more serious priests can have an educated conversation with you about sin and immorality."

"Please, no, mom."

"Come home at once or I'll pull you out of school for good!"

She did not give Daisuke another option. Either burn or do as he is told. 

He left his room after changing back into casual wear and continued down the hall. There, people were talking in groups and huddled together as Daisuke continued on down the hall. No one paid him any mind, but somehow, Daisuke felt like the whole world had suddenly turned on him. Yes, he hadn't addressed Dark about what had happened, but he didn't have the energy to talk with him and he hadn't an idea what he would say. Besides that, he wanted to wait for Dark to come to him. If he worried about Daisuke, then that would be a plus.

The following day, Emiko and Daisuke were in the priest's office, waiting for Daisuke to open up to the priest. "Well, Daisuke, tell the Father why we came today."

"Because you refuse to acknowledge my orientation."

The priest, Father Dave, adjusted his glasses. "What's this, my boy?"

"My mother wishes for me to marry against my will. That's why we're here, and she wants me to lie to myself so that I may make her happy. But I'm not happy, Father. I want to be with him… I want to continue to love him. Why is it so wrong?"

"We do not condemn against homosexuals, Daisuke. Only the act."

"Then I can love but never express it? What kind of sick joke is that?!"

"Daisuke, calm yourself. You are angry, I know."

"You can't possibly know! What we do defines who we are! How can you condemn that?"

"Sex is only for the purpose of reproduction. We condemn heterosexuals who participate in intercourse outside of marriage as well."

"But you don't make such a big deal out of it. You see pregnant girls walk by and no one cares, but God help those two boys who hold hands!"

"It's with the times, Daisuke. People are trying to warm up to this because before, it was not even spoken of. There was a time before when pregnant, non married girls were stoned to death. Everyone has a story to tell. I don't condemn you, Daisuke. Pursue whoever it is that you want, but you cannot expect for everyone to be as open minded. There's nothing in the Bible that condemns homosexuals. Only the act. But then again, remember that originally, the Bible was just a bunch of scriptures that were told orally for hundreds of years before being written down. So many things could've been added and changed depending on someone's experience. Do no believe everyone you hear. What you must believe is that you must never do unto other what you wouldn't have them do onto you. Treat people with respect and try to understand one another. Never wish evil on anyone and that sin is the absence of love." The priest smiled and Daisuke's mom looked like she was going to slaughter him.

"Go now and spread the good news, Daisuke. Pay it forward."

DARKMOUSYDARKMOUSYDARKMOUSY

(Daisuke's POV)

If there was something I needed to do, it was confront Dark and soon. Though what Father Dave had said helped me tremendously, it infuriated my mother. Now she was determined to pull me out of St. Francis Academy and have me homed schooled where I wouldn't have any distractions, except Risa she hoped.

Only in her dreams, I wanted to tell her.

Though quickly, everything was unfolding before my eyes. I was in Spanish class and the teacher asked, "I hear you're going to be pulling out of the school very soon, Niwa. Why?"

"No sé," I responded. Though I did know exactly why. My mom wanted me out. It was because of Dark. 

Later that day, I was walking back into my dorm when this boy walked right towards me with an seemingly ecstatic face. "Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you! I have a message from Dark. He told me to tell you if I ever saw you because he just can't find you. He wants to talk to you. He's worried about something. Wouldn't tell me what exactly, but I guess it's pretty serious."

I wasn't too happy to hear about that. I could only imagine what Dark wanted to pull out of our relationship and start something new with Jess. "Thank you," I responded sadly. It was about time though… that we talked. I headed away from my dorm and towards the upper floors, where the seniors dormed. _I have to be ready for anything. Whatever Dark's decision is, I have to be ready for it._

But I knew inside that if he was going to pull away from me, I would be really hurt. After all, he was my first love.

There in front of me was his dorm's door and it was shut. I hadn't a clue if he was in there, but there was no harm in knocking. I knocked and then heard Jess' voice. "Go away!" She laughed.

I was just about to, but then I felt enraged and instead opened the door. Jess was the first thing I saw… sitting suggestively close to Dark. He was looking down at something while she twirled her hair and looked absolutely stupid. Then she looked up and threw me the ugliest glance she could muster. I, in turn, averted my eyes, "Dark… I need to speak with you in private." I hoped he could understand.

Dark looked up and his eyes were as surprised as ever. But even more importantly, his eyes looked distressed. "Daisuke…"

Fed up, Jess stood up and demanded, "Get out!"

I refused. I continued to hold Dark's eyes until Jess walked forwards and looked down at me. She was a good four inches taller, but at the moment, I couldn't care less about her. _Please Dark, hear me out._ "Didn't you hear what I just said? Get your little twerp butt out of here!"

"No!" I yelled back. My hands unconsciously formed into a tight fist. My body quivered and if Jess chose to strike me, I would defend myself.

"Get out of I'll force you to leave!" She raised her hand and I backed up against the wall. I didn't have a chance to brace for impact. In a matter of seconds, I felt the stinging pressure rip across my face. Though her slap was just about as strong as my mom's, somehow, this one hurt less, because it didn't serve as anything but a warning. "Ready to leave?!" She forcefully grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up.

"Let go!" I grabbed onto her arm and was about to claw her with my non existent nails. "Dark! Help me, please!" I had had enough. I refused to let anyone hurt me any further. If Dark wasn't going to defend me, I was going to have to do it myself.

"Go! Neither of us want you here!" Jess screamed.

"I need to speak with Dark!" I was about ready to bite her if she tried anything else.

"About what?! What's so important that you needed to disturb us?!"

"_Us_." I whispered as softly as I could without letting my voice crack. 

There was a pause filled with silence and then a look of realization exploded in her eyes. It was as if I answered a question that had been bewildering her for ages. Jess stood there with an awestricken look and then she asked, "This is _her_?! This is the girl you refuse to choose me over?!"

When Dark did not respond, she turned to me. She raised her hand and this time I covered my face. I waited for the impact for the second time that I felt should have been delivered a long time ago. I peaked out and saw Dark gripping her wrist tightly in his hand. "Don't you _dare_ touch him ever again," he said vehemently. 

"Dark?" She shook her head, "Please, don't tell me it's true."

With ease, he pushed her back against the door then turned to me. It was sad that all the anger and frustration I felt just moments before disappeared from my heart. _Forgive and forget._ However, I didn't know if that was right just now. He had not defended me until now. With my feet, I pushed myself away from him and backed myself into a corner. I wanted to cry for some reason. I wanted to run away. Then Dark knelt before me and reached out with one hand to me. I bit my lower lip then vigorously shook my head in protest. I refused to take his hand now. Why hadn't he stood up for me earlier? "Daisuke…" He moved closer to me and then I felt a warm hand soothing my pink cheek. I opened my eyes and tried to look away from him but his hand prevented me from doing so. You know you really love someone when it is only he who can alleviate your pain, even if he caused it. "Look at me, Daisuke."

Too eagerly, I did and his lips brushed over mine. I hated being so weak. I wanted him there, but I didn't all at the same time. Why couldn't he make this easier for me and just leave me to cry? "Mn…"

"Let her see us…," a hand came around to hold the back of my head while his lips settled on mine softly and just like that, I whimpered and disregarded everything. I gave myself over completely to Dark. I couldn't deny him anything. That's just how much I was in love with him.

Moments later and I heard the door close softly. Dark withdrew and my eyes were dazed and he had a gentle smile. "Dark?"

"I can't begin to tell you how much I've been worrying about you. I couldn't find you anywhere… I thought you had disappeared or that the one person I cared about the most was just a dream."

He then got up and walked towards the door. In a panic, I cried out, "Don't go!"

He looked back at me and then shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere," I heard the door click and then I was blushing furiously. He had locked it. "I'm making sure we aren't disturbed."

My eyes widened, then he came back around and picked my up like nothing at all. I instantaneously wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good…" I said softly.

He set me on his bed then moved to stand between my legs. I touched his sides then he moved forwards, pressing me against his mattress. "Wait!" Dark looked at me and I then asked, "Did you ever… with … her?" I couldn't be with Dark if he had been with Jess.

"We danced once because she told me she would leave me alone if I did… but I never kissed her… never once tried to undress her… I've wanted only you."

It almost seemed too miraculous to be true. For once, everything seemed to be going right, but what would happen if I told Dark about my early incidents? "I told my mom."

"Told her what?"

"That I'm… gay."

Dark blinked. "Did you? Without me? How did she take it?"

"She hit me… took me to the priest, and now she's going to pull my out of the school. We don't have long before I won't be able to come here anymore." I felt overtaken by my melancholy. Now that he knew… would he… ever look at me the same? "Now that you know… do you want for us to continue…?"

He seized my lips and pulled my lower lip into his mouth. He kissed me deeply and desperately. I couldn't mistake his kisses for anything other than need. And then I heard him whisper, "Let me sleep with you."

I gasped. "Even though I've told them… do you still want to be with me? You know… we don't have to pretend anymore…"

"Daisuke, I was never pretending. I know I said I wanted there to be an us in order to help you get rid of Risa, but in truth, it was because I wanted you. D'you understand now? I was desperate. I didn't want to see you with anyone else. It may have been selfish, but I couldn't let Risa have you."

I was in a state of euphoria and then Dark leaned in and asked again, "Will you let me sleep with you?"

I felt my entire existence melt away at those words and I hadn't even finished mumbling my reply before Dark was pressing me into the mattress like his bride on the honeymoon night. I kissed him this time though, as affectionately as I could. I couldn't control myself and I quickly glided my tongue against his lips and once I realized what I was doing, I tried to pull away. "No…, enter," Dark whispered against my lips. I felt something inside of me respond to that before his lips parted slightly. I held still against him, just letting my lips linger on his and then his arms embraced me tightly. Taking this as an inclination, I shyly reached out into his mouth and my tongue was warmly greeted by his. I brushed my tongue against his and he stroked mine back. He mewed suddenly and my heart leaped in my chest. 

"Let me undress you," he whispered against my lips. 

A voice of supposed flawlessness begged me to not give into temptation. There were questions I needed answers to; ultimate questions of another kind. Was it really okay for two men to sleep together? Was that not one of the more mysterious questions that people ponder about? Would God condemn me for wanting to love someone in an intimate way? Did God not want us to spread the love? I wanted to love Dark. I wanted to be loved by Dark. I didn't know though for sure if I was doing the right thing, but no one ever knows for sure do they? I nodded, though not really noticing it, and then my shirt was done away with in no time. I imitated him and slide his shirt off as well. Quickly after and Dark had pinned my arms to the bed. He wanted to look at me and I tried to look away. It was strange having someone look at my body the way Dark did… but then I looked over at him. It was dead obvious that I was drooling over his body. He had a body sculpted by angels. I didn't have muscles like he did or anything attractive. Just a thin, small frame. His body was strong and well built. It was nearly flawless. I leaned forwards and pressed my forehead against his chest. It was soft and smelled really good… like Dark. I kissed his chest and then licked it shyly. Though I've never seen anyone do this before or experienced this myself, I felt an intuition that this was how to worship the body you loved. I then looked at his nipples. They were dark and round wile mine were small and pink. "Touch me," he ordered in a hoarse voice. He must've noticed that I was ogling at them. 

My thump felt around the edges and then my fingers pressed against his nipples. His chest rose sharply and his breathing was slower. His hands came out to take my face in them. He brought me forwards and kissed me hard. In response, I squeezed his nipples. He gasped again and one hand left my cheek. Just when I was about to wonder where it had gone, I felt it working on my pants. He had undone the button but didn't pull down the zipper. Was he waiting for my consent? I opened my mouth and our tongues met half way. I tried kissing him hard for a change and then I felt him grabbing me through my pants. I gasped and pulled away from him completely. It was as if lightening struck me from the inside. It felt like it did before… incredible. He grabbed me again and started massaging me. I panted and my arms started to feel weak. I couldn't hold myself up forever. "Go under…," I demanded then pressed my head against Dark's chest and tried to spread my legs further. Sin never felt so right.

In response, he unzipped my pants and his hand found its way under my underwear and now I could feel his hand stroking me. It was pure sin… how could something this good not be sinful? _Oh…_ I wanted to kick off my pants and spread my legs. I didn't care if I looked ridiculous. 

Dark must've heard my thoughts. He did away with my pants and I looked out the window for a split second. No one could be watching us… right?

"Daisuke, I need you to trust me… entirely or we can't do this."

What was this hesitation in his voice that was never so before? I nodded and then watched as he too removed whatever was left on his body before pressing his nude self up against me. His body was hot, sweaty already, and strong. I held onto him then felt something awfully cold touching me in places that I didn't think were meant to be probed. "Dark… is this really okay?"

"Only if you think it is." He responded while kissing my neck. There was this bottle on the bed that I had not seen before, but that didn't mean I that I didn't know what it was.

"You're really going to…"

"Yeah… if you let me." Dark flipped me over so I was on top of him then he said, "Relax and if you feel uncomfortable, that's perfectly normal."

Something foreign was probing me from the back. I moved forwards and shut my eyes. It didn't feel good… but it didn't hurt… no wait… it did. Two objects moving around and there just wasn't much room back there for the both of them. "Dark…. Ah…"

"Hush…"

I fell forwards and close to his neck. I wanted to pray that this would turn out to be okay, but who prayed during sex? This was sex though… right? 

Three objects now… I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I just wanted Dark to do what he planned on doing and make me feel better. 

"How do you feel?" he asked once he removed his fingers that he suck up my behind.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him instead.

His voice was gentle, yet there was a hint of excitement. "I'm going to penetrate you."

I looked behind and saw his erection standing tall behind my butt. I never pictured what he would look like, but then he flipped me over before I could get a good look at it. "Please, just don't scream," he told me softly. "We can do this, Daisuke." If someone is told something repeatedly, they begin to believe it.

On my back and beneath Dark with my legs probing me up, Dark steadied my hips before he gave me one careful look. I closed my eyes then I quickly covered my mouth. This was beyond painful. How could anyone do this?! With one hand, I grasped the bed sheets. Fire was scorching inside of me. My toes curled and my body arched. Dark couldn't fit…. No he couldn't… I wasn't wide enough… but somehow, I he did….

"Shh…,"Dark kissed me again to silence my cries. It was devastatingly painful. I thought that hell had broken loose inside of my body.

Well, that was until Dark grabbed my erection and began stroking me as he pulled out. Everything suddenly felt better and pain was synthesizing with utter pleasure. And then the tip of Dark's penis hit something and I screamed.

It was overwhelming for a boy my age, but it was incredible to experience. I began to move back against his body and then Dark began moving faster and faster… I repeated only one thing thereafter. "Oh god, oh god, oh god….."

In a matter of seconds, my body was on fire yet still Dark's skin was scorching hot to the touch. I opened my eyes to look at him and at us… where we joined together. It was unbelievable and it made me feel dirty. I didn't want to admit to myself that it elicited a devious sense of satisfaction. 

Then suddenly, we heard the door lock click. Before I could even see anything, Dark had pulled a blanket over us so that whoever that was coming in couldn't see anything. I gasped and hide my face against Dark's chest away from the door. I heard someone enter and then a, "Oh…"

Dark was looking at them and then suddenly he said, "I'm a little busy. Come back later."

I could hear someone snickering and then whispering something like 'go get her' from the invader. I moaned and then I heard someone slapping their hand over their mouth. Damn it! Couldn't the person leave?! Dark was so close to that spot I wanted him to start moving again and soon. Oh god… I wanted him to make me come as well. 

As soon as the door closed again I felt Dark moving with hastily against me and I whimpered each and every time he hit that spot… oh god it was pure bliss. That along with the thorough strokes he bestowed upon me. This time, I kept telling myself _this is alright… this is okay…_

"Oh Dark!" I felt tears running down my cheeks, but at the moment I couldn't say from what. Unless it was from the frantic thrusts I felt against my body. 

"Dai… suke." His thrusts forced my whole body to move back and forth against him. Then he slowed down his strokes so they became painfully wonderful. My feet twitched and my body occasionally arched towards him. I felt my end coming and fast. I then felt him released somewhere within me and he swore softly to himself. When my climax came at last, it felt like a second in heaven. God have mercy on my soul.

A/N: One more chapter or so to go. Sorry, you got this chapter with mistakes and all. If you wish, you could tell me where all the typos are or at least the ones that stood out to you and I'll edit what I can. 


	13. Kyrie Eleison

_Gay Sanctum_

By Mizzfreestyle

A/N: The title of his chapter is Greek for "God have Mercy." It is a common phrase that is commonly heard in Christian masses.

Now, I present to you the literally unedited chapter.

Chapter 13:

"Kyrie Eleison"

Everything was far too peaceful. The wind blew gently outside the window. The sky was a dark, evening purple, and the church bells sang to Daisuke's ears. It was like the calm before the storm or the evening before the battle. Daisuke raised his head with his disheveled hair and sleepy eyes and peered out the window. Beside him, he could hear Dark's soft breathing. Daisuke smiled, but wondered all at once, with such precious gifts, what catastrophe was to befall him? "God have mercy on my soul."

Daisuke pushed himself up and sat upright lazily. This _utopia_ couldn't last. Not with so many against him. It didn't help matters that those who were against his place beside Dark were the people who have power of his life. "Dark." Daisuke muttered softly, almost, painfully. _How much longer do we have together?_

Furtively, Daisuke touched Dark's warm cheeks with the back of his hand, then brushed a few strands of hair aside. Even in his sleep, Dark's face was truly captivating. It was not like an angel's; more like a warrior's. It was composed even in his sleep.

Daisuke stepped off the bed and walked towards the window. He gazed down upon the masses that were joining together to celebrate mass. Outside, young boys in their uniforms handed out pamphlets and the Father was so kind to come out and greet his fellow worshippers.

Their smiles and friendly gestures confused Daisuke. They were told to be accepting. To love and forgive their brothers and sisters. To not judge and condemn others. Yet, they were sometimes the most hateful of all. There was very little you could say to a Catholic without offending them.

Daisuke covered his eyes and backed away from the window like the light burned his skin and blinded his eyes.

"Daisuke?" Dark's voice called. Daisuke spun around and reached out to Dark who embraced him wholeheartedly. They were finally together. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"I think we need to get out of here. Move far away where no one can find us."

"And live off of what? Tuna? Daisuke, we could never survive on our own."

"Then we'll live humbly and depend on the Lord."

Dark pushed Daisuke away. "What has brought this? Are you ashamed of us? Are you afraid of what your mom, no, your family will think of you?"

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid that they'll take me away from you. My mom doesn't think like me. She's more conservative. She wants me to marry a girl. She wants me to have children. She wants me to do exactly as she says and not to question it."

"So, if I was a poor girl, would that be any better?"

Daisuke stopped and pondered. "I don't know. I guess she would accept you because you are a girl, but you're a poor boy. She won't rest until she rips me from your arms!"

Dark grabbed Daisuke's wrists and held the boy steady. "If it is God's will, then we'll be together."

"But I don't want to have to wait for that to happen if my mom takes me from you. I want to be with you now and always."

Dark was about to respond, but then a most untimely knock stopped him and hindered further talk. Dark moved off the bed and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Riku! Open up!"

"Riku?" Dark turned towards Daisuke, who had this surprised look on his face. "D'you know her?"

Daisuke moved to answer the door. Instantly, Riku came through and placed her hands on Daisuke's shoulders. "I knew I would find you here!"

"What's up? Why are you here?"

"It's urgent! You mom sent me because she needs to talk to you about something."

"What? There's no way I'm going back now!"

"No, seriously, she's in a good mood and she told me to tell you that she is sorry and that she wants to talk about things."

Something wasn't right. There seemed to be an open window at the end of the path of hope, but what bothered Daisuke is what caused it to open and what was waiting for him on the other side. Why was his mother giving leeway? What conditions needed to be met for her to comply with him? There must be a catch. Knowing his mother, she couldn't have a change of heart so suddenly. "I'll go." Curiosity, however, got the better of Daisuke.

"D'you want me to go with you?" asked Dark.

"No. I'll do this on my own. I may be only a teenager, but if I have to face the world someday, I might as well start now."

"Go Daisuke!" Riku cheered.

_Please, God. Be with me._

Before Daisuke could get pass the door, Dark had grabbed his hand and demanded a moment alone with Daisuke before he went. Riku gladly stepped out and once the door closed, Daisuke felt Dark's lips pressing softly against his own. Dark then grabbed Daisuke's hands and folded them in his own. "Please promise me, you'll come back to me."

"Jeez, Dark. I'm just going to meet with my mother."

"Yes, but she's the one who holds all the power in your life."

"Don't worry. I'll be back. There's no way I'll let my mom take me away from you."

Dark squeezed Daisuke's hand then kissed him softly one more time before he let those tiny, soft hands slip away from his. "I love you." Dark whispered.

Daisuke paused at the door then turned his head and uttered softly, "I love you too."

Moments later, the door closed softly.

DAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWA

"Daisuke! You've come back!" Daisuke could've sworn to the holy powers that Emiko had tears rolling down her cheeks.

She reached other and pulled her son tightly against her chest and hugged him. "I am so sorry, Daisuke. I should have listened to you. Forgive me for pressuring you."

Something was wrong. Why was his mother being so sympathetic?

Either way, Daisuke allowed his mother to tug him into the house where he found Risa sitting with her parents and his father.

They all smiled, but Daisuke secretly believed for their smiles to be forced and phony. Thus, it was only proper for Daisuke to return a feigned smile and a wave for good measure. "Um, hi?"

Daisuke's father offered Daisuke a seat beside Risa, who suddenly, didn't look so cheerful anymore.

Emiko took a seat next to her husband and then she held onto his hand. "Daisuke, we decided to call off your arranged marriage."

"What?" Daisuke's ears perked to the best of their ability.

"Yes. But let us explain first. We understand that we placed you under a lot of pressure with this marriage. You made it obvious to us that you did not wish to go through with it, but we were so lost in our own world that we didn't see your pleas. You were so desperate that you even pretended to be gay. It's alright, Daisuke. You do not have to pretend anymore. We won't force you to marry Risa."

Daisuke was taken aback. Was this what they understood about his confession? That it was simply his method of communicating with his parents that he did not wish to be married to Risa? Daisuke gritted his teeth. His parents' heads were still so far up in the clouds of Catholicism that they didn't believe for him to be gay. He should have known. After all, conservative Catholics believed homosexuality was a choice. An immoral choice.

And what more, they had the indecency to laugh about it like some sad joke. Daisuke's orientation wasn't a joke. It wasn't even a desperate cry for attention. It was a confession. A genuine confession. And they laughed at him.

Quickly, Daisuke arose and headed for the door.

Emiko stopped laughing, but never quite stopped giggling. "Daisuke? Where are you going?"

"What does it matter? You'll laugh at about anything I tell you. You think everything's a joke!" Daisuke's head dropped. "You don't know anything about me."

"Oh Daisuke. Stop making a scene. Of course I know everything about you."

"Then what's my favorite color?"

"Why, it's white of course. For it stands for purity and all that's right."

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "No. It's amethyst. The color that binds my eyes to his through which, I can see his soul."

There was no more laughing. Only bewildered faces. Risa then stuck her tongue out and Emiko said, "Stop it. You're speaking nonsense. Come here this instant and sit with me. We have a lot to talk about. Your future is at hand."

"No. No more, mom. I love you, and I care for you, but you can't possibly care for me."

"Why are you saying such things?"

"You won't listen to me. I can't love a girl that way. I can't be with a girl. And cannot let you determine my fate. It's not right. I cannot marry someone I do not love. I am not your puppet. I am not a plaything. I know I am your son, and I know that you have power over me, but first and foremost, I am human with real feelings and real reactions to that which is presented to me."

"You tell them!" Riku stepped through the door and was holding her thumbs up to him.

"Hush, Riku," said her mother.

"My god, mother, you should see them. They're so in love it's not even funny. The way they tease each other, the way they hold each other, the way they speak, kiss, and adore one another… it's enviable."

Of course the adults frowned, but Riku and Daisuke didn't pay them any mind. Let them think what they must. In the end, Daisuke was so sure he would return to Dark.

However, before Daisuke could take another step forwards, Emiko shouted, "Don't you dare step outside, Daisuke Niwa, or I will punish you!"

Daisuke retaliated. "You have already! For years I've lived under your law, I've obeyed every word and feared that if I ever dared to defy you, hell would be my retribution. But how can I believe that when I've seen the evil you've caused me? Knowing that, I can't possibly heed your every word without condemning my own life."

Emiko stood there speechless and the other adults could only stare at her. "Do something," said Mrs. Harada. "You are his mother."

It was Emiko's turn to grit her teeth. How dare her son defy her! She marched forwards and Daisuke gradually stepped back. "Daisuke Niwa, you've left me with no other choice. I didn't want to do this, but your insensible ways have forced me to resort to this."

God, have mercy.

DARKMOUSYDARKMOUSYDARKMOUSY

It was the following day, and Dark still hadn't seen or heard from Daisuke. What had happened? Was Daisuke okay? Would he be returning to the school? Would Emiko go as far as to physically remove Daisuke from Dark?

Dark looked at the church while he made his way to church. If Dark ever had a wish, it would be to keep Daisuke with him. He never knew such joy until Daisuke came into his life. The sun never shined as brightly as those ruby red eyes. No instrument ever sang to Dark's ears as tenderly as Daisuke's voice. No gift could've warmed Dark's heart quite like Daisuke's laughter. Silk didn't sooth his skin like Daisuke's touch. And all the treasures of the world couldn't replace the one person that held Dark's heart. _Please, I ask only one thing. Let him be with me._

Then, from the roof of the church, close to the singing bells, Dark saw a figure with long blonde hair and a white cloak looking down at him. For a moment, Dark thought it was a suicide, but then just as quickly as the figure appeared, it disappeared. Could it be? A messenger from the Lord?

Dark was pulled out of his thoughts by a screaming voice.

He turned around and saw Riku running towards him. She was nearly out of breath and barely had the strength to utter, "Daisuke… trouble… go… quickly…" She fell onto the ground and Dark sped off towards the mansion.

_No… You can't do this…Don't you dare take him from me!_

"No, please!" Daisuke pulled and pulled and pulled, but his father's tenacious grip wouldn't let him go.

"Enough, Daisuke! Our mind has been made up. You will go to England. You will study at the Academy there."

"My god, please no! I have done nothing wrong!" The tears in his eyes rained down and clouded his beautiful ruby eyes. "I will never forgive you if you do this!"

"Enough of your silly little remarks! Get in the car or we'll strap you to it!"

Emiko waited by the door, patting down her little tears. "I am so sorry, Daisuke, but you've left us with no other choice. You did not see reason and so we must punish you. We will be moving shortly to meet you there. We can be a family together there."

"No! I don't want to go! My place is here!"

"Hush, you insolent boy! You will go wherever we send you! It was by our will that you were brought here and you will leave by our will!"

Daisuke was shoved into the car and the doors were locked before he could open it. Daisuke's father wiped his forehead then walked to the front of the limo and instructed, "Make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Don't think he will hesitate to jump out into moving traffic."

He then gave a roll of cash to the driver and walked away. "Oh Daisuke," Emiko leaned into her husband. "He was such a good boy. Whatever happened to him?"

"The devil, my love. He has misled our boy. But don't you worry; our Lord will set him on the right path again."

Dark reached the mansion, but just as soon as he turned the corner, he saw a limo pull out of the driveway and inside, he saw _him_. Pressing his face against the window and banging against it with all his might. Daisuke opened his mouth to scream, but Dark could not hear anything. "Daisuke!"

Dark turned and for as long as he could, chased after the limo. He reached out and cried and with all his might, willed himself to run faster. "NO! Daisuke!"

They knew Dark wouldn't last. They knew Daisuke couldn't escape from the limo. Their road was coming to an end. All Daisuke could do was mouth, 'I love you' against the window.

Once the limo reached the freeway, Dark could no longer follow. He stopped, fell to his knees, then cried out once last time, "DAISUKE!"

_I will find you. We will be together some day..._

A/N: Yes. This is the end. I do not plan on writing a sequel. And yes, Krad finally made an appearance, and as blasphemous as this is, I decided to let Krad be God. Now, for all those who are wondering if Dark and Daisuke will ever end up together, picture a world in which Krad reigns supreme then ask yourself, "Would someone as sadistic and menacing as Krad let Dark and Daisuke be together?" That should answer your question.

I've always wanted to write an ending in which the two lover didn't end up together, because frankly, a happy ending doesn't leave me as content as a sad one.

Some may wonder why I targeted Catholics in this story. Well, I am a born and raised Catholic. I even attended Catholic school all my life. I don't know enough to write about any other religion and for some reason and I wanted to write a fic that involved religion in some way. Don't be alarmed by what I mentioned. Not all Catholics are like Emiko. In fact, very few are. But I won't go into the details.

I hope you enjoyed the story. If you still have some questions or comments, please review or PM me.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
